


【原創】刻耳柏洛斯(ML,探長三胞胎案件文,兄弟之一死亡)

by YoyoLin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lestrades, Eventual Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is a good brother, Greg is one of Identical Triplets, Greg's Brother died, Lestrade brothers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 112,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLin/pseuds/YoyoLin





	1. Chapter 1

長子  
Dean Riddell Lestrade簡稱Rid  
探長頭痛的大哥,為了滿足自己的興趣可以命都不要的動物學家,長年待在杳無人煙的鬼地方  
往來的都是些會讓麥哥關注的危險/可疑人物,莫名的很有人脈,有各種古怪的技能  
並沒有特別高智商,純粹是興趣使然導致極高的專注力所以學術成就與語言能力特別強大  
   
  
人物原型出自Doctor Who的John Riddell  
  
  
三胞胎老二就是我們熟悉的探長,身為老二以及另外三名兄弟的保母,有時候實在怨念深重  
   
  
老三  
Jeremy Vincent Lestrade簡稱Jay  
在國際刑+警組織工作,專門做臥底工作,從小就是調皮鬼  
是三兄弟裡面唯一有家庭(探長離婚不算)的人  
個性在平常是個不可靠的小鬼,但在工作時是個十足值得信任的人  
  
  
   
  
  
  
和自己的大哥共同身為導致探長老成性格的禍首  
角色原型是Death in paradise裏頭的James Lavender  
  
  
  
  
Thomas Dylan Lestrade簡稱Tommy,與三個哥哥相差二十歲以上的老么,還在念大學的游泳選手  
原型不必多說,Tom Daley跟Rupert Graves沒血緣太不科學了!!  
   
  
\----  
  
  


**刻耳柏洛斯** **,** **地獄的三頭犬** **,** **看守著地獄的出入口** **,** **三個頭分別看守著三條通往地獄的道路**

  
  
  


「你每次面對記者的臉簡直不能更黑了」蘇格蘭場媒體部門某個人曾經對雷斯垂德這麼說「你為什麼不笑一下給他們拍張好看的照片,你至少會幫我們轉移大眾焦點好幾周,就靠你那張臉就夠了」對方笑得很開「這整建連環自殺什麼的真的太麻煩了,一堆人自己莫名吞下毒藥什麼的」

 

當時正值那個瘋子司機的事件,媒體部門跟雷斯垂德的小組壓力根本是在比大的,難兄難弟一群

 

「我不喜歡被拍照」雷斯垂德當時一邊在手機上刪除某個捲毛的簡訊咆嘯一邊說「也最好不要被拍照」

「也是,畢竟嫌犯要是認得你的臉很麻煩」媒體部門的人的樓層到了「加油吧」

 

後來出現了捲毛專屬保母John後雷斯垂德覺得血壓下降了不少,好幾次合作,閒聊等等讓他們三個的關係更接近於朋友了(原本他真的覺得自己是去當家長的,70%是家長另外30%是生命中的意外)

  
  


「嘿」雷斯垂德跟進入他辦公室的人打招呼「麥考夫」

「探長」麥考夫也與他問好「那位年輕探長應該正在為了交夏洛克幫忙的走私案的報告暈頭轉向」

「啊,聽說是密室殺人是吧」雷斯垂德說「特技團的那個」

「的確是少見的手法」麥考夫說

「不覺得離奇就是」雷斯垂德說「我認識的怪人就夠多了」

「你還是不考慮嗎?」麥考夫轉換話題

「我們要離婚了」雷斯垂德說「但願不會被夏洛克發現,誰知道他會怎麼形容結婚五年就失敗的爛尾婚」

「所以?」麥考夫追問

「我暫時都不打算有任何感情上的交往了,抱歉」雷斯垂德對麥考夫微笑「不是你的問題,我只是想讓自己靜靜」

「我明白」麥考夫說「恭喜你破了這樁案子」

「有人稍微協助了一下」雷斯垂德笑了一下「誰想得到一直找不到的毒殺用針居然是一根吹箭,而且證據一直被我們當成部相關跡證放在蘇格蘭場裡,那傢伙看了下毒物成分就叫我去找那個外甥了,你能相信嗎?有劇毒的吹箭辦法帶回國?」

 

那場記者會宣布了破案,雷斯垂德的心情特別好

一張雷斯垂德微笑的照片被拍了下來,上了幾家報紙的版面,沒有人會特別去注意的篇幅,隔天馬上被某個藝人的八卦蓋過

 

麥考夫事後雖然在意雷斯垂德口中那位幫手,還有他提起對方時的表情有多愉快,但也不願意追究了

 

\--------

  
  


數個月後

 

海浪的聲音勉強還聽得見,黑漆漆的地下室裡有個男人被綁在椅子上

幾個人下了樓打開了燈,被綁在椅子上的人棕色的眼睛一時間張不開,但等他適應以後他就死盯著那幾個人

「你還是不說嗎?」帶頭的男子抓男子的頭髮逼他抬頭看,銀白色的頭髮夾雜了深色「雷斯垂德探長」

「Go Fu*k you self 」被綁住的男人說「我可不是那傢伙」

「相信我,我會讓你體會到地獄是什麼的」帶頭的男子示意後方的手下動手

 

「至少再給我來一針你們那種麻+藥吧」被綁的男人笑著說「我可以再多打斷你們幾根骨頭,買大送小,我還能幫你把頭敲開看看」

 

動手的手下有鼻樑斷了包紮過的也有人耳朵整個被紗布包起來的

「如果弄死了記得收拾好」帶頭的男子回頭補充道

 

\---------

 

「嗨狄摩克」茉莉對走進現場的年輕探長打招呼「你早餐吃了嗎?」

「只喝了一杯咖啡」狄摩克說「電話上說是分屍案,我不覺得吃東西是個好主意,什麼情況?」

「麻布袋裡面裝了一名成年男性的屍體,四肢被支解和軀體裝在一起」茉莉大致看了一下袋子裡面「手掌都沒了,頭部也消失了,我覺得是刻意的」

「要讓我們無法追查身分」狄摩克說「讓鑑識組打包起來帶回去吧,避免毀損證據」

  
  


在法醫室夏洛克已經靠過來了

「又是你」狄摩克表情極為糾結

「這個案子支解的手法很俐落,茉莉?」夏洛克偏著頭看著茉莉

「…」堅持的眼神撐不到兩秒「OK,夏洛克可以提供很有用的資訊,探長你同意吧?」

「你的地盤」狄摩克替茉莉開門「我已經把DNA送去比對了,死得這麼慘的人至少會有個前科之類的」

 

「你的看法?」茉莉看著解剖台上的屍體

「常見的男用襯衫跟方便活動的長褲,胸部的五顆扣子被強行扯開,用來分屍的工具很特別,不是電鋸或圓鋸,肋骨幾乎全斷了,有電擊痕跡」

「有人試圖急救他?」狄摩克插嘴問

「是汽車電池做的電擊器」夏洛克說「跟急救差遠了,你該考慮配眼鏡」

「可是CPR這類急救不是就會造成這種傷嗎?電擊跟肋骨挫傷」

「CPR不會用到電話簿跟鐵鎚」夏洛克說「電話簿墊在胸口然後用鐵鎚重擊,這是酷刑的手法,搜尋河底應該會找到手掌跟頭部,他的指甲可能已經沒了,等下解剖肺部的時候很有可能會找到水刑的跡象,X光片」

「這裡」茉莉把剛出爐的X光片交給夏洛克

「年齡在47~53之間」夏洛克說「在你問之前,對,我可以從大腿骨看出他的年紀,如果能切開我可以把差距縮到兩歲以內,身材維持得不錯,有從事勞動但不是藍領階級,不是上健身房」夏洛克從他襯衫的口袋夾出了一顆紅色的東西

「牙齒」茉莉說「而且是大臼齒」

「左邊的大臼齒」夏洛克補充「活著的時候被強行拔下的,照他上衣血跡看來,先是電話簿然後是電擊」夏洛克抓起袖子看「他被拔過指甲」

「他整個袖子都是血你還看得出來?」狄摩克很懷疑的問

「以後不想被當安德森對待你最好先別問問題」茉莉小聲地對狄摩克說

「各方面都顯示他做了什麼會導致他被酷刑致死的事,我們知道死因了嗎?」狄摩克問

「從外觀還看不出來」茉莉說「有可能是內出血,或是電擊導致的心臟衰竭,如果能找到頭部能排除很多不確定因素,脖子有兩個針孔,他可能被注射過藥物,他的出血不少,等下只能從心臟抽血來化驗了」

「DNA的結果出來了」狄摩克看了手機表情怪異的說

「重罪犯,近期有再犯」夏洛克說「不然不會這麼快有結果」

「是警消DNA系統」狄摩克說「這是雷斯垂德」

 

一時之間沒有人說話

「你們的系統壞了」夏洛克說

「不可能,DNA比對出錯的機率比被雷打倒還低」狄摩克說

「我剛剛在樓下才見到他」茉莉補充

「他有個邪惡雙胞胎兄弟?」狄摩根說

「從來不會是雙胞胎,你肥皂劇看多了,採樣應該是被汙染了」夏洛克說

「我打電話叫他上來了」茉莉說「反正看到他活生生的也不錯」

 

三分鐘後雷斯垂德端著咖啡走進來

 

「聽說系統故障啊?」雷斯垂德說「是誰跟我跑出符合了,讓我看看搞不好是我那個離家出走的堂弟呢」

「是分屍案,沒有頭」茉莉說「看吧,我就說是系統搞錯了」

「John叫我跟你說他要先回去睡覺了,他下午值班」雷斯垂德說

「狄摩克探長麻煩幫我拿剪刀,我要剪下他的襯衫送去跡證組」茉莉開始動手剪下他的襯衫

「肩膀有傷」茉莉說「幫我把他翻身一下好嗎?」

 

屍體被翻過身後肩膀上的疤痕變得很顯眼,稍微呈現扇形分布並以固定間距在肩膀上切出大而明顯的傷口

 

「這是舊傷,足以導致他終生殘疾」茉莉說「看不出來這是什麼造成的」

「是船隻螺旋槳」雷斯垂德突然打破沉默,他走過去把屍體的褲子往下拉一點,露出了左腹的一個紋路奇特的燙傷痕跡「這個人打翻過一碗熱湯,當時穿著毛衣所以肚子上的燙傷有紋路,他沒有殘疾因為肩膀的傷很小的時候就產生了,有接受適當的醫療和復健,力道雖然不如另一手強但基本上健全,他的年紀和我一樣大,頭髮應該有染過,但看髮根會發現是白的,如果把他的DNA放到其他國家的系統去搜尋你會發現他在加勒比.東西非.東歐還有東南亞都有犯罪紀錄,而且死了很多次」雷斯垂德的表情不再輕鬆隨意「你沒推理到這些吧」他看著夏洛克

「你認識他」夏洛克說

「狄摩克,你要找他生前蹤跡的話我可以提供他的長相」雷斯垂德說

「你有他的照片?」狄摩克說

「對著我拍一張吧」雷斯垂德說「他的名字叫做Jeremy, Jeremy Vincent Lestrade」

「Lestrade?」狄摩根看著雷斯垂德「所以他是…」

「他是我弟弟」雷斯垂德說「我需要打電話」

「所以你們真的是雙胞胎?」夏洛克說「你居然有兄弟」

「三胞胎」雷斯垂德低頭看著他的手機「Riddel.Gregory.Jeremy,我現在要打給Rid」

  
  


「嗨,請問Lestrade在不在?」雷斯垂德接通電話以後說「他離開了?去哪了,剛果?!那傢伙他媽的去剛果幹什麼!? 㺢㹢狓?那是什麼鬼,不不不,不要跟我介紹,Rid一直在追蹤動物我就先假設那是動物好了,你知道有什麼辦法連絡他嗎?我是他的弟弟,對,我是他弟弟而且我根本不知道他在做什麼研究而且沒有他現在的聯絡方式,他媽的快告訴我!!」雷斯垂德用吼的說「他另外一個弟弟死了,而且我正在他屍體旁邊打電話給你,如果你要我證明我可以把我么弟的屍體照片寄給你一份,好證明我的身分如何?很好,把衛星電話的號碼給我」

 

掛斷電話以後雷斯垂德發現所有人都在看他

「抱歉,我到外面去講」然後他離開法醫室

  
  


「雷斯垂德有弟弟還有哥哥,而且是三胞胎」夏洛克說「怎麼可能」

「但他一直都說他只有一個哥哥」茉莉說「而且他沒有說他是多胞胎」

「我去看看他的情況,你們先動手處理吧」狄摩克說「…我還得去向我的組員解釋為什麼雷斯垂德的照片會在死者名字下面」

  
  


下午的時候驗屍大致完成,狄摩克的組員和雷斯垂德一起出現在同一面白板前

 

「由於事情有些複雜,我讓雷斯垂德探長親自跟你們解釋」狄摩克說

 

「死者的照片是我的證件照沒錯,但他的長相跟我一樣,他是我的弟弟」雷斯垂德看了一圈沉默的會議室

 

「我們是三胞胎,我是第二個,所以早上狄摩克DNA比對結果才會跑出我的名字,你們之中某些人大概知道我一直都說我只有一個大哥,但我這個弟弟…他是國際刑警組織的成員,一直以來他都擔任臥底工作,我還有個同母異父的弟弟,跟我年紀差很多,如果國際刑警組織那邊沒有通知他的話請各位也別通知他…」雷斯垂德說「請讓我自己去跟他說,如果他跑來找我請直接叫他回學校,他有很重要的事要做,而且他有期末考」雷斯垂德沉默的低頭看了地板

 

「我沒有說過我有這個弟弟,因為我們長得太像了,加上他的臥底工作他最好不要被認為和我有關連,他被酷刑折磨至死,至少在找到他的頭以前這是死因,他的肺部積水是海水,我們在海港長大的,他除了被船螺旋槳打到那次外從沒溺過水,所以溺水可以排除,他是被水刑了,手腕上有麻繩綑綁痕跡,所以不管誰殺了他,應該把他扣留在靠近海的地方一段時間了,我在想辦法連絡他的搭檔,看看他生前到底最後一個案子是什麼」他又停了一下深呼吸才繼續說「如果潛水員有辦法找到他的其他部位能為我們提供很多線索,謝謝各位」

 

散開的時候很多人都走過來安慰雷斯垂德

 

「嗨」回到自己辦公室的雷斯垂德看到穿著三件套的某人

「你還好嗎?」

「…你要聽客套話還是實話?」雷斯垂德說

「你想說哪一個都可以」麥考夫說

「我不知道」雷斯垂德搖頭「這感覺很奇怪」

「你需要心理諮詢嗎?」

「不必」雷斯垂德說「…你有沒有那種親人是你從小就默認”啊,這傢伙會不得好死的”」

「喔,這要看你對不得好死的定義」麥考夫說「如果你問這問題的對象是夏洛克,他絕對會說是我」

「Jay」雷斯垂德說「他從小就惹了很多麻煩,不是真的犯罪,但他就是常常闖禍,是個調皮搗蛋的小鬼,我們三個總說Jay遲早會用超經典的方法把自己搞死,比如去參加奔牛節結果被牛頂死之類的,但動物相關的意外後來被Rid承包了,你知道被河馬咬死的人其實比被獅子攻擊的還多嗎?」雷斯垂德用手比出了河馬咬合的動作「他有一次在坦尚尼亞被河馬咬穿了肚子」

「你該回家去」麥考夫說「我送你回家」

「Rid不知道什麼時候會到,我要等他電話」雷斯垂德說「給他開車會死人的,我要負責當駕駛」

「我派人就行了,你回去吧」麥考夫說

「我開車自己回去」雷斯垂德說「如果能知道他到底最後在什麼案子就好了」

「你回家以後會收到一個信封」麥考夫說「我讓他們的聯絡員直接送過去」

「謝了」雷斯垂德拿起外套往外走,準備開門離開的時候他回頭「你人真好,我說真的,你沒有夏洛克說的那麼討人厭,除了你用綁架的方式逼人去跟見面外」

「我相信這是有待討論的議題,可以等待日後商議」

「說人話,死文官」雷斯垂德笑了一下說「我桌上左邊那個文件盒裏面有一塊布朗尼,就給你吃吧,我沒心情了」

 

雷斯垂德離開後不久麥考夫也進了他的黑車裏頭

「監視雷斯垂德探長的去向」麥考夫對安西亞說「確認他有到家」

「Boss」安西亞說「這個信封該何時交給有關單位」

 

安西亞旁邊放著一個夾鏈袋,袋內有一個白色信封,而信封曾經滲著血水

 

「去放置文件的人發現這個被寄到雷斯垂德探長家」安西亞說

「是牙齒」麥考夫說「交到蘇格蘭場去,讓6號去報案說是在探長家門口撿到的」

  
  


雷斯垂德開車回家的路上往別的方向轉去,買考夫在辦公室也注意到了這點打監視

雷斯垂德到一戶人家門口用鑰匙開了門,一個兩歲左右的小女孩跑來看是誰

「Daddy?」小女孩有些不確定

「Liz我是伯伯」雷斯垂德對小女孩說「我要找你媽媽」

「噠?」還不會說話的小女孩又跑進去,一位紅髮的女子走了出來

「Rey」雷斯垂德對那位女子說「你還好嗎?」

「你會來表示」Rey開始流淚「我的天啊,他這次真的死了嗎?不是緊急手段?」

「很遺憾不是」雷斯垂德說「Jay雖然做過不少詐死的事,但這次是真的,他死了」

Rey開始大哭,雷斯垂德給他一個擁抱

 

「是哪個國家?」等Rey稍微平復以後問「有辦法領骨灰回來嗎?」

「…」雷斯垂德抿了嘴「我們還在調查,等有結果的時候我會告訴你」

「你在調查」Rey聽到了關鍵「所以他是回來了才死的?天啊,怎麼會這樣」

「Rey你聽著,Jay的確回國了,但有很多事情還不明朗,你不能來問案情,如果殺他的人意在報復,你跟Liz都會有危險,千萬不能讓人發現你跟Jay的關聯好嗎?有什麼進展我會馬上告訴你的,拜託千萬別做出會引來危險的事」

「好」Rey點頭「我答應你,Riddell知道了嗎?」

「我已經通知他了」雷斯垂德說

「他怎麼說」Rey問

「Son of bitch」雷斯垂德說

「的確是Rid會有的反應」Rey說「我以後該怎麼告訴Liz呢,她甚至沒有真的跟他父親相處過」

「如果你需要什麼,儘管打給我,Riddell基本上連要找他都是問題,有事就打給我吧」

「你知道嗎?」Rey深吸一口氣讓自己的聲音別那麼抖「你們三個長得一模一樣卻完全不同,我有時候真希望Jay能像你一樣可靠」

「要是Jay跟我一樣的話你就不會從7歲就開始跟著他闖禍了,你們倆是天生一對」

「說的也是」Rey說「你有告訴Tommy了嗎?」

「他不該分心,我想等他的那些事結束再告訴他」雷斯垂德說

「Tommy以前很喜歡跟Jay玩的」Rey說

「我們三個的年紀都夠當他爸了」雷斯垂德說「不過這也是好事,要是他跟小時候的我們一起長大應該會被我們玩個半死」

「我覺得你還是該告訴他」Rey說「Greg」

「我會看狀況的」雷斯垂德說「我先回家了,我會讓他們加強巡邏的」

 

雷斯垂德回家去了,而他的家其實指的是在離婚後搬出來住的單身公寓

  
  


「這家人的資料」麥考夫對安西亞說

「Raven Meyers跟Liz Meyers」安西亞說「未婚,出生長大的地方和雷垂德探長一樣,兩年前生下女兒,父親欄沒有填寫名字,但從各方面的資料看來那個孩子的父親就是Jeremy Lestrade,兩年前雷斯垂德探長母親過世時JeremyLestrade在英國境內」

「知道了」麥考夫打開筆電「去準備跟首相的會議」

  
  
  


在法醫室茉莉跟夏洛克坐在一旁喝咖啡

「你知道嗎?我覺得他被砍頭這點反而讓我能夠專心工作」茉莉說「我不敢想像如果我看到他的長相跟雷斯垂德一模一樣時我會怎麼反應」

「你會把他轉給其他法醫處理,因為那是正確的合理程序」夏洛克說

「夏洛克,有時候別人提出假設性問題不是要你給他們理性答案」茉莉說「我在想也許你不該直接參加這個案子」

「Why」

「因為雷斯垂德想斃了你的話整個蘇格蘭場會動員起來幫他動手跟滅證的,他的心情看起來夠糟了,你最好離遠一點」

「…」

「John跟我一致同意這點,我們都不想看蘇格蘭場容忍度最高的人發飆」

「Fine」夏洛克總算讓茉莉鬆了一口氣

 

「哈囉?」一個年輕人探頭進來「我是潛水隊的,我找到一包東西」

「放X光下看過了,是人的手掌」那個年輕人說「他們建議我不要打開直接送過來,那是今天早上發現的那具屍體嗎?」

「對」茉莉回答「謝謝你,我好像沒看過你?」

「我不是官方人員」年輕人說「我是大學生,我的教授讓我用公共服務時數抵免學分,我是潛水社員」

「還是游泳選手」夏洛克說

「我就不追問你為什麼知道這個了,我知道你是那種超聰明的人類」年輕人說「我是Tommy」他跟茉莉握手「Tommy Dylan L」

「L?」茉莉一邊看著袋子裡的東西一邊說「是什麼的縮寫」

「Lestrade」Tommy說「你們也許認識我二哥,他在蘇格蘭場當探長」

 

接下來Tommy只知道他被茉莉抓著丟出了法醫室

 

「他不知道」夏洛克在茉莉開口問前就說「他沒有被通知到親屬死亡的消息」

「他剛剛把自己哥哥的屍塊打撈上來」茉莉簡直想掐死那個沒通知這小鬼的警員「天啊」

「不好意思,請問我犯了什麼錯嗎?」Tommy又探頭進來問「如果有的話我很抱歉」

「你三哥死了」夏洛克說

 

“我要掐死夏洛克”是茉莉第一時間的想法

  
  


「Well…」Tommy咬了下嘴唇「Okay」

「Okay?」茉莉重複「Okay??」

「我三哥常常在死,過幾天他就會從某個鳥不生蛋的地方寄明信片回來道歉說他又騙了我們一次」他轉頭看著茉莉「不是嗎?」

「這次是真的」茉莉說「我們是你二哥的朋友」

「嗯哼」Tommy就地緩緩坐下「對不起,我要緩和一下,所以需要我認屍嗎?」

「不用」夏洛克說「已經確認身分的屍體不需要認屍」

「他死在境內?」Tommy問

「對」夏洛克說

「他…」Tommy縮在地上「他不是被分屍吧」

 

茉莉沒有說話,而夏洛克看著茉莉的反應也決定先閉嘴

 

「所以是他嗎?」Tommy得到茉莉的點頭「好吧,他老是要我幫他找東西,看來這次是最後一次了,那是他的吧」

「要比對工具痕跡,但我覺得這不可能是別人的了」茉莉說「夏洛克,你回家去吧」茉莉說「你幫我化驗這瓶血,跡證組雖然專業,但我覺得你更可靠」

  
  


「你還好嗎?」夏洛克離開後茉莉蹲下看著Tommy說

「我不知道」Tommy說「我們差了二十多歲,他們對我來說既像兄長也像父親,尤其我親生父親在我出生前就意外死了,Jay以前常常跟我玩」

「我帶你去喝杯熱茶休息一下吧」茉莉說

「不了我可以自己應付」Tommy站起來「這個案子是我二哥負責嗎?」

「他是直接關係人所以不會由他接手,一開始就是由狄摩克探長負責的」

「有人通知我大哥了嗎?」Tommy說「他現在不知道在非洲還是南美」

「你二哥有打電話給他了,他正在回國的路上」茉莉說

「謝謝你」Tommy對茉莉說「我先離開了」

  
  


隔天早上整件事情的新聞被壓了下來,國際刑警組織那邊也已經派人過來處理了

「我是Luca」出現在蘇格蘭場的男人用有德語口音的英文說「我是國際刑警組織的人」

「我是狄摩克」他伸手和這個身高都快撞到天花板的德國人握手「我承辦這件案子」

 

「嗨大家」雷斯垂德走了進來讓Luca傻了一下然後開始用德文對雷斯垂德說話

「暫停,我不懂德文」雷斯垂德解開幾顆扣子拉開領口給Luca看他肩膀上並沒有疤痕「我是他的哥哥,我們是多胞胎所以長得一樣,我是Greg Lesrtade」

「我很抱歉」Luca對雷斯垂德說「我擔任過他早期任務的聯絡人跟上司,他有一些前科」

「我知道,我們接過好幾次假死亡通知了」雷斯垂德說

「這件事情千萬不能見報」Luca說「Jeremy的案子現在已經到了收尾的階段,如果他是國際刑警臥底的事情曝光就白費了」

「你又怎麼知道他被殺不是因為身分曝光」雷斯垂德說「他手上到底在處理什麼案子」

「我能說的有限」Luca說「Jeremy事實上甚至不該出現在西歐,他原本應該在摩洛哥附近的,但五天前他的聯絡人通報他失去聯絡,但突然間失聯不是第一次所以我們沒有做出反應」

「法醫說他死亡時間是昨天清晨,但因為分屍跟丟棄在河中會影響結果沒辦法得到確切時間」雷斯垂德說「有酷刑的證據,被注射過藥物,但我們還在分析到底是哪一種」

「拜託告訴我不是硫噴妥鈉(吐真劑)」Luca說

「應該是麻醉藥類型的」狄摩克說「茉莉,我們的法醫正在往這裡來,他剛才跟夏洛克討論過了,應該有結論了」

 

「借一步說話」雷斯垂德把Luca叫到旁邊去「你能幫我弟弟的家人申請撫恤金嗎?」

「他沒有結婚啊」Luca說

「他有個小孩,現在才兩歲」雷斯垂德說

「他沒有結婚也沒有他是生父的證明這恐怕有點困難」Luca說

「你告訴我他怎麼可能結婚」雷斯垂德推了比自己高一個頭的Luca一把「他甚至要我告訴大家我只有一個弟弟而不是兩個,他連回來參加自己母親的葬禮都需要冒用我的證件,喔對,我自首一下我把我的證件借給別人使用,逮捕我啊?」雷斯垂德對著他吼「他死了,我還是因為他的DNA在英國比對的結果是與我符合我才知道!」

「我很抱歉」Luca說

「Greg你冷靜點」狄摩克過來拉開了雷斯垂德

「…」雷斯垂德看了一眼所有停下手上工作看著他的同事「我要去買咖啡」

 

「如果他一直沒有回來只要打電話確定他沒死就好,別叫他回來上班,媽呀,我還沒見過他發飆呢」雷斯垂德離開後一位高階警官說

「他平常人真的很好的,脾氣非常好的一個人」狄摩克轉過去對Luca說

「我有聽說過,他有辦法忍受Jeremy就已經充分證明他的耐心了」Luca說

  
  


「一杯咖啡加奶」雷斯垂德到了他常去的咖啡廳「這次不外帶了,內用」

「兩片巧克力餅乾是店長招待的」店員對他說「你的臉色很糟,還好嗎?」

「…」雷斯垂德給了一個很糟的微笑「謝謝關心,但我也不知道我到底好不好,我的兄弟過世了」

  
  


雷斯垂德坐在最角落毫無目的盯著自己面前的空椅子發呆,直到有個人拉開椅子在他面前坐下他才聚焦看著對方

 

「嗨,麥考夫」雷斯垂德說「你給的資料很有用,比那個德國佬給的資訊還充實」

「只是一點小事」麥考夫說

「他做過很多跟人口走私有關的案子,臥底過的也很多,現在他在查外星人口買賣不會讓我意外,但是他這個案子有個地方很奇怪」雷斯垂德說

「沒有商品」麥考夫說「儘管過去的資料已經證實了他在這個組織中有了頗高的地位,而金流也顯示了他們近期應有一筆大筆的人口交易,從東歐到北美,摩洛哥是他們的常駐據點之一,然而美國那邊完全沒有跡象,墨西哥也沒有」

「金額上可以合理推測人數至少有二十人」雷斯垂德放下咖啡「而且兒童走私的話為什麼他的假身分所買的東西都是醫療相關的物資,他應該是要在摩洛哥洗錢的那個白手套,但他的金流這次沒有改變,反而是他的護照在東非有了入境紀錄,他又怎麼到英國來的」

「他的鞋子」麥考夫把法醫才會有的照片在桌上攤開「顯示他沒有上岸」

「什麼意思」雷斯垂德問

「他死前沒有踏上英國的土地,他的鞋子在各方面都顯示出了他有兩天以上沒有接觸普通地面或柏油路面,水泥地或地毯也沒有」麥考夫說

「所以他是搭船過來的」雷斯垂德說「但這甲板是他自願上的還是被逼的就難說了」

「喔」麥考夫拿起手機看了一眼看到似乎很有趣的消息「Riddell Lestrade的班機降落了」

「也差不多是時候了」雷斯垂德看了手錶「延遲了三十分鐘」

「並沒有」麥考夫說「飛機只延誤三分鐘,只是那個菜鳥探員在行李旁等了27分鐘才發覺目標逃跑了」

「…Fuck that bitch」雷斯垂德小聲的咒罵了自己的同胞大哥「Fuckyou Riddell」他一邊說一邊穿上自己的大衣,臉上是一種對此習以為常卻又怨氣沖天的表情「不是你的人的錯,那傢伙從以前就是這樣」

「他是專業的,被一個學者從眼皮下逃走是他的失誤」麥考夫也起身要送雷斯垂德一程

「你真的不認識Riddell」雷斯垂德搖搖頭「他不知道會跑去哪」

「不會太遠的」麥考夫覺得雷斯垂德只是大驚小怪反應過度,很可能是因為他才遭逢喪親之痛而失去正確的判斷力

「看來你真的沒調查過我兄弟」雷斯垂德轉過頭用一種驚訝的表情看著麥考夫「我還以為你說只調查過我是騙人的」

「喔,我不予置評,探長」

「你以為他怎麼回來的」雷斯垂德在搭上麥考夫的車的時候問

「搭乘當地班機返回」

「你真的對他太大意」雷斯垂德笑了出來「那傢伙的通訊錄夠讓他進關塔那摩監獄十次了」

「oh, I see」麥考夫剛開始看Riddell的紀錄就懂了「庫姆朗*王子的包機」

 

(庫姆朗:出現在英劇Yes Minister裡的虛構國家,中東產油大國)

 

「我不想知道他怎麼從剛果一下子跑到南非搭上庫姆朗王子安排的班機的,如果你知道的就別告訴我了」雷斯垂德正在打電話到蘇格蘭場「是我,你們等下可能會看到我的大哥,長得跟我一樣,但是他可能曬黑了點,也許很邋遢,不管怎樣把他鎖進我的辦公室就好」

「OK,但問題在這Boss」唐納文在電話那頭說「我們已經看到一個你在你自己的辦公室裡了」

「Fu…,把他銬上也行,別讓他看案件的卷宗」

「他把我們鎖在外面了」唐納文說

「沒有別人跟他一起吧,比如中東或非洲人」雷斯垂德說

「有」唐納文說「一個大學生,他在我旁邊」

「我猜,咖啡色頭髮跟我長得很像?」雷斯垂德說「把電話給他」

 

「Tommy」

「Greg,Riddell叫我去機場接他的」Tommy說「他說有人在他的行李轉盤那埋伏他」

「那不是…」雷斯垂德按了自己的太陽穴「那是我朋友的部下,他怎麼搞到電話的?」

「他說他避開那個人跟監視器以後找了個看起來就是員警的人,他用你的名字跟對方借電話說是有緊急事項,然後就打給我了」

「好吧,我預期的比這更糟……我本來要告訴你的事情你也知道了吧」

「我把Jay的手帶上來了」

 

電話兩端都極度的安靜,麥考夫看著雷斯垂德百感交集的臉指覺得為什麼有人可以卡在多種情緒裡這麼久還沒執行下一步

 

「你的期末考呢?」雷斯垂德的聲音稍微發抖「你為什麼會在這裡」

「我最後一個科目就是服務社會,我參加搜救跟潛水隊了」Tommy說「我看到你看到的了」

「我本來想晚點告訴你」雷斯垂德聲音恢復平靜「你能阻止Rid把我的辦公室搞得天翻地覆嗎?」

「他把門鎖上了,而且我不覺得他會乖乖停手,喔等等,他在看東西」

「他找到Jay案件的卷宗了,如果他要去法醫那邊,用暴力阻止他也沒關係,我會幫你蓋過去」

「重點不是公開場合打架而是你剛剛叫我做的事情算是家暴吧!?」Tommy提高了音量

「你知道他會做出什麼事情!你也知道他做了以後他會有什麼感覺!」雷斯垂德對著Tommy喊回去

「我會盯著他你快回來」Tommy說

 

麥考夫的車很快就把雷斯垂德送到了蘇格蘭場,而麥考夫就直接離開了

「Sherlock你在這裡幹嘛?還有John?」雷斯垂德到的時候見到很明顯也剛到場不久的兩人

「我找他們來的,麻藥的成分出來了但是我們都沒看過這種藥」茉莉從夏洛克背後冒出來說

「我先把那傢伙從我的辦公室抓出來」雷斯垂德走向自己的辦公室,直接用暴力強行踹開了門

「Greg!」Riddell闔上卷宗「你跟自己的門有仇啊」

雷斯垂德拽著Riddell的領子把他從自己的辦公室拖出來

  
  


Riddell和雷斯垂德面對面站著的時候許多人都難以轉移目光

 

Greg穿著他的襯衫和黑大衣黑長褲

Riddell穿著長袖的登山裝,外頭套著的很明顯是Tommy的外套

 

令人驚訝的是這兩個人除了穿著以外一模一樣

差不多灰白的頭髮,一樣的長相,Riddell的膚色稍微深了點外他們幾乎是照鏡子一樣的一致

 

「我不想知道你怎麼從剛果回來的,你把你的電話簿收好,我不會去非洲旅遊不用警告我你又惹了哪裡的軍閥,我只問你一件事」雷斯垂德看著Riddell

「我不知道Jay有來過東非,我知道他在摩洛哥出現過,有人問我了,除了我的摯友外沒有人知道Jay的存在,我的敵人不會使用這種手段,更不會在英國犯案」

「然後?」

「我直到你通知才知道的,我沒有聽到任何風聲,不過我最近都在叢林裡面也有可能是我錯過了」

「你知道你會後悔吧」雷斯垂德說

「我知道你會阻止我,而且是會打斷我骨頭那種程度」Riddell把他的後背包中一個小包袱拿出來交給雷斯垂德「我不會去檢查屍體的,我保證」

「控制你的好奇心Rid」雷斯垂德打開那一包東西,裡面是一整組手術和解剖工具「我去看過驗屍了,茉莉是負責的法醫,茉莉這是Rid,我大哥」

 

茉莉和Riddell握手的時候注意到他的手比起雷斯垂德更粗糙,握手的力道更大,而且有不少傷痕

「我常常在野外,有時候被咬到或割傷也是家常便飯」Riddell注意到茉莉的目光都放在他的傷上「謝謝你」

「For?」茉莉不明白為什麼他要道謝

「你是Jay最後一位醫生了,我有義務替他謝謝你」Riddell對茉莉微笑「抱歉啊,我們三個都默認自己會死得很慘,連累到的都會是法醫這類人」

「閉嘴Rid,別拿我們之間的廢話去煩別人」雷斯垂德從夏洛克手上扯過麻藥的分析「所以連你都不知道這是什麼鬼?」

「不是普通藥品,我需要這方面的資料庫」夏洛克把自己要說的話吞了很大一部份回去,John跟茉莉都警告他別刺激雷斯垂德

「我看看」Rid從雷斯垂德旁探頭看那份分析,雷斯垂德也看不出個所以然就直接把報告交給Rid

 

「這個…」Rid皺著眉頭「這個我有」

「你說什麼?」雷斯垂德說

「他們用普通藥劑不可能迷暈Jay」Rid說「你忘了嗎?」

「喔對,有這回事」雷斯垂德說

「請解釋一下?」安德森問

「特異體質反應」夏洛克說「你們是三胞胎,有一樣的體質是很合理的」

「什麼鬼體質會對麻醉免疫啊」唐納文說

「我們」雷斯垂德指了自己和Rid「還有我媽都對大部分的麻醉劑怎麼說呢,有一些給我們用了反而會讓我們亢奮,有些完全無效或是只有些微作用,記得我上次中彈嗎?」

 

雷斯垂德說的是去年與夏洛克追捕一名兇手時側腹中彈的事情

「你急救的時候超安靜的,我們還以為你傷勢嚴重到要死了」唐納文說

「他們那時用的麻醉藥在我身上起的作用感覺像吸了超高濃度的大麻一樣,但還是痛得要死」雷斯垂德說「他們平常對你們會用到的那種我不能用,那會讓我亢奮」

「他的指關節都有嚴重的挫傷,顯示他生前有激烈的打鬥,而且對他的指關節造成的傷害對普通人來說已經痛到需要送醫了」茉莉補充

「有兩種藥劑殘留」夏洛克指著紙上另一欄「這個是普通的麻醉藥」

「他們可能給Jay打了這個以後被他打慘了」Rid說「這個我打過一次,害我腸子外露的狀況下還跳起來想跟人賽跑,我真的嗨到不行」

「你怎麼…唉算了」雷斯垂德顯然很在意Rid一開始為什麼會搞到腸子掉出來但他已經放棄追問了「另一個是什麼」

「另一個是動物用的麻醉藥」Rid說「這個劑量很大」他的表情變得安慰

「你在想什麼」雷斯垂德問

「他死的時候應該什麼都感覺不到」Rid微笑的同時搖頭「媽的」

「說清楚」雷斯垂德瞪著自己腦子迴路老是亂跳的哥哥

「這個代謝殘留可以用來推測劑量,用這麼多他沒當場死掉就很好了,你們說他的死因是酷刑,那他被折磨的時候這個藥量會讓他感覺不到痛」

「OK,至少是我這幾天聽過最好的事了」Tommy說「Rid你為什麼會知道這個?還有你的腸子那又是怎麼回事?」

「你就一定要追問連Greg都不問的問題嗎」Rid拍了自己么弟的脖子一把「我前年去幫歐朗德教授追蹤疣豬,一個沒注意就被攻擊了,我讓我的助手帶著動物用的麻醉藥的另一個用途就是我要用」

「你這傢伙…」雷斯垂德扶額

「我錯過了什麼嗎?」剛回到辦公室的狄摩克看著現在的狀況

 

多了一個看起來很痞的雷斯垂德,一個一臉無辜的大學生,茉莉看著多出來的雷斯垂德像在看什麼新奇生物,夏洛克皺著眉看著那個新的雷斯垂德,軍醫似乎習以為常的在旁邊翻報告,而原本就有的雷斯垂德(探長)正在柔自己的太陽穴

 

「誰能跟我解說一下?」狄摩克盯著Rid瞧

「大哥,二哥」Tommy很好心的指著兩個兄長說「第三個過世了,就是你的受害者,我是老么」他舉了自己的手

「你們長的也太像了」狄摩克看了手上調到的檔案,國際刑警組織給的證明上有Jeremy的照片「你不是那個游泳選手嗎?姓Dylan的…你叫Thomas Dylan」

「那是我爸的姓,我們不同個老爸,我現在冠母姓Lestrade了」Tommy說

「等等,那是母姓?」狄摩克問

「啊,說來話長」Rid說「我們三個的老爸姓Riddell,所以大家才叫我Riddell,也是我的中間名,反正結論是他們倆決定讓我們姓Lestrade」Rid說「閒話家常一下總是讓人心裡比較好受,對吧」Rid對在場的人微笑「總結一下吧,我弟之一被做掉了,做掉他的人不知道他有這種體質,所以絕對不是他的親屬下的手」

「國際刑警組織和他搭檔的後勤都知道他的醫療問題,所以自己人的部分可以排除」狄摩克說

「手段很熟練,不管是誰他們以前絕對有對別人做過一樣的事」茉莉說

「他是搭船來的」夏洛克手上拿著鞋子的照片「從他的鞋底」

「省下,我已經知道這件事了」雷斯垂德打斷夏洛克換來夏洛克驚訝又不得不必嘴的表情「他的角色應該是個洗錢的白手套,但他在東非有入境紀錄,他不該出現在那裏,除非他也經手了”商品”,姑且不論是哪種」

「Luca說他們正在收尾中,他們和美國合作,已經抓到幾個要角了,首腦也快要落網了,只是時間問題,這起命案讓他們提前收網,下線的小角色恐怕會跑掉不少」狄摩克說

「會負責做這種體力活的都不會多大尾」Rid說「你說他們經手什麼?」

「呃…」狄摩克翻開文件「人口跟毒品外還有一部份軍武,主要是從北美購買槍械走私到其他區域,人口買賣的部分路線沒有這麼清楚」

「OK,借我看一下那堆紙」Rid直接把狄摩克的文件搶走了

「嘿!那是只限內部才能看的!」

「他們現在走進來也不知道我不是Greg」Rid說

「我不想管你了,Tommy你跟我到辦公室去把東西整理好」雷斯垂德對自己大哥的我行我素習以為常

 

「我在想也許這是雷斯垂德有辦法應付夏洛克的原因」John和茉莉端著熱咖啡待在不會被狄摩克和Rid的搶奪報告大戰的邊邊上

「他的兄弟看起來沒有很…夏洛克?」茉莉直接把夏洛克形容詞化

「你有看他的袋子裡面都裝了什麼嗎?」John指著被丟在角落的一個很長的行李袋「夏洛克剛剛有看,裡面有開山刀還有一堆我不想知道詳細用途的東西」

「他身上有刀」靠過來的夏洛克補充「獵刀或藍波刀共有兩把,上衣口袋裡有瑞士刀,褲子口袋裡面有指南針」

「你剛剛搜了他的身嗎怪胎」也靠過來避難的安德森說

「不是大家都跟你一樣有眼睛沒在用的」夏洛克說

「你今天嘴巴還真友善,居然沒把安德森削一頓」唐納文很驚訝的說

「看在雷斯垂德的分上」John說「你們通通閉嘴」


	2. Chapter 2

在蘇格蘭場一片混亂的時候Meyers家的門鈴響了

「嗨,有什麼事嗎?」Raven Meyers抱著小Liz來開門

「我是雷斯垂德探長的朋友」站在門口的男人穿得像會計師一樣「可以進去談嗎?」

「好,這邊請」Raven帶這個人進到客廳坐下,在旁邊地上玩海綿積木的小女孩抬頭用咖啡色的大眼睛看著這個陌生人

「你的女兒很可愛,叫什麼名字啊?」

「Liz」Raven說「你說你是一位探長的朋友,請問警方找我有事嗎?」

「你不必假裝你與他無關」穿得像會計師的男人說

「先告訴我你是誰」Raven站著往下俯視這個陌生人

「我姓Holmes」麥考夫說「我是因為Jeremy Vincent Lestrade殉職而來的」

「你待在這裡我要打通電話」Raven靠近自己的女兒要將他抱起

「Dean Riddell Lestrade. Gregory R Lestrade. Jeremy Vincent Lestrade」麥考夫念出三胞胎的全名「我總是很好奇R是什麼的縮寫」

「你到底是誰」Raven瞪著麥考夫

「我只是個希望殉職警員的家人能夠得到撫卹的普通公務員罷了」麥考夫微笑

「Greg有你這種朋友?」Raven依然懷疑

「Well,算得上是朋友」麥考夫說

「我要看你的證件」Raven伸手

 

麥考夫把一張證件交給Raven大約一分鐘的詳細檢查過後Raven又伸手向麥考夫要求另外一張證件

 

「很有意思」Raven把證件還給麥考夫「我都不知道Greg認識一個MI6的人,MI6跟Jay有什麼關係」

「沒有,甚至以我的層級我可以派人在電腦上作手腳就搞定這一切」麥考夫說「但我想與相關的人談談」

「你想要做什麼」Raven信任了麥考夫以後終於坐下,讓女兒繼續在旁邊玩

「你們並沒有登記結婚,你的女兒的出生證明上也沒有父親名字,你們沒辦法獲得他的殉職補助」麥考夫說「在這次調查結束後,我能夠更改這一切」

「更改什麼」

「我能夠在戶政系統中做點小手腳,讓他的名字出現在本就該有的位置,當然,我跟Greg有相同的看法,在兇手被抓到前最好先讓你們在系統中不與Jeremy Lestrade有關聯比較好」

「你人真好」Raven說

「So…」麥考夫丟了幾塊糖進茶杯「能告訴我Lestrade的事嗎?你們一起長大的?」

 

麥考夫的”普通好心人”偽裝一向對普通人很好用,尤其是已經信任他的人

 

「我跟他們三個一起長大」Raven說「一個靠海的小村子,我爸爸是校長,他以前很討厭我跟Lestrade家的兩個孩子玩」

「兩個?」

「他很喜歡Greg,基本上他對他們三個有一個結論,貓.保母跟瘋子,Rid永遠會為了滿足好奇心去做各種危險的事情招惹不該惹的麻煩,Jay不知道什麼叫做危險,他們本來就有點這種傾向,但從火車那次以後就…」

「火車?」

「Greg沒告訴你這件事吧」Raven說「他們11歲的時候一場火車意外讓他們的這種傾向變得更嚴重了,他們也許沒有自覺但我覺得那顯然是主因」

「11歲」麥考夫快速的回憶雷斯垂德的紀錄「他父親過世了,只記錄為意外」

「發生什麼事了」麥考夫問「只是出於對Greg的關心,他最近看起來真的很糟糕」好吧這種理由略顯白癡了麥考夫,他在心中對自己說

「Mr.Riddell」Raven說「也就是他們的爸爸,Greg的媽媽和他決定讓孩子從母姓,據說是因為他外公堅持的關係,他是鐵道跟海岸的巡邏員,小村子人手不足沒辦法」Raven喝了口茶「他是個非常溫柔可靠的人,Greg的個性跟他就很像,有一天傍晚他去巡邏的時候跟暫時上岸的一個外地漁夫起了爭執,那個漁夫喝醉在鐵軌附近胡鬧」Raven停了「Mr. Riddell是在把他帶離鐵道」

「火車來了」麥考夫說

「那時候我們都從海裡回來準備回家吃晚餐,會經過鐵道」Raven說「Greg第一個搞清楚發生什麼事,拉了我們三個往反方向走,繞了遠路回家,我吃晚餐的時候才知道,Rid那天一直在問Greg在搞什麼鬼,後來他知道了」Raven嘆了口氣「Rid一直有個毛病,他一定要追根究柢」

「他做了什麼嗎?」

「他會開鎖,他隔天晚上溜出門去開了殯儀館的後門」Raven眼簾低垂看著茶杯裡頭漂浮的些微茶葉渣「Jay幫他溜出去的,Greg發現以後也出門了,他要去帶Rid回家,Jay跟上了」

「那不是很適合給孩子看到的…最後一面」麥考夫本來要說屍塊的

「那之後他們見漸漸變成現在這樣了,Greg也有他的問題,當時他們對於父親過世似乎還來不及有什麼反應,Jay就出意外了」

「是指造成他們停學一年的事情嗎」

「差不多葬禮結束後兩個月吧,Jay被船隻螺旋槳砍傷,差點就沒命了,Greg跟Rid把他從水裡拖上來的時候整個碼頭的水都是紅色的」

「我猜你也在場」

「喔,基本上他們直到18歲以前的所有爛事我都有一份」Raven微笑「Jay休學一年來休養,Greg和Rid被送去他們住在蘇格蘭的舅舅家寄住,基本上就是去玩,因為他們不想要分兩次畢業,我小他們一屆所以後來他們和我變成同班同學了,後來我Jay交往的時候我爸他以為我是跟Greg交往才同意我們出去,當他發現其實那是Jay的時候整個臉都氣紅了,高中畢業的時候我們還一起去旅行,Rid計畫所有行程,Greg保證不會有人半途掛掉,Jay只要負責讓大家開心就好」Raven的眼中充滿懷念

「你說Greg也有問題」

「喔,那算是最不重要的了」Raven說「他跟那女人離婚後就平衡多了」同時門鈴響了「那一定是Liz的保母,我該去上班了,這是我的名片,我必須去收拾開會的資料了,如果你不介意的話我就不送了」

「我會自己離開的,我也有事要做」麥考夫起身與Raven握手道別,Raven立刻去開門請保母進來,並且回到書桌去收拾文件

 

「啊咿」小Liz抓住了麥考夫的褲管,像無尾熊一樣趴在他腳上

「Let go」麥考夫對小孩子說,但小孩子當然聽不懂,麥考夫只好動手把小東西從腳上抓下來放到旁邊去,然後離開

  
  


在蘇格蘭場狄摩克終於拿回他的文件(Rid自己還他的,他根本連紙都碰不到更別說搶回來了),而Rid正在翻自己的背包

「你要幹什麼」雷斯垂德雙手抱胸站在一旁看著自己哥哥翻出各種需要睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的違禁品,喔靠,他剛剛好像看到一個裝了大蜘蛛的盒子

「我只是要找我的通訊錄,我可沒有手機可以用」Rid翻出一本磨損的皮革外裝筆記本,開始一頁一頁翻找

「你不准用蘇格蘭場的電話或我的電話,連Tommy的也不准」雷斯垂德壓住本來要被拿起的話筒「你上次用過我手機後我被不知道哪個機構監聽了至少一個月還被抓去問話」

「那我要去哪找電話?」Rid問

「用夏洛克的」John指著自己旁邊的捲毛「我很確定不會有人查他的」

「…」夏洛克拿出手機交給Rid,以”不讓雷斯垂德更難過”為前提下的夏洛克實在是罕見的…溫和?

「喔謝了」Rid對夏洛克微笑,夏洛克罕見的露出了一種近似被噁心到的表情「我去外頭講一下電話」

「你居然會有那種表情?!」John驚訝的皺著眉看著夏洛克

「這遠超過詭異了」夏洛克

「什麼意思?」

「雷斯垂德,複數的」

「等等」John嘴角稍微上揚「你,夏洛克福爾摩斯,一個會在冰箱放人頭的傢伙,覺得看到自己的熟人的雙胞胎出現很詭異?」

「oh, shut up」夏洛克說並立刻離開了蘇格蘭場,John聳了肩跟在後面回去,至於手機夏洛克有備用的

 

Tommy接到電話,是大學裡一位教授打來的就先離開了

Rid對著電話另一頭的人滔滔不絕地講著沒人聽得懂的語言,中間夾雜了英文,是他的兄弟的名字,似乎正在向電話另一端解釋案情

 

雷斯垂德坐在自己的辦公室發呆,他看著桌子上的空馬克杯出神

 

他小時候家裡每個人都有自己的杯子,他有一個畫著小王子插畫的馬克杯,是小王子與狐狸躺在星空下的圖案,Rid有一個動物大遊行一樣的五彩繽紛的杯子,Jay的杯子上什麼都沒有

 

他記得那是他們很小的時候父親帶他們到不知道哪個地方的市集玩的時候買下的,有一個手繪馬克杯的攤販擺了很多杯子,父親讓他們個自選一個

 

他當時根本沒有讀過小王子,他只是很喜歡這個圖,安靜卻又不孤單

Rid喜歡熱鬧,拿了那個杯子就不放

Jay當時其實挑了個有圖案的杯子,但雷斯垂德不記得那上面有什麼了

 

因為那個杯子還沒拿回家就摔碎了,Jay跑跑跳跳的不小心絆倒了,手上袋子裡的杯子碎了

 

後來Jay大哭一場,在回家的火車上睡著了

回家要吃晚餐的時候Jay看到兩個哥哥手上的新杯子又開始大哭

 

他不記得那時候母親在做什麼,似乎還在收拾廚房,父親把Jay抱起來帶他到櫥櫃邊讓他選一個杯子,他們當時很小,只看得到櫥櫃最下方幾層,最上層他們不管怎樣都看不到

 

Jay從櫃子裡拿出了一個全白的馬克杯,那之後就成了Jay專用的杯子

每天晚上爸爸都會幫他們熱三杯牛奶讓他們喝完再去睡覺,有人哭了的時候他會熱一杯牛奶,然後從冰箱拿出楓糖家在裡面給正在哭的兒子喝(端看狀況,有時候三個一起大哭也不是沒發生過)

 

當他大得需要分攤家務幫忙洗碗的時候他才發現Jay的杯子不是純白的,杯底畫著一隻飛鳥,只有在杯中的飲料被喝完的時候才會被看見

  
  


「嘿」一個法醫室的人轉交了一些文件給茉莉「我們有新的證據了」

「什麼?」雷斯垂德終於把辦公室整理好了坐在桌子後面放空

「有個信封被郵差送到蘇格蘭場,因為汙損嚴重所以被送交跡證組了」茉莉說「剛剛他們分析過了信封上的筆跡,這是處理過後顯像的文字內容」

 

茉莉把照片交給雷斯垂德

 

“交出Larry LeBlanc 竊占物或同此下場”

 

「Larry LeBlanc是Jay這次臥底用的名字」雷斯垂德說「這信封本來要寄去哪?」

「你家」茉莉說

「……」雷斯垂德瞪著眼睛看著茉莉說不出話「怎麼可能」

「Luca那邊正在著手調查怎麼連結到你去的」茉莉說

「裡面原本裝了什麼?」雷斯垂德看著信封呈現的深咖啡色感到不祥

「牙齒」

「我猜是Jay的吧」雷斯垂德說

「我們正在比對DNA但信封內缺了一顆臼齒,就是我們在他的口袋裡發現的那顆,所以應該不會錯了」茉莉說

「有工具痕跡嗎?」

「研判是老虎鉗」茉莉說「Greg你要不要回去休息,或是喝杯咖啡?」

「…」雷斯垂德沒有回答,看著自己桌面空著的一角發呆

「我先離開..」茉莉轉身想讓雷斯垂德自己靜靜

「我想喝牛奶」雷斯垂德說「休息室的冰箱裏頭不知道還有沒有」

「你坐下吧」茉莉說「我去替你拿一杯來」

「能幫我加熱嗎?」雷斯垂德抬頭看著茉莉「謝謝你」

「當然」茉莉不自覺流露出的安撫語氣不能更明顯,他離開去休息室找牛奶,倒了一杯用微波爐加熱拿去給雷斯垂德

 

「法醫小姐」Rid剛講完電話轉頭就看到茉莉,他對茉莉點頭打招呼「那個捲毛呢?」

「夏洛克已經回去很久了」茉莉說「我可以幫你把手機轉交給他」

「喔謝謝」Rid把手機交給茉莉前把通話紀錄都給刪除了

「你剛剛講的是哪一國的語言啊?」茉莉問,他在走廊上有聽到

「史瓦希里語(Kiswahili)」Rid說「東非地區常用的語言,從烏干達一路通到肯亞去,跟阿拉伯文有點相似,我常常在肯亞那些地方閒晃,不知不覺中就會了」

「真的啊…」茉莉開始理解為什麼夏洛克會被Rid給嚇到了,這感覺就像看到雷斯垂德腦子壞了一樣「你要去哪?」

「我嗎?」本來正在離開的Rid停下來回頭「我要去找我認識的人,幫我跟我弟弟說一下」

 

Rid把他那袋東西留在蘇格蘭場就離開了,茉莉把牛奶端給雷斯垂德並告訴他Rid離開的事

「啊,他每次都這樣,高中有一次上學前我們找不到他,結果他自己一個人半夜跑到倫敦去了」雷斯垂德接過熱牛奶「謝謝」

「你真的有辦法繼續工作嗎?」茉莉在雷斯垂德對面坐下「你看起來專注力大減了」

「我只是在想哀傷真的是一件很奇妙的事情」雷斯垂德喝了一口牛奶說「尤其是你的親人死的時候更是,有時候看到被通知死訊的家屬立刻崩潰大哭反而讓我覺得很…怪異」

「人在面對這些事情的反應有五個階段,先是否認.憤怒.討價還價.沮喪然後是接受」茉莉說「你應該在憤怒階段了」

「…」雷斯垂德若有所思「我不知道,我沒有否認這件事的真實性,憤怒的確是有,但上次..算了,我不該拿這個煩你的,你回去工作吧,我看到交通組的人回來的時候的表情了,看來今天有個人被撞得稀巴爛了」

「你如果需要有人陪你聊聊,隨時都可以打給我」茉莉起身要離開的時候給雷斯垂德一個安慰的擁抱

「我會沒事的……很快就會的」雷斯垂德小聲地說「掰掰」

 

茉莉離開後雷斯垂德捧著漸漸冷卻的牛奶發呆了一陣,然後著手處理他原本早該交出去的公文

  
  
  


Rid走到一處流浪漢聚集的橋下,找了個位子席地而坐

「Mr. Riddell」一個看似建築工人的男子坐在他旁邊

「我是」Rid說

「這是您要求的東西」男子將紙袋交給Rid後離開

「告訴我們的女法老,我欠她一場真正的約會」Rid對離開的人喊

 

Rid打開紙袋,裡面有一把左輪手槍和一盒子彈還有一疊英鎊以及一隻手機,他拿出電話簿用手機打給一個人說了點話後把這些東西塞進他的背包前往主要道路叫計程車

 

Rid來到Raven家門前拿出自己的通訊錄從皮製書套內找出一把鑰匙打開了門讓自己進去

「嗨Rey」Rid走到廚房向正在做給孩子吃的蘋果泥的女子打招呼

「Rid幫我拿蜂蜜,在冰箱裡面」Raven沒有回頭看就說「不准偷吃我的煉乳」

「…你還真夠了解我的」Rid乖乖把一瓶煉乳放回去並把蜂蜜交給Raven

「Good」Raven把Rid抓過去嗅了一下領口後說「你沒有去停屍間」

「Greg會打斷我的手然後把我丟進泰唔士河的」Rid說

「你知道為什麼Jay會死了嗎」Raven和Rid到餐桌邊坐下,Raven泡了杯紅茶給Rid「Greg和國際刑警似乎都認為是他臥底的身分曝光」

「但如果他們發現他是國際刑警組織的話早就開始閃躲了,這次卻沒有這種跡象」Rid喝了口茶「倒是有人盯上Greg了」

「嗯?」Raven挑眉「你怎麼會這麼想?」

「我到機場的時候發現有人盯著我的行李,雖然Greg說那是他朋友的手下,但是那個人怎麼看都不是普通人,至少是受過情報訓練的人」Rid說「而且我從他的辦公室找到隱藏式的監視器,我丟掉了」

「你覺得呢?」Raven問

「應該不是國外的,感覺是MI6或MI5之類的」Rid說「這種只會盯著你不會真的動手的反而讓我無所適從」

「…」Raven放下茶杯「昨天有一個人自稱是Greg的朋友」Raven將麥考夫來訪的事情完整的告訴Rid「你覺得可能是同一個”朋友”嗎?」

「麥考夫…」Rid陷入了深思「麥考夫…麥考夫福爾摩斯…」然後他似乎得到了一個結論「喔我操,是那個人啊」

「是什麼危險的人嗎?」Raven說

「要看狀況啦」Rid說「我聽過這個人,但還真的不清楚他到底是做什麼的,他似乎會干涉很多事情背後的運作,我記得這個名字是因為它真的很奇怪,倒是沒想到是英國人,Greg為什麼會跟這種人認識啊」

「他看起來是真的關心Greg的」Raven一邊說一邊把糖罐從桌上拿走「你再往你的紅茶裡加方糖我下次就直接拿一杯糖水給你喝」

「別這麼兇啊Raven」Rid笑著說

「既然你會待到Jay的事情完全結束,你會住下來吧?」Raven問

「我麼房間還在?」Rid有點驚訝

「Greg跟你的都還在,拿來放了些雜物,只要整理一下就能住了」Raven說

「這真的是很棒的提議,但我覺得最好不要」Rid說「你也許分得出我們三個,但如果Greg有什麼敵人或是Jay有仇人還在外面他們就不可能分得出我們了,我最好別跟你被聯想在一起」

「唉」Raven嘆氣「如果是二十年前我看到你說這種話我絕對會把杯子砸在你的臉上叫你別耍帥,但以現在的狀況來看你是對的」

「Liz呢?怎麼都沒聽到他的聲音?」Rid轉換話題

「他在睡午覺」Raven才說完就聽到小孩子的哭聲「這下他醒了」

 

Raven走到嬰兒房而Rid就跟在後面

小Liz被母親抱起來就立刻停止了哭鬧,張著大眼睛看著Rid

「Daddy」Liz小手伸向Rid

「No,Liz那是你的Rid伯伯,Rid你想抱抱他嗎?」Raven問「你只有看過他的照片吧」

「可以嗎?」Rid看起來有些膽怯「有我該注意的嗎?要不要扶著他的脖子?」

「他已經大到不會被你弄死了Rid」Raven翻了白眼把小孩塞給Rid「別把他摔到地上就好,我去把他的點心拿來,把他抱去客廳吧」

 

Raven離開後Rid終於能好好看了這間房間

淺黃色的牆和掛在嬰兒床邊的玩具,地上鋪著軟墊,小寶寶的床邊有張小桌子,上面有一個相框,裡面是兩年前Raven和Jay的最後一張合照,在醫院裡抱著剛出生不久的小Liz的Raven和Jay

 

「我不是你的Daddy」Rid抱著扭個不停的Liz輕聲地說「還好你還不夠大」Rid看著寶寶的棕色大眼睛說

 

在Raven餵小孩吃蘋果泥的時候Rid一言不發的看著他們

「你怎麼了」Raven並沒有轉過去看Rid「你安靜太久了」

「我在想之後你們要怎麼辦」Rid說「你知道技術上我也算是Liz的老爸吧?」

「是啊,技術上連Greg都算」Raven笑說「你們是同卵三胞胎啊」

「國內有好幾間大學都有問過我要不要接受教職」Rid說「如果這件事結束後,我可以以生父身分領養Liz」

Raven轉過去用一種”我在等你解釋笑點”的表情看他

「我的意思是,你一個人照顧他太辛苦了,而我如果接受國內的工作Liz的醫療跟教育都有很好的福利」

「Rid你真的以為我弱到應付不了嗎?」Raven大笑「我可是跟你們三個一起長大的,Liz跟你或Jay比簡直是小天使」

「我是擔心你!」Rid被這麼一嘲笑反而臉紅了「我知道你要開始挖我們過去的蠢事了,所以打住!!」

「放心,我們會沒事的」Raven微笑「要是把你綁在一個地方太久你會無聊死的」

「那倒是真的」Rid點頭「喔靠,我剛剛腦子在想什麼,要我待在倫敦一整年真的會搞死我!」

「你如果隨時想要回國的話Greg跟我會去接你的,只要你沒惹Greg生氣」Raven和Rid又聊了好一陣子,Rid後來都只是趴在地上陪自己的姪女玩

 

「Raven你知道Greg現在住址嗎?」Rid問「聽說他離婚後就搬家了」

「你別去他公寓搗蛋」Raven把洗好的碗放上架子說

「我只是想去看看他現在住得好不好而已」Rid說這話的時候Raven用”我知道你再說謊”的表情看著他「好啦,我去要去檢查有沒有人在盯哨」

「我有寫下來,你等我一下」Raven把手擦乾拿了張便條紙給Rid

  
  


天黑了以後蘇格蘭場外的燈紛紛亮起

「所以你們也不知道為什麼這些人會威脅Greg」茉莉對Luca說

「他們完全沒有相關的資訊,如果有人在英國調查Jeremy那他們只會得到一筆早夭兒童的死亡證明」Luca說「要不是雷斯垂德探長的關係你們也會得到一樣的結論,Jeremy會被顯示為一個11歲就死於航海意外的小男孩」

「你確定你們的人真的都乾淨嗎?」狄摩克說「他不是剛換了新的接頭人員就死了?」

「你是在懷疑我們有內鬼?」Luca很明顯的被這個懷疑惹到了

「我只是提出疑問而已,他做了這麼多年臥底都沒事,一換人就死了這是很合理的懷疑」狄摩克說

「那傢伙的背景非常乾淨,我們不會任用有問題的人」Luca說

「名字」狄摩克態度強硬「麻煩請給我們一個真的有辦法查的名字」

「他現在被改派駐到東歐去了」Luca說

「我們最後一定有辦法弄到名字,只是要把事情搞得多難看的問題,名字」狄摩克強調

「…好吧,我等等就把資料給你,我需要打幾通電話」Luca離開了會議室

 

「雷斯垂德呢?」狄摩克突然發現某個探長不見了

「他剛剛搭一台黑色的車離開了」前台的小警員說「看起來應該是熟人啦」

 

與此同時在倫敦的兩端,一間咖啡廳裡頭Tommy正和他的哥哥之一一起喝咖啡,而一間中高價位的義大利餐廳角落的位置則是麥考夫和正在脫下大衣的銀髮男子

「我已經替你把餐訂好了你不會介意吧雷斯垂德先生」麥考夫很有禮貌的說

「你還特地開車來公寓找我,我可沒有什麼好抱怨的」他笑了一下又恢復疲態「謝謝你麥考夫」

「不值得一提」麥考夫說

「你為什麼要幫我這麼多,你根本不必這麼做的」

「只是一些小事而已」麥考夫說「而且也不是幫你做的」

「喔?」

「我也許沒有像Meyers女士一樣與你認識將近半世紀,但我分得出來你並不是Greg,你是Dean Lestrade」

「Wow」Rid馬上恢復了平常那個痞樣「你居然分得出來,我裝Greg的時候連Raven都要花點時間才分得出來呢,你什麼時候發現的啊?」

「一開始就發現了」麥考夫非常冷靜,反而是Rid像是看見稀有生物一樣的看著他

「叫我Rid,Dean只有我惹麻煩的時候才有人這樣叫我」Rid和麥考夫握手

「穿上你兄弟穿過的衣服使用對方的盥洗用品,以及模仿對方的動作以及表情,加上你們是同卵兄弟,你絕對能騙過多數人沒錯」麥考夫說

「那我是哪裡露餡啦?」Rid問

「有太多了」麥考夫說「一一陳述太花時間了」

「好吧這個你可以跳過但下一個你一定得回答我」Rid笑著突然就變得很兇狠地瞪著麥考夫「你在打我弟弟什麼主意」


	3. Chapter 3

「Greg你還沒吃晚餐吧」Tommy在蘇格蘭場附近攔截準備回家的哥哥把他帶來吃飯「這家咖啡廳的焗烤很棒喔」

「你幫我點吧」雷斯垂德說

「那我幫你點一份焗烤培根馬鈴薯你要喝咖啡還是紅茶?」

「你想害我得心臟病還是高膽固醇啊,你多吃點蔬菜吧!」雷斯垂德笑著說「都可以啦,你去幫我點吧」

 

 

在Tommy去櫃檯的時候雷斯垂德注意到有位穿得像老教授的年輕人(那個年紀的人穿毛衣背心,真的?這至少要五十歲才會穿搭成這樣吧)

 

那個人跟Tommy似乎很熟,走過去就搭肩聊起天來了,後來Tommy在忙著點餐的時候那個人就走過來和雷斯垂德打招呼

「嗨,你跟Tom一起來的啊?」對方伸手和雷斯垂德握手「我是Leo Smith」

「Greg」雷斯垂德注意到這個人的口音一聽就是那種受過很良好教育的口音,大概是劍橋的「你是Tommy的朋友?」

「算是吧,你是Tom的…爸爸嗎?」Leo中間遲疑了一下才說

「哈哈」雷斯垂德忍不住笑了「我是他的哥哥,排行第二的,Tommy是第四個,是跟我們差了很多歲的老么」

「這至少差了二十歲吧」Leo說

「超過」雷斯垂德說「我們三個當哥哥的年紀都夠當他爸了沒錯」

「教授,古典文學系的其他人都到了你不上樓嗎?」一個學生跑來對Leo說

「喔,好!」Leo站起來「很高興認識你,我必須要走了,幫我告訴Tom他選修的歷史課的教授把他當掉了」說完就和那個學生一起離開了

「Leo找你說了什麼啊」Tommy回來後問

「他要我告訴你你的歷史被當了」雷斯垂德說「那傢伙頂多三十歲吧,真的是個教授?」

「他三十一,是古典文學系的終身教授」Tommy說「我打算明天去看看Raven和Liz,不知道Rey還好嗎」

「Rid也去過了」雷斯垂德說「Raven Meyers只是戰神雅典娜的另一個說法而已,你擔心太多了,你只要過去幫他打掃一下或陪Liz玩他就會很高興了」

「說得也是」Tommy點頭「Jay的葬禮大概什麼時候會辦?」

「很難說」雷斯垂德嘆氣「要看案子怎麼樣走」

「有找到剩下的部位嗎?」Tommy問得很小心

「…」雷斯垂德沒有回答

「抱歉我不該問」

「沒事的,我只是在想Jay到死了也還是那個打死不回家賴在外面玩的傢伙」

「如果我跟你們一起長大那應該很精彩」Tommy說

「喔,那你大概活不到上大學了」雷斯垂德淡定的說「或至少會在跟我們一起出去壯遊的時候死於各種蠢到爆的原因,比如在美國卻被袋鼠踢死之類的」

「你們高中畢業跑去美國玩了一整年這件事我每次聽都覺得不像真的」

「是真的啊,一邊玩一邊做點短期的工作就能打發掉很多開支了」雷斯垂德說「…如果你看到模特兒照片或是聽到莫名其妙的一些傳言那都是Rid和Jay幹的」

「我不要追究細節比較好,對吧」Tommy大致上了解了自己三個哥哥的行為模式會導致什麼狀況

「沒錯」雷斯垂德低頭開始戳剛送上來的焗烤馬鈴薯「Raven那邊的相簿你也最好別亂翻…」他的頭更低了

 

\-------

「並非是什麼不良企圖,亦不會危害他的生命財產安全」麥考夫說

「公務利害關係而言你靠他靠得太近了」Rid把玩著手上的銀製餐刀,這大概是唯一一個能把高級餐刀耍得像黑手黨威脅人耍小刀一樣的人吧,而且這俐落程度高到令人懷疑他平時都在幹什麼

「Well,那屬於你的個人想法了」麥考夫說

「我是不知道你為什麼連Raven都畫入你的管轄範圍」Rid說「但就我所知你不是這種慈善家」

「那麼你認為我是什麼人呢?」麥考夫頗富玩興的微笑問

「並不清楚確切的身分,但我不必知道一條蛇是蝮蛇或蟒蛇才去閃躲他,是蛇都一樣,離越遠越好」Rid說

「身為一名生物學者你知道的似乎略多」麥考夫喝起餐前酒

「當你成日待在動盪地區與那些背景複雜的人相處你總會知道一點事,比如你毀了好幾樁大規模殺傷性武器走私,用查稅的名義搞倒了幾家跨海從事洗錢的公司,喔,我還知道有幾場內戰應該要算在你頭上」Rid用刀指著麥考夫

「放任其發生不表示我是兇手,那是無關我方利害關係的地區性事件」麥考夫說「我只是一名為自己的國家服務的公務員罷了」

「我爸也是公務員,他可沒害別的國家陷入三年內戰」Rid說

「我評估發生的事件,進行干涉與調整,使我的國家獲得最高利益與安全」麥考夫說「依照政府的智商,我有時更接近損害控制員」

「OK」Rid往後靠在椅背上「我只要知道你不是什麼黑市大老就好」

「你的道德意識相當有意思,Greg在這個議題上他糾結了好一段時間才放棄思考,然而你是思考過後卻接受事實」

「得了吧,世界上要找聖人只能去婦產科找了,剛生出來的小東西可以說是唯一值得被稱為聖人的存在了,他們可沒害死人..Well,大多數沒害死人」他歪了頭說「也沒有真的浪費過什麼或者禍害過什麼,這個世界不是只有是非對錯也不是黑白分明,很大一部份都是灰的,喔,附帶一提你屬於黑洞那種,你連光都沒有,別指望看得出黑白了」

「謝謝你的高評價」

「那可不是誇獎,是陳述事實」從表情看來Rid對麥考夫替他點的濃湯相當滿意「以人類道德角度來看你值得一句王八蛋,不過我也對人出過手…基於法律之類的我覺得我最好別詳述啦」

「啊,那個我不追究」麥考夫讓服務生收走空盤,端上他的魚排

「…羊排?」Rid盯著自己的主餐,想到自己有好幾個月都沒吃到羊肉以外的肉類「好吧,至少我很確定我對這東西不陌生,我說你大概就是那種人吧」

「?」

「你是那種…」Rid一邊在想確切的詞「腦子有問題的人」

「喔?」麥考夫露出了一種會讓大多數人發毛的微笑

「不是說你智商不夠什麼的,我遇過像你這種人,你們給人的感覺就是這樣子,腦子缺了什麼東西讓你們整個不像人類,你裝的很好,你學普通人學的很像,但就跟看到裝成沙地的變色龍一樣,你就是知道那裡絕對有問題」Rid彈了手指「你缺了點人類會有的情感,但你感覺上沒有我上一個認識的這種人那麼恐怖」

「這大多不會出自第一次見到我的人的嘴」麥考夫說

「你還有點界線在,而且我覺得你不管是基於什麼原因接近Greg你都不會傷害他」Rid說「但我上次這樣瞎猜的時候落到了一群搶匪的後車廂裡了,我有大約八成肯定吧,好吧六成五,我大約有六成五的信心你不是壞人」

「你不覺得賭剩下那三成五的行為有些風險嗎?」

「剩下三成我有信心Greg能自己解決的」Rid說「如果那百分之五發生的話我會保證你死得很乾淨的」他掰著手指算「豺狼.鱷魚.蟒蛇之類的都能消化骨頭呢」

「這是你隱瞞你對此事件了解程度的原因嗎?」麥考夫說

「我不知道你在說什麼」Rid放下叉子但手上依然拿著刀

「我雖然不會主動涉及黑市交易,但我知道有什麼在檯面下流通」麥考夫直盯著Rid「你也許以為經由專業經理人轉手,由海外帳號下單就能夠避免被注意到,你是打算在非法交易的人口中打聽什麼」

「你這個人很奇怪」Rid把餐刀和空盤交給服務生「你全部都知道了卻還花時間問」

「你會認為我知道你所掌握的所有資訊的原因是?我們是第一次見面而且在此之前你從沒涉及英國境內的地下市場」

「我不知道你怎麼做到的,但是從你的樣子我看得出來你再問一堆你已經知道答案的問題」Rid站起來把腿上的餐巾丟在桌上「這讓我非常.非常的煩躁,再見」Rid拿了他的外套(嚴格來說是他從Greg家偷來的)轉身離開

 

 

當電梯門即將關上的時候雨傘擋住了門讓電梯門又打開了,麥考夫進了電梯站在Rid旁邊

 

當Rid完全不打算裝成他那位相對之下相當穩重的弟弟時候在行為上可以很容易的分出差別,作為一個探長雷斯垂德是不會在餐廳把襯衫扣子解到第三顆的,這是一個高階警官的自我約束,而且站姿上差異也很大

 

「從手上已有的資訊加以進行合理推斷能夠得到的資訊超越你所假設」麥考夫說

「你以為你是什麼,神探嗎?」Rid說「你跟你那個有名的弟弟一樣會從我的袖子看出我昨天跟誰握手嗎?」

「很顯然你昨天沒有跟任何人握手,但你有爬樹」麥考夫說

「What the…」Rid給了麥考夫一個怪異的眼神然後認真的看了一下自己的手掌「你怎麼會知道」

「不在掌心的部分,熱帶有很多樹木的汁液屬於膠狀很難清除,你的指甲縫有殘留的樹汁,依照氧化後呈現的顏色判斷」麥考夫瞥了一眼「你接到你弟弟電話的時候你絕對就在樹上」

「Son of b..」Rid把最後那個字留在嘴裡,在別人地盤上問候他老媽不是個好點子「你真的就靠那堆情報就推論我知道你們不知道的事情?」

「我本來沒太大把握,但你現在的反應證明了你真的知道一些關鍵的情報」麥考夫說

「…」發覺自己被拐了的Rid瞪著怡然自得地看著電梯樓層減少的麥考夫,很努力的不開口問候對方祖宗「我會告訴你我知道了什麼,但你不准告訴Greg」

「我不會在主動情況下告知他這段對話」麥考夫說

 

地下停車場的樓層到了,兩人坐進黑車裏頭司機開始往外開的時候對話才繼續

「我不會帶著唯一一個衛星電話爬樹」Rid說「當時電話是Ali接的,他是當地的嚮導,但他的英文不好,我從樹上下來後電話已經斷了,他只能告訴我那通電話的內容是我有一個弟弟已經被人殺死了,但他不知道我有三個弟弟,所以我只能多打幾通電話去問我的一些老朋友,也就是你說的那些從事地下市場交易的人,畢竟基於Greg工作的性質,有可能他死了卻沒有被報導」

「然後?」

「他們告訴我,死掉的是我那個在蘇格蘭場當警探的弟弟」Rid說「而我回來以後Tommy告訴我死的是Jay,所以我到蘇格蘭場看了所有人的狀況,你沒見過Jay所以你應該不知道他跟Greg在電話上聽起來有多像,而蘇格蘭場的人他們表達出來的肢體語言和眼神顯示他們並沒有同事被人宰了,你是天才你想想這會是怎樣一個情況下才會產生的誤會」Rid最認真的表情大概就是現在了

「喔」

「喔?就一個”喔”字而已?」Rid少見的冷靜一秒消失又恢復隨時暴走的情緒「你是想出了什麼鬼結論才會用”喔”來回答啊!?」

「跟你一樣的結論,所以你隱藏事實的行為十分合理」麥考夫說「而你必須好好想想等這件事情落幕後你要怎麼逃過你弟弟的…追殺,這個詞用在這裡相當貼切,他絕對會作出近乎追殺的行為的」

「那是之後的事了」Rid說「你也是當人家大哥的你該找時間與你弟弟好好談談,聊聊天什麼的,不然人沒了的時候你想說什麼都來不及了」

「Greg可能沒跟你說過,我跟夏洛克不是這種類型的兄弟」

「Greg沒跟我說過什麼,上次我們勉強算是說到話的時候是電子郵件,他有個案子是吹箭中毒的,我是靠別的來判斷你和那個小天才是兄弟的」

「...」麥考夫突然覺得自己是個白癡,他當時居然沒有想到Greg不可能跟毒物學專業的人交往這件事,而且他早該想到他有個長年在海外的兄弟「我和夏洛克長的可不像」

「如果氣質有顯性基因你跟他會幾乎一樣」Rid翻白眼說「不過你們都有虹膜異色症」

「我的在室內並不明顯」

「我是靠觀察動物吃飯的,一群斑馬我可以編號50隻然後全部都認得,你以為我眼睛有多差」

「你有遠視」麥考夫毫不猶豫地說

「我開始考慮產卵期的食人魚也許很適合你了」Rid說「你喜歡紅腹食人魚嗎?」

「你打算在哪下車?蘇格蘭場?」麥考夫把話題岔開,他看著那張臉說出”我覺得你很適合剁碎了餵魚”此類的犯罪預告發言非常的詭異

「前面巴士站把我放著就好」他下車的時候又回頭對麥考夫說「喔對了,關於我那些死亡威脅你可千萬要當真,我不是在開玩笑的,對,我沒有很高的道德標準,掰掰」

 

在Rid下車後好一陣子麥考夫終於忍不住扶額,剛剛看到的一切畫面實在遠超過”感覺詭異”,已經衝破了他能忍的程度了,他現在完全能夠理解為什麼夏洛克會從同時有這對兄弟的蘇格蘭場逃跑了

 

 

Rid坐在巴士站看著車流,然後搭上巴士消失在倫敦街頭

 

Tommy和Greg吃完晚餐後一起散步打算繞點路再去開車回家

「Greg」他叫自己的哥哥「之後我們要放假了,聖誕節的時候我們大家一起去Rey那裡過吧」

「…」雷斯垂德深吸一口氣然後嘆氣「我想到時候再說吧,我不知道我到時候會不會遇到瘋狂聖誕老人在城裡搶劫之類的,或是夏洛克突然告訴我他要我幫他找魯道夫(聖誕老人的馴鹿)」

「你上次的確被他叫出去找一隻賽馬,如果真的要找馴鹿也不奇怪…」

「我們三個可以陪Rey跟Liz過節,如果Rid沒跑回叢林的話啦,但至少我們兩個一定會在北半球」

「我會想辦法把所有事情推開的」雷斯垂德搭著自己么弟的肩「如果夏洛克到時候惹麻煩我也會放他去死的,反正他有個哥哥會救他」


	4. Chapter 4

「Greg你還沒吃晚餐吧」Tommy在蘇格蘭場附近攔截準備回家的哥哥把他帶來吃飯「這家咖啡廳的焗烤很棒喔」

「你幫我點吧」雷斯垂德說

「那我幫你點一份焗烤培根馬鈴薯你要喝咖啡還是紅茶?」

「你想害我得心臟病還是高膽固醇啊,你多吃點蔬菜吧!」雷斯垂德笑著說「都可以啦,你去幫我點吧」

 

 

在Tommy去櫃檯的時候雷斯垂德注意到有位穿得像老教授的年輕人(那個年紀的人穿毛衣背心,真的?這至少要五十歲才會穿搭成這樣吧)

 

那個人跟Tommy似乎很熟,走過去就搭肩聊起天來了,後來Tommy在忙著點餐的時候那個人就走過來和雷斯垂德打招呼

「嗨,你跟Tom一起來的啊?」對方伸手和雷斯垂德握手「我是Leo Smith」

「Greg」雷斯垂德注意到這個人的口音一聽就是那種受過很良好教育的口音,大概是劍橋的「你是Tommy的朋友?」

「算是吧,你是Tom的…爸爸嗎?」Leo中間遲疑了一下才說

「哈哈」雷斯垂德忍不住笑了「我是他的哥哥,排行第二的,Tommy是第四個,是跟我們差了很多歲的老么」

「這至少差了二十歲吧」Leo說

「超過」雷斯垂德說「我們三個當哥哥的年紀都夠當他爸了沒錯」

「教授,古典文學系的其他人都到了你不上樓嗎?」一個學生跑來對Leo說

「喔,好!」Leo站起來「很高興認識你,我必須要走了,幫我告訴Tom他選修的歷史課的教授把他當掉了」說完就和那個學生一起離開了

「Leo找你說了什麼啊」Tommy回來後問

「他要我告訴你你的歷史被當了」雷斯垂德說「那傢伙頂多三十歲吧,真的是個教授?」

「他三十一,是古典文學系的終身教授」Tommy說「我打算明天去看看Raven和Liz,不知道Rey還好嗎」

「Rid也去過了」雷斯垂德說「Raven Meyers只是戰神雅典娜的另一個說法而已,你擔心太多了,你只要過去幫他打掃一下或陪Liz玩他就會很高興了」

「說得也是」Tommy點頭「Jay的葬禮大概什麼時候會辦?」

「很難說」雷斯垂德嘆氣「要看案子怎麼樣走」

「有找到剩下的部位嗎?」Tommy問得很小心

「…」雷斯垂德沒有回答

「抱歉我不該問」

「沒事的,我只是在想Jay到死了也還是那個打死不回家賴在外面玩的傢伙」

「如果我跟你們一起長大那應該很精彩」Tommy說

「喔,那你大概活不到上大學了」雷斯垂德淡定的說「或至少會在跟我們一起出去壯遊的時候死於各種蠢到爆的原因,比如在美國卻被袋鼠踢死之類的」

「你們高中畢業跑去美國玩了一整年這件事我每次聽都覺得不像真的」

「是真的啊,一邊玩一邊做點短期的工作就能打發掉很多開支了」雷斯垂德說「…如果你看到模特兒照片或是聽到莫名其妙的一些傳言那都是Rid和Jay幹的」

「我不要追究細節比較好,對吧」Tommy大致上了解了自己三個哥哥的行為模式會導致什麼狀況

「沒錯」雷斯垂德低頭開始戳剛送上來的焗烤馬鈴薯「Raven那邊的相簿你也最好別亂翻…」他的頭更低了

 

\-------

「並非是什麼不良企圖,亦不會危害他的生命財產安全」麥考夫說

「公務利害關係而言你靠他靠得太近了」Rid把玩著手上的銀製餐刀,這大概是唯一一個能把高級餐刀耍得像黑手黨威脅人耍小刀一樣的人吧,而且這俐落程度高到令人懷疑他平時都在幹什麼

「Well,那屬於你的個人想法了」麥考夫說

「我是不知道你為什麼連Raven都畫入你的管轄範圍」Rid說「但就我所知你不是這種慈善家」

「那麼你認為我是什麼人呢?」麥考夫頗富玩興的微笑問

「並不清楚確切的身分,但我不必知道一條蛇是蝮蛇或蟒蛇才去閃躲他,是蛇都一樣,離越遠越好」Rid說

「身為一名生物學者你知道的似乎略多」麥考夫喝起餐前酒

「當你成日待在動盪地區與那些背景複雜的人相處你總會知道一點事,比如你毀了好幾樁大規模殺傷性武器走私,用查稅的名義搞倒了幾家跨海從事洗錢的公司,喔,我還知道有幾場內戰應該要算在你頭上」Rid用刀指著麥考夫

「放任其發生不表示我是兇手,那是無關我方利害關係的地區性事件」麥考夫說「我只是一名為自己的國家服務的公務員罷了」

「我爸也是公務員,他可沒害別的國家陷入三年內戰」Rid說

「我評估發生的事件,進行干涉與調整,使我的國家獲得最高利益與安全」麥考夫說「依照政府的智商,我有時更接近損害控制員」

「OK」Rid往後靠在椅背上「我只要知道你不是什麼黑市大老就好」

「你的道德意識相當有意思,Greg在這個議題上他糾結了好一段時間才放棄思考,然而你是思考過後卻接受事實」

「得了吧,世界上要找聖人只能去婦產科找了,剛生出來的小東西可以說是唯一值得被稱為聖人的存在了,他們可沒害死人..Well,大多數沒害死人」他歪了頭說「也沒有真的浪費過什麼或者禍害過什麼,這個世界不是只有是非對錯也不是黑白分明,很大一部份都是灰的,喔,附帶一提你屬於黑洞那種,你連光都沒有,別指望看得出黑白了」

「謝謝你的高評價」

「那可不是誇獎,是陳述事實」從表情看來Rid對麥考夫替他點的濃湯相當滿意「以人類道德角度來看你值得一句王八蛋,不過我也對人出過手…基於法律之類的我覺得我最好別詳述啦」

「啊,那個我不追究」麥考夫讓服務生收走空盤,端上他的魚排

「…羊排?」Rid盯著自己的主餐,想到自己有好幾個月都沒吃到羊肉以外的肉類「好吧,至少我很確定我對這東西不陌生,我說你大概就是那種人吧」

「?」

「你是那種…」Rid一邊在想確切的詞「腦子有問題的人」

「喔?」麥考夫露出了一種會讓大多數人發毛的微笑

「不是說你智商不夠什麼的,我遇過像你這種人,你們給人的感覺就是這樣子,腦子缺了什麼東西讓你們整個不像人類,你裝的很好,你學普通人學的很像,但就跟看到裝成沙地的變色龍一樣,你就是知道那裡絕對有問題」Rid彈了手指「你缺了點人類會有的情感,但你感覺上沒有我上一個認識的這種人那麼恐怖」

「這大多不會出自第一次見到我的人的嘴」麥考夫說

「你還有點界線在,而且我覺得你不管是基於什麼原因接近Greg你都不會傷害他」Rid說「但我上次這樣瞎猜的時候落到了一群搶匪的後車廂裡了,我有大約八成肯定吧,好吧六成五,我大約有六成五的信心你不是壞人」

「你不覺得賭剩下那三成五的行為有些風險嗎?」

「剩下三成我有信心Greg能自己解決的」Rid說「如果那百分之五發生的話我會保證你死得很乾淨的」他掰著手指算「豺狼.鱷魚.蟒蛇之類的都能消化骨頭呢」

「這是你隱瞞你對此事件了解程度的原因嗎?」麥考夫說

「我不知道你在說什麼」Rid放下叉子但手上依然拿著刀

「我雖然不會主動涉及黑市交易,但我知道有什麼在檯面下流通」麥考夫直盯著Rid「你也許以為經由專業經理人轉手,由海外帳號下單就能夠避免被注意到,你是打算在非法交易的人口中打聽什麼」

「你這個人很奇怪」Rid把餐刀和空盤交給服務生「你全部都知道了卻還花時間問」

「你會認為我知道你所掌握的所有資訊的原因是?我們是第一次見面而且在此之前你從沒涉及英國境內的地下市場」

「我不知道你怎麼做到的,但是從你的樣子我看得出來你再問一堆你已經知道答案的問題」Rid站起來把腿上的餐巾丟在桌上「這讓我非常.非常的煩躁,再見」Rid拿了他的外套(嚴格來說是他從Greg家偷來的)轉身離開

 

 

當電梯門即將關上的時候雨傘擋住了門讓電梯門又打開了,麥考夫進了電梯站在Rid旁邊

 

當Rid完全不打算裝成他那位相對之下相當穩重的弟弟時候在行為上可以很容易的分出差別,作為一個探長雷斯垂德是不會在餐廳把襯衫扣子解到第三顆的,這是一個高階警官的自我約束,而且站姿上差異也很大

 

「從手上已有的資訊加以進行合理推斷能夠得到的資訊超越你所假設」麥考夫說

「你以為你是什麼,神探嗎?」Rid說「你跟你那個有名的弟弟一樣會從我的袖子看出我昨天跟誰握手嗎?」

「很顯然你昨天沒有跟任何人握手,但你有爬樹」麥考夫說

「What the…」Rid給了麥考夫一個怪異的眼神然後認真的看了一下自己的手掌「你怎麼會知道」

「不在掌心的部分,熱帶有很多樹木的汁液屬於膠狀很難清除,你的指甲縫有殘留的樹汁,依照氧化後呈現的顏色判斷」麥考夫瞥了一眼「你接到你弟弟電話的時候你絕對就在樹上」

「Son of b..」Rid把最後那個字留在嘴裡,在別人地盤上問候他老媽不是個好點子「你真的就靠那堆情報就推論我知道你們不知道的事情?」

「我本來沒太大把握,但你現在的反應證明了你真的知道一些關鍵的情報」麥考夫說

「…」發覺自己被拐了的Rid瞪著怡然自得地看著電梯樓層減少的麥考夫,很努力的不開口問候對方祖宗「我會告訴你我知道了什麼,但你不准告訴Greg」

「我不會在主動情況下告知他這段對話」麥考夫說

 

地下停車場的樓層到了,兩人坐進黑車裏頭司機開始往外開的時候對話才繼續

「我不會帶著唯一一個衛星電話爬樹」Rid說「當時電話是Ali接的,他是當地的嚮導,但他的英文不好,我從樹上下來後電話已經斷了,他只能告訴我那通電話的內容是我有一個弟弟已經被人殺死了,但他不知道我有三個弟弟,所以我只能多打幾通電話去問我的一些老朋友,也就是你說的那些從事地下市場交易的人,畢竟基於Greg工作的性質,有可能他死了卻沒有被報導」

「然後?」

「他們告訴我,死掉的是我那個在蘇格蘭場當警探的弟弟」Rid說「而我回來以後Tommy告訴我死的是Jay,所以我到蘇格蘭場看了所有人的狀況,你沒見過Jay所以你應該不知道他跟Greg在電話上聽起來有多像,而蘇格蘭場的人他們表達出來的肢體語言和眼神顯示他們並沒有同事被人宰了,你是天才你想想這會是怎樣一個情況下才會產生的誤會」Rid最認真的表情大概就是現在了

「喔」

「喔?就一個”喔”字而已?」Rid少見的冷靜一秒消失又恢復隨時暴走的情緒「你是想出了什麼鬼結論才會用”喔”來回答啊!?」

「跟你一樣的結論,所以你隱藏事實的行為十分合理」麥考夫說「而你必須好好想想等這件事情落幕後你要怎麼逃過你弟弟的…追殺,這個詞用在這裡相當貼切,他絕對會作出近乎追殺的行為的」

「那是之後的事了」Rid說「你也是當人家大哥的你該找時間與你弟弟好好談談,聊聊天什麼的,不然人沒了的時候你想說什麼都來不及了」

「Greg可能沒跟你說過,我跟夏洛克不是這種類型的兄弟」

「Greg沒跟我說過什麼,上次我們勉強算是說到話的時候是電子郵件,他有個案子是吹箭中毒的,我是靠別的來判斷你和那個小天才是兄弟的」

「...」麥考夫突然覺得自己是個白癡,他當時居然沒有想到Greg不可能跟毒物學專業的人交往這件事,而且他早該想到他有個長年在海外的兄弟「我和夏洛克長的可不像」

「如果氣質有顯性基因你跟他會幾乎一樣」Rid翻白眼說「不過你們都有虹膜異色症」

「我的在室內並不明顯」

「我是靠觀察動物吃飯的,一群斑馬我可以編號50隻然後全部都認得,你以為我眼睛有多差」

「你有遠視」麥考夫毫不猶豫地說

「我開始考慮產卵期的食人魚也許很適合你了」Rid說「你喜歡紅腹食人魚嗎?」

「你打算在哪下車?蘇格蘭場?」麥考夫把話題岔開,他看著那張臉說出”我覺得你很適合剁碎了餵魚”此類的犯罪預告發言非常的詭異

「前面巴士站把我放著就好」他下車的時候又回頭對麥考夫說「喔對了,關於我那些死亡威脅你可千萬要當真,我不是在開玩笑的,對,我沒有很高的道德標準,掰掰」

 

在Rid下車後好一陣子麥考夫終於忍不住扶額,剛剛看到的一切畫面實在遠超過”感覺詭異”,已經衝破了他能忍的程度了,他現在完全能夠理解為什麼夏洛克會從同時有這對兄弟的蘇格蘭場逃跑了

 

 

Rid坐在巴士站看著車流,然後搭上巴士消失在倫敦街頭

 

Tommy和Greg吃完晚餐後一起散步打算繞點路再去開車回家

「Greg」他叫自己的哥哥「之後我們要放假了,聖誕節的時候我們大家一起去Rey那裡過吧」

「…」雷斯垂德深吸一口氣然後嘆氣「我想到時候再說吧,我不知道我到時候會不會遇到瘋狂聖誕老人在城裡搶劫之類的,或是夏洛克突然告訴我他要我幫他找魯道夫(聖誕老人的馴鹿)」

「你上次的確被他叫出去找一隻賽馬,如果真的要找馴鹿也不奇怪…」

「我們三個可以陪Rey跟Liz過節,如果Rid沒跑回叢林的話啦,但至少我們兩個一定會在北半球」

「我會想辦法把所有事情推開的」雷斯垂德搭著自己么弟的肩「如果夏洛克到時候惹麻煩我也會放他去死的,反正他有個哥哥會救他」

 

 

在一間龍蛇雜處的酒吧角落有一個金髮的男子,他戴著帽子坐在角落靜靜地喝酒,直到吧台一個光頭男人離開,他在桌上留下酒錢跟了出去

 

那個光頭有些醉了,他走到地鐵站裡去後金髮男子依然跟著他,但光頭並沒有注意到這個路人

 

金髮男子在光頭對面坐下,他的帽沿壓得很低,帶著粗框眼鏡和圍巾,金髮男拿出一本書看,書頁裡夾著三張照片,其中一張就是對面這個光頭

跟新納粹黨有往來,在捷克就有犯罪前科,持假護照入境還有暴力前科外也是各種黑幫的打手和善後者

 

光頭下車了,金髮男沒跟上,他在下一站下車,進了公廁拿下帶假髮的帽子和眼鏡,Rid看著鏡子裡的自己發呆

 

他很擅長模仿別人,刻意惹老師生氣或是裝成自己兩個弟弟來惡作劇,但他很清楚他模仿不來Greg對人的關愛或Jay那種在內心對原則的忠誠

某個層面上他們三個只有Jay是最正常的,他們三個都很清楚這件事,只是沒有說出來而已,Greg的問題只對他自己造成傷害,但他對別人造成的傷害不小,不是刻意的,他只是沒那麼在乎而已

 

他把筆記本拿出來在光頭的照片下打勾,翻頁看另兩個人的照片下也都打勾了,這三個人目前都努力過著低調的生活想躲過警方的雷達,所以他們的生活會很固定,而且會避免各種與老東家的接觸

而這些人如果失蹤了也很合理的,他們會被視為逃亡而不是失蹤

 

Rid哼著歌走出地鐵站招了計程車

「One is lonely .two is boring .three is Company」他唱著開了車門上車告訴司機地址


	5. Chapter 5

夏洛克從茉莉那拿回手機以後拿著手機仔細觀察,John終於忍不住問他到底在看什麼  
「指紋」夏洛克說  
「弄髒了拿酒精棉片擦就好了啊」John拉開抽屜翻找  
「指紋太少了,上面只有茉莉的指紋」夏洛克說「雷斯垂德的哥哥絕對不是普通的學者」  
「他是個很奇怪的人但也不至於這樣吧,說不定他只是覺得還你前要擦乾淨而已」John說  
「他拔掉Mycrof放的竊聽跟監視器了,雷斯垂德辦公室裏面除了一個放在仙人掌盆栽裡面的以外都被拔了」夏洛克說  
「等等,他辦公室裏面有這些東西??」John說  
「喔,別大驚小怪了,他是個控制狂,你的診間裏面的是我拆掉的」夏洛克說「他也清除了我手機上他打過的號碼,我剛剛復原以後已經變成空號了」  
「你難道懷疑…」John猶豫的開口「他跟Jeremy Lestrade的死有關?」  
「不可能是他殺的,但他現在可能在計劃什麼,他的行李不可能過一般的海關,他腳上有私人飛機的地毯纖維,推測是跟中東王室相關的人幫他趕回家的」Sherlock說「非常有意思的人物」  
「別惹到雷斯垂德」John知道Sherlock現在對探長的多胞胎哥哥起了興趣,而且是多數人想避免被關注的那種「他要是真的生氣了我覺得沒人能攔下他」  
  
隔天一整天雷斯垂德都在蘇格蘭場裡,他並沒有被要求工作,現在也被強制放了帶薪假,但他堅持他待在這裡會比較好受,他也順便整理了自己的辦公室,他不知道Rid回來後幹什麼去了,他的原則一向是不要追究Rid私人時間在幹什麼  
  
他不管迪摩根的意見也堅持旁聽案件進展的報告,屍體已經幾乎都找齊了,在海口找到了剩下的部分,但頭部還是失蹤的,狄摩克每次在按下投影片的下一張前都會看一眼站在角落的雷斯垂德希望他離開,但不論看到多麼恐怖的圖片他都直視著螢幕,還會幫茉莉補充屍檢的時候沒能解釋好的部分  
  
「他身上有殘留小型金屬碎片應該是生前就有的」雷斯垂德在被找到的斷腳X光片被放上來的時候說「我們小時候在舅舅那邊工廠玩的時候調皮把金屬玩具車放在液壓機上,玩具車爆開的時候Jay站在最前面,他的腳被刺了很多個洞,那時候就沒清乾淨了」他說「鐵片拿出來的時候應該會是藍色的」  
「Greg」茉莉看著他「可以麻煩你幫我去跟安德森拿我的USB嗎?他在巴茨醫院」  
「茉莉…」雷斯垂德才想說他要留下就被茉莉用眼神打斷  
「麻煩你了」茉莉用很堅決的口氣要他離開  
雷斯垂德最後拿女法醫沒轍,離開了簡報室,他知道茉莉是為他好,看自己的親人慘死的屍體不是多好的體驗  
  
而且他跟Jay長得一模一樣,這就像是看著自己的身體死去一樣,有時候他看著照片上的斷掌會感到自己的手掌發冷,甚至必須低頭看一下自己的雙手,動一下自己的手指來擺脫那種異樣的心理作用  
  
他一整天被茉莉當成跑腿的到處送文件,他猜得到是茉莉跟大家說好了讓他這樣忙,避免他又抓著Jay的案件不放  
  
  
晚上,Greg回到他的公寓的時候在門口停頓了一下,他的單身公寓的門有點奇怪,多了他以前沒看過的痕跡,看起來是撬棍留下的刮痕,他伸手拿出他的警棍,側身進入了他的公寓,他警戒的貼著牆走,並慢慢打開所有的燈,他的公寓只有臥室.客廳.浴室而已,並沒有太多地方可以躲人,最後打開廁所的門的時候他確定家裡並沒有外人,然而他站在滿是水的浴室地板上嘆了口氣很無奈的拿出手機打給蘇格蘭場的同事  
「狄摩克是我,我的公寓被人闖入了」雷斯垂德說「我哥哥可能會不請自來的借走我的衣服但他會恢復原狀,我的公寓現在像被一群土狼翻過一樣,連馬桶水箱都被砸破了,有人在我公寓搜索過什麼,而且搜得非常詳細,麻煩派安德森他們來一下」  
  
雷斯垂德坐在他公寓外等不用多久警鈴就越來越響亮了,他向來處理現場的人員們道謝打招呼後好幾個人都告訴他可以來他家借住一晚等等的,甚至有人問他需不需要順便把保險申請寫了,這財產損失肯定不少,雷斯垂德這才抹了把臉想到他離婚後完全忘了有保險這回事,他可能得在幾個同袍家的沙發借住幾晚了  
  
他被狄摩克帶到附近的咖啡廳,狄摩克給他點了咖啡後開始寫雷斯垂德的筆錄  
「還好你家裡沒人」狄摩克中途看了一下手機後把畫面給雷斯垂德看「不管是誰闖進你家都把這留下了,暫且不管是不是恐嚇或只是單純的丟三落四,你最好換個地方住,我可以幫你申請安全屋」手機螢幕上是在他被割開翻亂的床墊旁地上掉落的一枚子彈  
「點二二」雷斯垂德辨識了這個子彈的口徑「足以殺人但不會搞得一蹋糊塗,很適合在狹小的室內使用,對方如果是刻意選過的大概很清楚自己在幹嘛」  
「他們沒有拿走任何值錢的東西,但很確實地把所有可能藏東西的地方都翻過了,連你的充電線的頭都被拆開過了」狄摩克一邊說一邊把手機裡安德森傳來的現場照片給雷斯垂德看  
「等一下!上一張給我看!」雷斯垂德說  
「這張?」狄摩克把螢幕滑向上一張書桌的照片  
「我的電腦不見了」雷斯垂德的臉色非常不妙  
「你電腦裡面有什麼?」狄摩克被他的反應嚇到了「你的報告嗎?天啊別告訴我是你所有的報告,寫一份夏洛克相關的報告可以花我一個禮拜,你那裏面得有多少啊!!」  
「報告我可以隨時重寫」雷斯垂德穿上他的外套開始往外走「那裏面有我的全家福」  
狄摩克追了上去他聽不懂這是什麼意思  
「我的電腦裡面有我全家人的合照」雷斯垂德被狄摩克抓住了他只能停下來跟他解釋「聽著你現在到這個地址去把Meyers母女保護起來,我要去找Holmes」  
「等等!雷斯垂德!」狄摩克一邊看著地址一邊拿著電話追不上雷斯垂德「你不能就這樣把我的警車開走啊!雷斯垂德!!」看著車子消失的狄摩克只能開始聯絡讓人去查清楚那對母女是誰「…他為什麼叫夏洛克Holmes?他真的需要休息了…」狄摩克喃喃念著  
  
雷斯垂德出現在第歐根尼斯俱樂部門口的時候他不管所有靠上來要問他找誰的侍者甚至很大聲的吼了麥考夫的名字要他出來,他被安西亞從一群準備拿出電擊槍的侍者(保鑣還比較接近事實)中救下,安西亞沒有看著手機慢條斯理地走,他拽著雷斯垂德的袖子(這從沒發生過)往麥考夫隱密的辦公室走  
雷斯垂德被關進辦公室以後安西亞走回外頭應該是在交代外面的人什麼吧,他拿起手機打給Rey,他知道他們睡到一半被警察叫起來充滿困惑但已經被警察保護起來以後鬆了一大口氣,警方最終方案似乎是加派人手巡邏並確保他們安全,她們不到能被送到安全屋的程度,雷斯垂德坐在麥考夫辦公桌前通常是他來討論夏洛克闖了大禍的時候才會坐的位置,會正面著麥考夫,對方目前明顯不在就是了  
他知道他剛剛做的事情讓他被拿電擊槍甚至真槍射擊都很合理,但他到現在都沒辦法冷靜下來,他一直抖腳,他只有在精神很緊繃的時候會有這個不良習慣,他也注意到自己在咬嘴皮,因為他嘴唇流血了  
他已經很久.很久沒有這麼地…也算不上恐懼,但他很清楚他被狙擊槍指著腦門的時候都沒這麼地失控  
他不知道多久以後麥考夫進了辦公室,放了一杯熱牛奶在他手上,雷斯垂德沒有追問為什麼他會給他一杯溫牛奶,因為他大約猜得到茉莉溫牛奶的時候被監視器拍到了  
雷斯垂德抬頭跟他對上眼的時候麥考夫面不改色但心裡是被用力地晃了一下,他第一次看到探長這種表情  
“真詭異啊,剛剛似乎有什麼往我胸腔撞了一下”是麥考夫看到那張臉的第一想法  
「…look I’m sorry..」雷斯垂德為自己剛才的魯莽道歉  
「Don’t」麥考夫說「我可以說如果換作是我的話我已經出動軍隊了」他露出他飽受探長批評的官僚冷笑讓探長笑了下  
「我知道你的狀況了」麥考夫說「我從內閣會議回來的路上已經定位到你的電腦了」  
「在哪?」雷斯垂德站了起來  
「這」麥考夫讓安西亞拿來探長的電腦「請不要太過追究於我怎麼找到你的電腦的,我只能說你並不會對這種細節感到心安」  
雷斯垂德看著桌上的筆電,想動手開機  
  
「不用開機了」麥考夫說「我的部下找到的時候帶著這台筆電的人在來得及開機前就意外摔落月台被地鐵撞死了」  
「What?」雷斯垂德問  
「一個相當低階的慣竊,他本來站在月台等車,突然手腳發軟往前倒下頭被進站的地鐵撞爆了」麥考夫說「他的雙手跟下半身因為撞擊往反方向飛了,這台電腦被站務人員收去,我的人檢查過了,從你前天開電腦搜尋過你弟弟的游泳比賽後都沒有任何軟體跟檔案被打開過,你可以放心了,但這台電腦被撞得很嚴重,大概不用多久就會壞了,我已經幫你備份了硬碟上所有的東西,你隨時可以來這裡向櫃台領取」  
雷斯垂德摀著臉想著剛才聽到的一切,這也太過巧合了,偷他東西的人突然意外被地鐵撞死?  
「如果你在想是不是我殺的人那答案是”No”」麥考夫看穿了雷斯垂德的想法「修繕地鐵車頭跟恢復行駛需要的社會成本太大,我有97種更有效率的方式,其中有65種在這個人離開你的公寓半徑0.5公里內就能確保他人間蒸發,這個人的死亡與我無關」  
「說得也是…」雷斯垂德站了起來,向麥考夫致謝  
「不用謝」麥考夫有些生疏的模仿著一般人會做的輕拍雷斯垂德肩膀安慰他,這讓雷斯垂德笑了出來  
「我很清楚你不擅長這套,你不用勉強自己安慰我,謝謝你,晚安了,麥考夫」雷斯垂德拿起他的外套「這台筆電能放在你這嗎?或者直接銷毀也沒關係,最近這上面的東西恐怕會製造很大的麻煩」  
「比如?」麥考夫明知故問的拖延時間  
「裡面有我跟我兄弟們的合照,還有Jay和Rey抱著Liz的照片,別人分不出我們,要是他們找上他們母女我不知道我會怎麼樣」雷斯垂德疲憊的說「我要走了,我欠你一次,麥考夫」  
  
  
雷斯垂德婉拒了麥考夫提議的借他一個地方安全的過這陣子的提議,雷斯垂德想的是MI6的安全屋之類的其實也相去不遠,麥考夫在倫敦有別的房子,只要整理出來就能讓他待上好一陣子,而且保證安全  
  
雷斯垂德在第歐根尼司門口遇到了John  
  
「What are you doing here?」雷斯垂德問  
「夏洛克說你一定在這裡,他要我來接你,我今天值夜班,你可以睡我的房間」John說  
雷斯垂德沒有拒絕來自小的那個福爾摩斯的提議,尤其John都特地來找他了,他們回雷斯垂德現在依然是犯罪現場的公寓拿了雷斯垂德所剩的幾套完整乾淨的衣服和他的錢包證件等等才回到221B  
  
他一進門哈德森太太就給了他一個大大的擁抱,各種安慰和沒有停過的”要不要餅乾/茶/牛奶”等等話語讓他漸漸地從精神緊張中脫離,夏洛克沒有跟他說太多話,這算是夏洛克特殊的關心方式了  
  
雷斯垂德在John房間睡的時候不算很安穩,他被那些相片困擾著,他能夠想像到那種傷發生在自己身上的感覺,極度具體的想像得出來他會有什麼反應,他兩個兄弟在受了這種傷後又各自會是什麼反應,翻來覆去太久,最後他聽到小提琴聲,柔和的而不是平常鋸木頭的那種音樂聲,悠悠地從樓下傳來,他沒注意到自己什麼時候睡著的  
  
但他做了個噩夢,他夢到他目睹Jay被船隻螺旋槳打到那一天的景象,但這次Jay沒有活下來,他直接被切成了碎片  
  
  
雷斯垂德離開後麥考夫打開他自己的電腦,撥放了監視畫面,竊賊本來好好地站在月台上等著突然往前倒太過奇怪,他打開整個地鐵站的所有監視畫面,一共36個畫面同時快轉,他很快地看到了竊賊的身影,他經過了四五個喝醉的年輕人,一個癮君子,三個流浪漢,六個夜班人員,兩個站務員,沒有任何可疑的人  
  
他反覆撥放了兩次月台上這個人倒下前的畫面,一個非常小的跡象讓他調出了對面月台的影像  
  
一個街頭藝人吹著笛子站在對面的月台,當笛子稍稍抬起的時候對面的竊賊摸了一下脖子,然後才倒下了  
麥考夫看著街頭藝人轉身離開,三分鐘後Rid Lestrade出現在月台上,他穿著別的服裝,靠向倒下的屍體似乎是在替對方測量脈搏,但麥考夫看得出來,他在拔除對方脖子上的某個東西  
  
Rid是一個罕見毒物跟了解吹箭的專家,麥考夫笑著讓安西亞刪除了對面月台的畫面  
  
  
在地鐵中有很多已經廢棄的車站,過去在世界大戰的時候被用作防空洞,現在已經荒廢的多得讓人數不清  
  
安東.凱夫諾夫發現自己就在這麼一個地方醒來  
「嗨,臉熟嗎?」安東對面的男人翹著二郎腿對著他微笑「很驚人對吧,在倫敦有這種沒人會來.沒人知道的地方,而且上面就是鬧區,這以前是戰爭時的防空洞,這間大概被用做某種辦公室過,所以有椅子跟桌子」  
安東的表情極為驚恐地看著對方,他嘴裡塞著布料但他的叫聲依然相當大  
「放心,死人沒有復活,但這正是你該擔心的地方」Rid手上戴著手套把玩著一隻大蜘蛛「你殺了我的弟弟,很遺憾的,他是有良心的那個,所以你最好把我想知道的事情都說清楚」他把大蜘蛛放到安東臉上「他不咬人的,只要你不亂動」  
安東的慘叫充斥著整個通道,但傳不到多遠就消失在地鐵的噪音之中


	6. Chapter 6

「睡得不好?」John是雷斯垂德下樓後第一個看到的人,他獨自坐在221B的餐桌邊喝茶(前面擺著一堆不明的藥品,John似乎正在替其中一罐正在腐蝕內容物中的液體計時)  
「你怎麼知道?」雷斯垂德問「你跟Sherlock學壞了吧」  
「是我提前下班回來後在客廳聽見你說夢話,比較接近叫出來」John說「Tea?」  
「有牛奶嗎?」雷斯垂德坐了下來「那是一個正在融化的手指嗎? 」  
「冰箱有有,And yes,我不得不坐在這裡盯著他融化,因為這個案子是國際刑警組織丟過來的,他們也是我必須提早下班的原因,Sherlock指定要我來做這個」John揉了眼睛說  
「國際刑警組織…跟我弟弟的事情有關嗎?」雷斯垂德從John那接過熱茶  
「沒有,只是一個Sherlock拖了很久不想管的案子,他為什麼突然接下我也不知道」John說  
兩個人無言的盯著那隻手指融化,直到雷斯垂德終於開口  
「我昨天說了什麼?我的夢話」雷斯垂德問  
「大部分我聽不懂,我不知道你會說法語」John說「但是我聽得懂你一直說不要開門,你想談談嗎?我不是心理醫生但是我也受過很多心理治療了」  
「…我也想問你怎麼應付在戰場上看到的東西的,尤其是自己戰友死亡」雷斯垂德說  
「那很不一樣」John說「你失去的是弟弟,不是同袍」  
「我一直夢到小時候的事情」雷斯垂德說「我們的父親死於鐵路意外,你大約猜得到他死狀會多不適合瞻仰遺容」  
「……」John沒有接話  
「Rid半夜溜出去想看為什麼大人不讓我們見父親最後一面」雷斯垂德說「我去阻止他們闖禍,Jay去當從犯,我們最後開了冰櫃,你聽到的大概是這段噩夢吧,但不同的是,我夢到的冰櫃中的屍體變成了Jay,在開了櫃門的那一刻他從我旁邊消失變成了屍塊…」雷斯垂德低頭「抱歉讓你聽了這些…」  
「我常常夢見我正在急救的人變成碎塊或者融化成肉泥」John打斷了雷斯垂德的道歉「那是我剛開始住派阿富汗的事情,我第一次見到誤觸地雷的傷患以後開始的,但是我沒有特別的”走出陰影的方法”之類的,我只是一直忙著我該做的事情,直到我自己也中彈退役,那個夢什麼時候停止的我並不知道」  
「….我想我大概過陣子會好點」雷斯垂德說「我要去蘇格蘭場了,謝謝你的茶」  
「你還在放假吧?」John對著樓梯喊,雷斯垂德早已消失了  
  
雷斯垂德如常出現在蘇格蘭場內的時候大家都在忙,這很正常就是了,直到有人抬頭見到他看了幾次確定他是自家探長後一臉要死的樣子拉著他往偵訊室去  
  
他見到Rid裝成自己在做筆錄  
「oh fuck」雷斯垂德抹了一把臉  
「對不起,我們都以為…」那個警員臉色比他更難看  
「不怪你們,有時候我爸也分不出來,他什麼時候來的?」雷斯垂德說  
「早上八點」警員說「他帶著一份不知道誰給的資料要我們開始調查,連那個國際刑警Luca都被他派去找資料了,然後狄摩克就照他說的把這傢伙帶回來了,…老天爺啊,你哥哥裝你也太像了,而且很…」  
「很會演,很擅長影響別人的情緒」雷斯垂德說著接過這個人的資料「相信我,他沒有從警是我一輩子最高興的事情,為什麼他要偵訊一個醫藥廠商的小業務?」  
「他拿來的資料顯示Jeremy Vincent Lestrade所用的假身分最後接洽的是這個人在北非的聯絡人,一個小運輸公司而已」警員說  
「他在講的根本不是英文你們還能把他跟我搞錯??」雷斯垂德開了偵訊室的對監控的聲音後摔了檔案夾  
「我們知道你會說法文,他也說這傢伙會說法語所以..」小警員嚇了一跳,他沒看過雷斯垂德生氣  
「我要把那傢伙丟進泰晤士河裡!」雷斯垂德發現偵訊室的門被鎖上後怒罵,當他要去拿鑰匙甚至可能是拿破壞工具的時候門自己開了,Rid看到雷斯垂德暴怒的站在他面前的時候收起了他假裝的”警探雷斯垂德”臉恢復了那個玩世不恭欠揍的模樣,他順手帶上了偵訊室的門所以裡面的小業務沒看到這對兄弟  
  
接下來蘇格蘭場的人只聽到兩個一樣的聲音用法語在吵架,中間雷斯垂德夾雜的英文是關於警察行政程序的問題,最後幾乎要打起來的時候大家才插手把兩人分開,Greg掙脫了狄摩克往自己哥哥臉上揍了下去  
那個力道大道連Greg自己也有些嚇到,但他並沒有後悔的意思  
「你永遠不准裝成一個警察」Greg抓起摔到地上的哥哥的領子瞪著那雙跟自己一樣的眼睛「我不在乎你會讓我多難向你住在英國的前男女友解釋我不是你,但我不準讓你的幼稚.不負責任.魯莽毀了這些辛苦工作的警察們的職業生涯,還有,把我該死的皮帶還給我!!我只剩下那條還是好的!!」  
「OK!OK!」Rid很清楚自己真的惹到弟弟了連忙道歉「老天啊!你想打斷我的鼻子嗎?」他抹掉自己的人中上的鼻血,他抽出自己腰上的皮帶還給弟弟「我把剛剛的內容翻譯給你們總行了吧!!」  
「你!本來!就該!翻譯!出來! 」Greg每說一個詞就往自己哥哥腳上踢,不是很用力的但足夠顯示他是真的火大了「如果你鼻子真的斷了也好!至少你沒辦法裝成我混進偵訊室!」  
「那還好沒斷呢」Rid向給他面紙的女警到謝的同時說「可以借我紙筆嗎?我這就翻出來」  
  
Rid花了大約三十分鐘的時間一邊聽著筆錄錄音一邊把史瓦希里語翻成英文並交給Greg  
  
「你上哪搞到那些資料的?」Greg問  
「我有些朋友」Rid說的話引來Greg的懷疑眼神「…好吧,我認識某個海關的上司,然後他給了我Jay在北非的時候有資金來往的歐洲進口公司之類的名單,我在查他這個白手套本來該有的金錢去哪了,因為無論是黑市槍械或者毒品都沒有出現一個大咖的白手套消失導致的供需差錯,他的錢不見了,但貨沒有賣出,無論那個貨物是什麼她可能都藏起來了」  
「你的話前半段是瞎掰的」Sherlock的聲音冒了出來「雷斯垂德,你的哥哥不是從某個收錢的海關那買到的資訊,這是肯定的」Sherlock像隻貓一樣瞇起眼看著Rid  
「我知道你猜得到我資訊哪來的」Rid說「但說出來大家都不好處理,對吧小Holmes先生」  
「My office ,NOW!」雷斯垂德打斷了這個對話抓著兩個人進了辦公室  
  
「你叫他小Holmes先生」雷斯垂德看著自己依然在擦鼻血的哥哥「Why」  
「很顯然的,他見了Mycroft」Sherlock說  
「別深究那部分,但這份資料不是那個魔王給的」Rid說「我的朋友裡面有個…這麼說吧,合法的戰爭商人,他參與了很多黑市相關的交易,我從那打聽來的」  
「我再問你最後一次」Greg看著自己哥哥「Jay的死跟你有關嗎?」  
「很不幸,沒有」Rid也收起了笑臉「如果有的話就好了」他幾乎是用唇語說著,Sherlock看著Greg所以沒有看到這段他能輕易解讀的訊息  
「…那你剛剛問出了什麼」Greg問  
「找負責的警察們一起談吧,這個比較重要」Rid說  
  
他們花了點時間把狄摩克和他的組員全部集合起來在會議室開會,Rid被Greg逼著對大家道歉,因為他假裝成Greg,然後開始講他獲得的資訊,他先投影了一個北非地圖出來  
  
「今天我請你們抓來的這家伙是英國人,但有摩洛哥國籍,他賣醫療用品到非洲,但靠合法公司掩蓋他賣的對象是誰,有時候是軍閥,有時候是恐怖分子」Rid說「他在Jay失蹤前收了一大筆錢賣了非常多的醫療用品到北非去,他把貨交給一個圖阿雷格人了」  
「圖阿雷格人?」Greg不知道那是什麼  
「沙漠的遊牧民族,商隊的護送者跟強盜」Rid說「他知道這個人是圖阿雷格人因為他們以前做過生意,但他也不清楚對方的身分」  
「這件事越來越莫名其妙了,一個遊牧民族為什麼會混到黑市交易裡去?」狄摩克問  
「這很重要」Sherlock說「需要靠圖阿雷格人做的事情非常具體」  
「圖阿雷格人能在沙漠裡面找到方向,我認識一個人他能帶你到一個怎麼看都分不清南北的沙漠中央,你回去後隔天他還能不靠GPS帶你到同一個地方」Rid說「這批醫療器材需要通過沙漠,我們現在知道」Rid說「這邊有西撒哈拉沙漠,周邊的國家?茅利塔尼亞,但圖阿雷格人很少在茅利塔尼亞活動,那旁邊呢?馬利共和國」Rid看向一片困惑的警察「簡單來說吧,這段時間不論Rid要把這些醫療用品送去哪都會是圖阿雷格人會去的地方,而且大概無法走合法路線,我請Sherlock檢視那張清單了,我只能把柏柏爾文翻譯成英文,我看不懂那些器材的名稱是什麼」  
「大部分都是非常基礎的手術跟清潔用具,食鹽水等等的」茉莉跟Sherlock一起讀那疊翻譯好的文件,但Rid的字跡跟有些半瞎猜出來的名稱讓這份工作很困難「如果是器官買賣的話我現在還沒看到任何冷藏臟器要用到的工具」  
「有淨水設施」Sherlock說「你的翻譯結果爛透了」  
「你自己去學柏柏爾文啊」Rid說  
「我刪掉了」Sherlock說「阿拉伯文就夠應付北非區域了」他繼續讀著文件「保險套?這很格格不入了」  
「性交易呢?」一個警察問  
「這種東西沒必要從北非帶到沙漠去」Sherlock說「數量也很少,這份翻譯真的爛到極點!給我正本我自己去翻!」  
「喔!你天才你去!」Rid把那疊紙丟向Sherlock,Sherlock接住後暴躁的走了  
「他很受不了拼寫跟文字錯誤」茉莉小聲地解釋  
「I’m a doctor(博士) but not a Doctor (醫生)!」Rid也暴躁了起來  
「坐下,你跟Sherlock吵架的話我會把你丟進泰晤士河」Greg說  
「I’m YOUR BROTHER Gregory!」Rid有些受傷的說  
「你今天闖的禍遠比Sherlock多,閉嘴,坐下」Greg說  
  
散會前的結論是一部分的人去追查這筆交易最後的流向,Sherlock則是回他的記憶宮殿把他的柏柏爾語技能挖回來好好的翻譯這份文件  
  
雷斯垂德被上司半強迫的送出門,他不該來工作,Rid在被踢出去之前就自己跑了,甚至沒人發現他什麼時候消失的  
  
雷斯垂德站在場外發了一下呆才開始走動,他沒有一個目的地的閒晃,最後搭上了地鐵最終來到了泰晤士河邊,這是最初他們找到Jay的地方  
  
坐在路邊長椅上他看著陰鬱的天空發呆,直到他旁邊多了一個人  
「午餐?」Mycroft轉過頭對他微笑,手上拿著一個紙袋  
「你沒有更重要的事情要做嗎?」雷斯垂德說,他聽起來很累  
「遲到能讓對方失去主導權,尤其是面對一群自大的美國佬的時候這招很有用處」Mycroft說  
「我不知道你是會在路邊吃東西的人,你的西裝坐在這太貴了吧」雷斯垂德說  
「這套西裝今天大概會毀掉,所以請別介意」Mycroft說  
「What?」雷斯垂德問  
「子彈孔或者擦破是很正常的」Mycroft說「請別擔心,這套西裝防彈,我是刻意穿這套出門的,等下會面的是麻煩人物,如果你不追問細節我會很高興的」  
「…fine」雷斯垂德妥協,接過Mycroft遞給他的熱奶茶跟三明治開始吃「我還不打算開始約會你知道吧」  
「知道」Mycroft說著站了起來拍拍褲子拿起雨傘「這就當作來自一名共同好友的善意吧,午安,雷斯垂德探長」  
雷斯垂德看著高個男離開,他自從離婚後Mycroft有很多次都擺明了是追求的舉動都被他拒絕了,他也拒絕了蘇格蘭場很多男女同事,Rid就沒這個問題,他跟誰都是以玩玩開始的,沒有穩定關係也沒有固定喜好,但也分手的開心  
  
雷斯垂德最後回到巴茨醫院問莫利能不能讓他看看Jay的遺體  
茉莉拒絕了,但最後坳不過他只能陪他一起去開冰櫃  
  
雷斯垂德站在蓋著白布的台子旁沒有動作,茉莉的手放在他肩上,他以為自己會哭但眼淚並沒有出現,他最後掀開了白布  
  
軀幹跟被尋回的手臂和手掌被放在裡面,頭部依然沒被找到,雷斯垂德去握了那隻手,冰冷的讓他難受,他鬆手的時候不連接在手臂上的手掌自己晃了兩下停在原位  
「Greg…」茉莉想說什麼  
「沒事」雷斯垂德找回了自己的聲音「我只是以為我會哭」  
「你可以哭出來,我不會說出去的」茉莉說  
「不,不是那個問題」雷斯垂德笑了「我只是真的沒辦法哭,也許是年紀大了吧,我父親死的時候我們哭得很慘,現在卻哭不出來了,抱歉啊,打擾你工作了」  
「如果你需要找人談談我隨時接電話」茉莉說  
「謝謝」雷斯垂德對他微笑,他走出停屍間進了廁所把手跟臉都洗過了,看著鏡子裡的自己想著”我是有什麼毛病”  
  
雷斯垂德最後回221B陪哈德森太太喝茶看電視一整個下午,哈德森太太一直跟他閒話家常,他沒有全聽進去但他試過了,他無法集中精神  
  
  
Rid離開蘇格蘭場後回到地鐵裡那個鎖著安東的老辦公室  
「我回來了」Rid開燈,對方精神近乎崩潰的被綁在椅子上,Rid扯掉了對方耳朵上的耳機  
「拜託放我走…我真的不知道,我只負責分屍」安東甚至說起了俄文  
「你很驚訝吧,不必拔一個人的指甲或牙齒,不用打斷對方的骨頭或者電擊能帶來多大的痛苦」Rid冷冷地說「是誰要你們殺他的」  
「我真的只是負責動手的,我以前在軍隊服役過,我只會這個」安東說「求你了,放過我」  
「既然你只負責分屍那我問你」Rid拿出針筒從他的背包裡的小罐子抽了點透明液體「我弟弟的頭在哪裡」他把針刺進安東的手上  
「我不知道!!我真的不知道!!我負責丟身體跟手掌!!頭被帶走了!!把那個警察帶來的人把頭帶走了!!」安東驚恐的叫著「我真的不知道!!」  
「把那個警察帶來的是哪裡人」Rid把透明液體注射進這個人體內  
「他有個很奇怪的口音,是白人但是看起來有混血,他也只是拿錢辦事的我們不熟啊!!」安東哭了起來  
「這只是一種還沒命名的蜥蜴的毒你放心並不會弄死你」Rid收拾針筒跟手電筒「但致幻效果很強,也會讓你的神經過度反應,只要一點點提示你就會看到最恐怖的幻覺」他一邊說一邊把MP3的歌曲切到I can’t decide然後關上門離開  
  
他走出無人車站的時候遇到了沒預料的事情,一個體面的大活人站在他面前  
「哈囉,魔王先生」Rid說  
「我很驚訝出了兩個警察的雷斯垂德家會有動用私刑的人」Mycroft拄著雨傘,身後的安西亞依然在看手機  
「在哪生活會影響你」Rid說「我不得不幹的違法事情很多」  
「那個俄羅斯人的確只是個小兵,你可以放過他了,我們會立刻遣返他」Mycroft說  
「他把我弟弟切成碎片」Rid說  
「但我相信你剩下的那個弟弟不希望他的哥哥是殺人犯,或至少不是在英國殺人的人」Mycroft伸手要他交出身上的毒液  
「…如果你真的跟Greg成了,我不想在聖誕節見到你」Rid從他的背包裡拿出一個小保冰箱交給Mycroft「裡面有標紅色標籤的麻煩送去給自然科學博物館的Dr.Finn,他要研究用的」  
「麻煩跟我走一趟」Mycroft轉身走了,Rid跟了上去,安西亞跟不知到哪裡冒出來的黑衣人往隧道深處走,安東運氣很好的在真的被弄死前被遣返了  
  
在第歐根尼斯俱樂部Mycroft的辦公室裡Rid看了Mycroft留存的,他使用吹箭殺人的證據  
「那是意外」Rid帶著微笑說「我只打算弄昏他,如果我要弄死他我不會用紅蛙的毒液,有一種半透明的樹蛙會更適合」  
「我會把這個全部刪除」Mycroft說  
「惡魔不會大放送,條件是什麼?」Rid問  
「別繼續犯法了」Mycroft說「你的弟弟會很傷心的」  
「別裝了,你的語氣很假」Rid語帶嘲笑的說  
「我不希望讓事情變得複雜,探長現在不需要更大的麻煩」Mycroft說  
「如果我不答應呢?」Rid問  
「我不會把你以國安為藉口監禁,尤其你是個把non me tenet clavis(牢房不能把我鎖住)當座右銘的人」Mycroft說「你從軍閥手中逃了很多次,我也不打算把探長的哥哥丟進監牢,但如果你惹事生非,我會把Meyers家可以領到的補償取消」  
「你敢?」Rid站了起來  
「如你所說,我是魔王啊」Mycroft的語氣讓Rid想揍人  
「….」Rid瞪著Mycroft最後答應了,他不會在英國境內犯法  
  
雷斯垂德有好幾天沒睡好了,他本來要問Sherlock翻譯的進度,但John卻告訴他Sherlock在拿到名單18小時之後突然就出國了  
「什麼??他搞什麼啊?」雷斯垂德問  
「他看起來很急」John說「他把翻譯好的文件也帶走了,我問過Mycroft了,他飛去摩洛哥了」  
「這小子…」雷斯垂德拿出手機要打給Sherlock卻被John告知Sherlock把手機留在家裡了  
  
那是他最後一次跟221B有接觸,他住進一間廉價旅館,他不想麻煩Sherlock或John也想要獨處  
蘇格蘭場拒絕讓他進入,直到他強制放了兩周假期為止  
調查卡住了,他的公寓被人闖入也沒引出什麼線索,Sherlock跑了,剩下的屍體也沒找到  
有些同事知道他住哪會特地買點東西來找他,喝點啤酒看球賽之類的  
Rid在博物館協助研究,哥哥異常的安分讓他輕鬆不少  
  
John來了很多次,往往會帶上哈德森太太烤的餅乾  
  
雷斯垂德即使去了蘇格蘭場也只會被帶往狄摩克小組的反方向,茉莉不讓他去停屍間了,John要上班,哈德森太太已經把周遭所有他這年紀太太的八卦都跟他說過了,他要是去找Raven太危險了,Rid基本上撒手沒也神出鬼沒,他很確定Rid會走很多普通人根本不會走的路線才能做到這種事  
  
當雷斯垂德穿著球衣撐著睡眠匱乏的身體在臨時居住的旅館周遭散步的時候跟一個女的對上了眼,對方突然間從跟朋友說說笑笑變成瞪大眼看著他,直接衝向前要撲向他  
  
睡眠不足讓他反應遲鈍差點閃不過,他往旁邊一躲反而用力地撞上了一根路燈桿上,匡噹的聲音之響亮讓對面的路人都停下腳步張望了  
  
雷斯垂德忍不住罵了聲What the hell讓對方突然大驚失色  
「Oh my GOD!」那個女人驚叫「我認錯人了!!」  
「你以為我是誰啊!!」雷斯垂德頭昏眼花的坐在路肩  
「Dean」女人說「Rid,你應該會叫他這個」  
「oh for fuck sake!」雷斯垂德大罵,他已經不是第一次被認錯了「你這是襲警!!」  
「抱歉,我剛剛只是想親他一下」女人說「我是Anna」他試著拉雷斯垂德起來,他們聽到警鈴聲看來是路人報警了  
  
來的警察認出他來了,他們去了趟醫院檢查確定沒有腦震盪什麼的,就一起去蘇格蘭場跟真正的罪魁禍首碰面了  
「Anna!」Rid看見女人開心的張開雙手跟他抱了一下「好久不見了」  
「你真該在臉上刺上你的名字」Greg正拿著同事給的冰袋冰敷自己的頭「這樣我就不會被搞混了」  
「媽差點在我們頭上剃出編號你記得嗎?」Rid笑著說  
「因為你那陣子裝成我和Jay惡作劇」Greg說  
「我們聽到你進了醫院還以為你被攻擊了」狄摩克憋笑著說  
「這頂多算性騷擾」Greg說「哪有人看到自己前任會飛撲上來要親的?」  
「開心分手的?」Rid被Anna親了一下  
「我都不記得你真的交往的人裡有這個紅頭髮的女生了」Greg說  
「你撞那一下真嚴重啊」Rid說「我跟她交往很久啊,半年多耶,她是大學的時候我的宿舍的室友啊」  
  
氣氛突然安靜了一下  
「呃…你的室友?」狄摩克想搞清楚自己沒聽錯  
「我們交往的時候她還是男的」Rid說  
「喔,Anna…Andy?」Greg扶額「Fuck,這也差太多了,我之前在路上遇見你的前女友被跟蹤了多久你知道嗎?你能不能列張清單讓我避開特定地方啊」  
「…..」狄摩克.安德森.唐納文等人的表情都充滿了八卦的渴望但禮貌地努力的閉上了嘴  
「你們如果想問,這傢伙男女通吃」Anna說「當時也是他鼓勵我接受真實自我去接受手術的」  
「所以他是雙性戀? (Bisexual)」安德森說  
「泛性戀(Pansexuality)」Greg說「他不挑性別」  
「我偏好喜歡一個人的性格而非性別」Rid笑著說  
「所以我常常被誤認!!我大學的時候被當時的女朋友甩了因為她看到Rid在路上親他男朋友以為是我」Greg抱怨「我被潑了一臉咖啡」  
唐納文忍不住笑了出來對上雷斯垂德哀怨的眼神就憋了回去  
  
一整個下午Greg都很放鬆的在蘇格蘭場跟人聊天,這算是他強制放假.開始失眠以後最放鬆愉快的幾個小時  
「So,你打算跟Anna復合嗎?」唐納文八卦的問  
「Anna?他結婚了好嗎?你沒看來接他的那個男的多漂亮嗎?他們還生了個小孩呢」Rid說  
「…生?」安德森插嘴問  
「整組割掉之前也能保存精子好嗎」Rid比了個剪刀的手勢,在場的男性忍不住感到發涼  
「但他們沒辦法生吧…」狄摩克說  
「他老公原本是女的」Rid說「這有這麼難判斷嗎?我看一眼就知道了啊」他看著周邊的人默默的點頭  
  
晚上Greg跟安德森他們一起去吃了晚餐,Rid跟著Anna和他的丈夫消失,三人打算去喝兩杯  
  
當Greg回到自己的旅館房間的時候他很警慎的開門,巡視確定沒有外來者或者侵入的痕跡後才去洗澡,他出來的時候他手機因為簡訊不停地震動,John剛從某個蘇格蘭場警察那聽到了這個下午的事情,笑得翻過去,還有他依然沒有Sherlock的訊息,想問問Greg有沒有收到什麼  
  
“抱歉,我從那之後也一直沒見過Mycroft以外的Holmes”Greg傳簡訊過去  
“好吧,我想他應該沒事,既然我們還沒看到導彈飛向北非飛去”John回覆  
  
雷斯垂德放下了手機先去把自己擦乾換套衣服準備睡覺,他的手機又收到一條訊息,是John跟他說他隨時可以跟他講講電話,如果他不想面對面談的話  
他只回了一條謝謝就關了手機去睡覺  
  
Mycroft下午的時候收到了一條緊急通知,因為雷斯垂德進了醫院,但立刻就放心了,因為這是樁大烏龍,只要看到監視器畫面就知道了  
  
但他還是在私人時間到了這間旅館外,而跟探長模樣相同的那個人正站在外頭,抽著菸就好像早就知道他會來一樣  
「Dr.Lestrade」Mycroft向對方打招呼「我猜你並非單純站在這抽菸」  
「其實是」Rid說「我站在這很久了,我知道你遲早會出現但不知道什麼時候而已」  
「原因?」Mycroft有些挑釁的問  
「我弟弟下午把自己撞進醫院,我猜你遲早會送個小兵什麼來監控吧,我本來打算抓著這個人問他知不知道他老闆電話幾號」Rid吐著煙「很久沒抽菸了,有點懷念呢」  
「你找我要做什麼」Mycroft說,這個人異常善於躲避監視器,基本上也沒有電子足跡,他也不想在這個學者身上花太多人力跟時間  
「Sherlock去北非了,他去幹什麼你知道嗎?」Rid問  
「我以為你擔憂你弟弟而不是我弟弟」Mycroft說  
「我今天接到一通電話,不如說是無線電,因為我知道你會藉此去找我的通話紀錄」Rid說「有人以我的名義幹了票大交易」  
「那不會是Sherlock,因為他偏好給自己的哥哥和John惹麻煩而不是別人的」Mycroft說  
「不可能是他」Rid說「因為這樁交易幾乎是一個月前的事了,就在Jay死之前」  
「And?」Mycroft說  
「沙漠邊緣有一個村子,基本上沒有對外道路,只有少數圖阿雷格人和當地人知道怎麼走,甚至會被忘記算入人口普查的小村子,兩個月前開始有人蓋起了間大民宅」Rid說「但看起來只是土跟木頭做的較大的普通村民的房子」  
「重點?」Mycroft打斷他  
「有人以我的名字跟當地的村長和少數掌權者甚至幾百公里外的醫生談了交易,他交付一項工作給村子,一筆不小的金額,以此交換他將會在一個月後回來領走”貨物”,那筆金額在扣除各種醫療用品的價格以及大約換算建造一個大民房的價錢後,差不多就是從他的白手套身分底下消失的那筆錢」Rid說「我猜Sherlock在翻譯好清單後就知道嚴重性了才會直接跑了,我是在知道這筆交易以後才清楚那些醫療用品是幹什麼的」  
Mycroft看著他打算讓他自己說完  
「那些數量很少的保險套在缺乏醫療資源的地方有個很特別的用途」Rid說著看了一眼Mycroft就知道對方知道答案「你他媽的到底多喜歡害對方廢話啊?」  
「Go on」Mycroft說  
「產後大出血需要放入醫療用的類似氣球一樣的東西充氣加壓止血,在非洲很多地方沒有辦法獲取這種資源,有個醫生想到了把保險套充水以後加壓止血的取代,其他的品項也是基本的術後照顧能用的,只是沒有辦法進行太複雜的手術而已」Rid說「他要轉手的貨物是懷孕的女人,這些人有什麼毛病啊!」  
「我知道」Mycroft說  
「等等,你知道什麼?」Rid問  
「在看到清單的時候就知道了」Mycroft說  
「You bastard!」Rid罵,Mycroft微笑了,他罵髒話的樣子是真的和探長一樣  
「是我讓Sherlock以外交護照入境馬利共和國的,因為很緊急」Mycroft說  
「你如果早早說清楚蘇格蘭場有一半的人不用焦頭爛額的幹活你知道嗎?」Rid知道Sherlock並沒有瞎找鬆了口氣,甚至把手環上Mycroft的脖子跟他鉤肩搭臂,Mycroft非常反感的皺眉甚至直接往旁邊站了一步  
「你是含羞草嗎?」Rid指著他笑  
「我要去找雷斯垂德探長了」Mycroft皺眉瞪視著這個跟Greg一模一樣卻完全不同的人轉身就走上樓  
「他已經睡了」Rid說「等我一下啊」  
Mycroft看著對方跑進車內(並非租賃車,某個阿拉伯人借給他的,很顯然對方只在英國過夏天),他抱著一根乳膠長條枕跟上樓,那條枕頭大小跟人差不多大了,而且很有份量  
「你會開鎖吧?我現在沒手」站在門前Rid小聲地對Mycroft說  
「我以為你會直接以Greg的身分向旅館討一把鑰匙」Mycroft從口袋拿出鋼筆轉開以後拿出一條鐵絲,連蹲下都沒有甚至沒好好看著就把門鎖打開了  
「Greg警告過旅館的人了,你直接叫我弟弟名字卻叫我Dr.Lestrade?這麼見外?」Rid說  
「我不是喜歡裝熟的人」Mycroft收好鋼筆  
「但我敢說你並不常當著我弟弟面這麼叫」Rid說著把門打開把乳膠枕放在椅子上,兩個人站在床邊看著探長雙手交疊在肚子上眉頭緊皺,雙腳在腳踝相疊,整個人睡相就很糾結  
「We should leave」Mycroft轉身要走  
「你以為我真的會騙你啊?就說他在睡了」Rid脫了鞋子在Greg旁邊躺下,這是張雙人床,而Greg睡在中央「躺下,他右邊還有位置」  
Mycroft以他聽見最荒謬的政策時會有的表情看著他  
「我又沒有要你幹嘛?躺下」Rid說「It’s for Greg」  
Mycroft聽了只是一邊想著這是多麼離譜.誇張.荒謬的提議,一邊把雨傘靠在牆上脫下皮鞋跟著躺下  
「他一直沒睡好」Rid小聲說「放心,他戴耳塞睡覺了,他受不了時鐘的滴答聲所會在外宿的時候帶著耳塞以防萬一」  
「And this?」Mycroft穿著三件套躺在床上,他很想轉過去看看Greg但制止了自己  
「他說夢話.睡覺會慘叫.一直踢」Rid說「你有看到三個其中之一嗎?」  
「他大概不喜歡你監視他睡覺」Mycroft說,他知道如果Sherlock聽到會回他一系列譏諷,John則會翻白眼  
「我沒有」Rid說「這是我們父親過世後他的反應,在目睹Jay被螺旋槳打到後他也這樣了一陣子,而John證實了我的猜測」  
「他習慣有人跟他擠一張床睡」Mycroft說「如果兩人會睡在左邊但自己睡會睡中間,離婚後常常直接睡蘇格蘭場的沙發」  
「Big brother is watching you Greg」Rid喃喃念著「我們三個從小就常常睡一起,到我們擠不下一張大雙人床為止都是,家裡沒那麼多房間,他總是睡中間分開我跟Jay因為我們晚上不睡覺在棉被裡互踢」  
「他進入深層睡眠了」Mycroft說  
「從呼吸判斷的?」Rid問  
「是」Mycroft說「I should go」  
「把那顆抱枕放在你剛剛躺的位置,我等下也要走了,給他一個東西抱著比較好」Rid說  
「Sherlock在兩個禮拜內會回來」Mycroft說著把抱枕放在Greg旁,Greg的睡姿不知道什麼時候已經從僵硬的朝上躺著變成側身靠在Rid旁邊了,縮著腳睡得像個小孩  
「國際刑警組織負責調查,通報訊息,但沒有實際執法權」Rid說「我很好奇為什麼我弟弟會選擇幹這件事呢」  
「因為如果逮捕開始,這個組織會直接銷毀貨物」Mycroft整理他的儀表  
「而且恐怕是抓不到主謀了」Rid說「Jay不會隨便裝成我,他會這麼做應該很絕望吧」  
「這種組織大多在主要活動區域跟官員或者政府相關者,甚至是軍隊有所交情」Mycroft拿著他的傘「我會讓旅館換掉時鐘」  
「Bye Mikey boy」Rid語氣調侃的說  
  
Mycroft下樓去了旅館大廳見了經理要對方換掉雷斯垂德的房間,把他換到好一點的樓層去,最好高層樓的比較安全,二樓太容易被入侵了,而且要是走廊要有監視器的區域  
當經理想把他踢出去的時候他只是指出了這間旅館至少違反了十項規範需要付出多少代價甚至會被撤銷執照,建議對方好好衡量一下,隔天經理請Greg換房間,原因是他們必須修理樓下漏水的問題,而來源是他的房間,Greg沒有太多懷疑就換了房間  
Rid在房間內待到幾乎天亮才離開,他到221B去找John告訴他Sherlock的下落


	7. Chapter 7

John看著對方不用兩秒就知道這一個是Rid,因為那種玩世不恭的笑臉自然出現了  
「Rid?」John很困惑這個人來幹嘛「Greg怎麼了嗎?你昨天不是才跟我談過他?」  
「我弟?喔,他還可以,我是來跟你說夏洛克的事的」Rid跟John進去坐下以後大約講了前因後果  
「….所以夏洛克才會直接跑出國」John說「為什麼不直接讓國際刑警組織通知當地的政府就好?」  
「這個組織主要在東歐,後面撐腰的是俄羅斯寡頭」Rid往John泡給他的茶裡面放了兩顆糖「國際刑警組織裡面要是有人把消息走漏了,We are all fuck」  
「We?」John問  
「我跟Greg」Rid說「Jay長相跟我們一樣不用說,他冒稱是我去向當地人接洽,同卵三胞胎的壞處,如果遇到錯殺兩個也不放過一個的那種人就很麻煩了」  
「所以夏洛克必須拿外交護照的原因是?」John問  
「我猜他本來就有外交護照,但原因可以從他哥哥到他家裡其實有個高等爵位之類的都有」Rid說「但拿著外交護照基本上可以保證你不會落入黑牢之類的,非常好用」  
「…你知道夏洛克的哥哥?」John放下茶杯「他綁架你了?」  
「喔,他本來要找Greg吃飯,我冒名頂替了」Rid燦笑的讓John同情身為自己兄弟保母的Greg,Harry也許會喝酒鬧脾氣,但不會跟大英政府胡鬧  
「總之就是我不用擔心夏洛克就是了」John扶額  
「那小子很聰明啦,沒問題的,有問題我覺得也可以交給他哥哥處理吧」Rid說「話說醫生我想問個問題」  
「什麼問題?」John問  
「我覺得我可能帶了寄生蟲回來,這該去醫院掛哪科?」Rid問  
「WTF???」John立刻跳起來「哪一種!!」  
「不,就只是我後來防治瘧疾的藥物提前吃完了,我中間遇到村落,把藥給他們了,我大概在雨林裡面有兩個禮拜的空窗期,被蚊子叮過很多次,昨天才突然想起這件事」Rid說  
「WHY THE FUCK YOU DIDN’T SAY IT!!」John幾乎是叫出來了但發現自己音量提高了太多就壓回去了「現在就跟我搭車去醫院!立刻!」  
  
NHS(英國國民健保署)差點因為Rid爆炸了,但在檢查過後發現他身體內有很高的抗瘧原蟲的抗體,加上他服藥過很長一段時間所以他身體內並沒有活動中的瘧原蟲也就是他並不會傳染給別人以後醫生們(John以及兩三個負責隔離他的醫生)都耳提面命只差沒有掐著他脖子警告他而已要他繼續服藥直到確定沒有休眠的瘧原蟲在他體內為止,還有下次回國前不准亂停藥  
  
「抱歉,我差點忘了這算是很嚴重的病」Rid拿著一袋藥在跟John一起回221B的路上在計程車後座向已經扶額掩面看窗外懷疑人生的John說  
「HOW」John說  
「我得過很多次瘧疾了,我認識的人也是,一回來就是為了這種事情,我到昨天才想到我該找個醫生看看」Rid看著手上那罐瘧疾防治藥物說「都差點忘了這種東西在英國大概很少要用到了」  
「你出國多久了?」John放下醫生與公共醫療安全考量引發的怒氣轉而對一個剛失去親兄弟不久的人普通的閒談  
「我的成年生活幾乎都在國外度過」Rid說「外面有太多東西值得探索了,但我因此錯過我母親最後一面」  
「我很遺憾」John拍拍他  
「其實我媽總說我如果住在老家會讓他折壽,所以我這兒子應該做得很好,他兩年前才去世而已」Rid微笑,不是欠揍的那種,是很像Greg會有的溫和的微笑  
「你們…我只認識Greg但你跟他長得一樣但個性卻差很多」John說「可是有時候你們相似的驚人」  
「我們在生物上是一樣的,但Greg,Greg很不一樣」Rid帶著溫和的微笑「他總是忍不住去照顧人,這也是他的問題所在」  
「這有什麼不好嗎?」John問  
「喔,一定程度上這不是個問題」Rid說「司機先生,我在這邊下車就好,John謝謝了,我改天會請你喝一杯的」他把幾張鈔票塞給John以後就下車跳上人行道消失了  
「你給太多了!」John在車門甩上前喊  
  
John回到221B的時候傳訊息給Greg告訴他這件事  
“瘧疾?那算好的”Greg回  
“我不認為對人類這個種族有強大殺傷力的疾病有那裡好了”John回  
“我看過更糟的,相信我,那畫面很噁心,我們得用上木棍把某些東西從他腳上拉出來,照他指示的去做,這讓我和Tommy有整整半年不想吃麵”Greg回  
“我大約猜到畫面是怎麼樣的了”John想到他看過的醫療刊物上的畫面  
“夏洛克有消息嗎?”Greg問  
“去北非了”John大約把Rid說的事情交代了  
  
然後簡訊畫面被電話通知取代  
「我弟弟偷了人口販子的錢跟要賣的人,然後用我哥哥的名字幹了這麼大票的案子為什麼我是從你這裡知道的???」Greg問  
「Rid說他也是昨天才知道,他跟麥考夫核對過了,這根他們雙方知道的消息符合」John說「我也不清楚細節,Rid只告訴我夏洛克是去處理這件事,還有暫不打算讓官方介入而已,他說麥考夫可能給夏洛克外交護照了,所以他算是安全的要我放心」  
「他當然這麼幹了,這個大英政府」Greg扶額「為什麼夏洛克不跟蘇格蘭場說這件事」  
「我猜他大概不想讓他們從你弟弟的謀殺上分心吧」John安慰,但實際上夏洛克可能只是想到什麼就先去幹了,或者是被麥考夫派去了  
「他們那邊現在走到死路上去了」Greg聽起來精神有比較好但還是很挫折「要是夏洛克在可能會有進展吧」  
「我相信狄摩克他們會有新的進展的」John說「嘿,下午要一起看球嗎?」  
「我下午打算去見個朋友,謝了」Greg說,雙方道別後掛斷了電話  
  
Rid在路上和John分開後在路上閒晃,他看著監視器的鏡頭微笑,他大約都知道這些不同的監視器範圍在哪,死角會出現在什麼地方,直到他往死角走後沒多久發現監視器會跟著他轉,他一臉不敢置信  
他一手攤平另一手用手刀在掌心輕敲,然後是握拳只伸出小拇指用手刀部位在另一手的掌心畫圈,他對著監視器做這些動作  
“BSL(英式手語) “在辦公室的麥考夫看得懂,雷斯垂德家一向有部分成員有聽力障礙,家裡有雙語者不奇怪(口語與手語),Rid比的是”Really ? Seriously?”然後是最好懂的中指和MH兩個字  
“Fuck you,Mycroft Holmes”是他的意思,麥考夫很確定安西亞在他後面正在憋笑  
  
Rid嘗試了幾次要躲進監視器死角都失敗後終於放棄了,但他用手語對麥考夫表達了不滿,兩根中指,路人都挺莫名其妙地看著他  
他很不滿的搭公車走了,Rid現在百分之百確定英國政府有能跟監視器連通的人臉辨識系統,而他的這幾年甚至沒有一張電子檔的證件照,所以這個死雨傘魔王肯定是拿Greg的直接套用了  
  
“這警告太明顯了,我就算喝醉在路邊撒尿這個河豚傘蜥蜴都看得到,我又不是殺人為樂,只是小小犯法而已啊”Rid想著又想對監視器比中指了但他最後覺得他會因此傷到手部神經,整個倫敦監視器多到他數不完,他最後任命的去找個地方坐下來吃午餐了  
“我遲早要在這傢伙的食物裡加料”Rid惡狠狠地瞪著監視器同時盤算著”條蟲不會死人,或者蛔蟲,但要是這傢伙跟Greg搞上了這樣弄他就太過分了…放青蛙?”他想個不停,上次他這麼想讓一個人尖叫已經是小學的時候他遇到他很討厭的神父的事了  
  
麥考夫偶然瞥到監視畫面上惡狠狠啃著薯條瞪著監視器的Rid的時候很想笑,這一臉盤算在老師椅子上放圖釘的表情換作是探長就肯定不會有了  
  
Greg很肯定沒有可疑人士在他身邊出沒的時候才往Raven家去(雖然說他身邊的可疑人士沒少過,但這邊他在注意的是沒領政府薪水那種可疑)  
  
「Greg」Raven看Greg自己開門進來的時候笑著放下手上的盤子過來抱了他一下「你的麵要加起司嗎?」  
「麻煩了」Greg抱起在地上吃著奶嘴躺在大象娃娃上的小Liz親親他然後逗著孩子在客廳等著吃午餐「我以為你也有找Rid來吃飯」  
「我找了,他說他有別的約,還說他暫時別過來比較安全」Raven端出一盤熱騰騰的義大利麵,兩個大人坐在客廳小桌邊吃著午餐,同時還要防範牙都沒長就想過來搶東西吃的小Lizzy  
「他三十分鐘前才吃了一碗副食品,別因為心軟就給他吃,他會鬧肚子的」Raven對Greg說  
「我知道」Greg看著哄小孩的Raven決定先不要告訴他Jay可能是因為藏起了什麼樣的”貨物”而被殺的,他為了別人的母親.別人的孩子失去了生命  
  
他失去了與自己的妻女共度剩下人生的機會  
  
「Greg你怎麼了?你臉色不好」Raven問  
「沒什麼,這陣子沒睡好而已」Greg說謊了,他昨天睡得異常的好,多出來的枕頭肯定是Rid搞的鬼就是了  
「是你那個老毛病嗎?Jay受傷時復發那個」Raven擔心的問  
「是啊」Greg說「不過沒問題的,我只是需要點時間而已,你只要照顧好你自己跟Liz就行了,最近沒有什麼問題吧?」  
「警察每個小時都會來簽到確定安全」Raven說「我們很安全的,甚至安全到鄰居懷疑我是不是什麼證人保護計畫的成員了」  
  
他們看著彼此笑了一下  
「你呢?有打算跟誰約會嗎?我聽說妳很多人追喔」Raven問  
「還沒打算」Greg說「你知道我的情況的」  
「Greg」Raven手放在他肩上「你是我認識的人裡面最好的一個,你值得一個陪伴的」  
「遲早的」Greg用叉子捲著麵條「也許吧」  
「你前妻現在如何?」Raven問  
「Ellen?他很好,他搬去美國了,跟他那個男朋友」Greg說  
「這麼遠也好,省得遇見會尷尬」Raven說  
「我並沒有怨念之類的」Greg說「只是不需要彼此了而已,不用替我可惜或難過」他伸手摸了Raven的頭  
  
他們三兄弟跟Raven的關係很奇妙  
Greg對Raven有一種兄妹的感情  
Raven跟Jay從小就兩小無猜了  
Rid則是把Raven當作最好的朋友之一  
  
「Jay有說過他想怎麼處理他的葬禮嗎?」Greg一邊清洗盤子一邊問「除了我們小時候約好的以外」  
「他說如果我想的話可以隨便處置他」Raven說「他說我可以把它做成那種生命寶石,就是把骨灰加工做成一顆像鑽石一樣的東西那個,如果我想的話可以這樣做,因為有一次我看新聞的時候說這聽起來很浪漫」  
「他一直假設自己會比較早死呢」Greg說  
「因為警察的工作總是比我這個坐辦公室的危險啊」Raven說「剩下的就跟我們小時候約好的一樣了」  
「等全都找到以後我會負責幫你安排他火葬的」Greg說「我會幫你照顧Liz的,我跟Jay說好的」  
「說好的?」Raven問  
「我們小時候有很多奇怪的討論」Greg把洗好的盤子晾起來然後開始洗鍋子「對我來說Rid和Jay作為父親的想法太恐怖了,我們那時候都同意這件事,然後說好了如果出了什麼意外或者單純幹不來這份”差事”會幫助彼此」他一邊刷著鍋子一邊說「因為Rid太愛往外跑了,Jay太調皮了,跟我們的父親一點都不像,連他們自己都覺得自己未來可能很不可靠,但這其實是變相的要我以後當他們小孩的保母吧」Greg微笑  
「聽起來是他們會打的算盤」Raven也笑了「這還會持續多久?這個案子」  
「…」Greg把鍋子放進烘碗機後正在擦拭流理台「不知道,他們不會讓我接觸這個案子的,目前為止他們已經為我跟Rid犯了很多規定了,但我相信Jay不是死的沒有價值的」  
「沒人是死的毫無價值的,Greg」Raven說「有人愛著你,你的死就是對方的靈魂的破碎,即使是沒人愛著的人在死的時候也會對世界帶來貢獻的」  
「比如說?」Greg問  
「世界上會少個王八蛋?」Raven說著和Greg同時笑了  
「如果換成Rid他會怎麼說你知道嗎?」Greg問  
「他會說至少食腐生物會吃得很好」Raven說「他似乎想往海洋相關的學問去,好像是鯨豚類吧,也許他會打算之後在北半球待久一點吧」  
「澳洲也是有鯨魚的」Greg說「他至少會在這裡待到事情結束,Jay的葬禮之後吧」  
「剩下的我來收吧,你去看看Liz在做什麼」Raven讓Greg去照顧小孩後把廚房收拾好, 他出來的時候Greg正在唱歌哄孩子睡覺  
「如果我出了意外我絕對能放心把Liz交給你撫養」Raven微笑著說  
「別說這種話」Greg抱著小孩說著,身體輕輕搖晃哄著孩子說「你會活的比我和Rid久的」  
「我不想替你們兩個傢伙辦葬禮」Raven翻白眼  
「Rid大概不需要葬禮,他簽了同意書把自己的遺體捐做科學研究,醫院會替他火化的,前提是他沒死在哪個荒郊野外就是了」Greg看著懷中睡著的孩子聞了孩子的頭髮「他剛洗過澡吧」  
「Jay跟Rid也會這樣做」Raven說「聞他的頭髮」  
「…我猜是因為我父親吧」Greg小心地把孩子放進搖籃「他會這樣做,我該走了,我晚點跟人有約,麵很好吃,再見了Ray」他跟Raven在臉頰上親了一下離開了  
  
  
麥考夫有很多會議要參加,有很多陰謀要阻止跟盤算,有很多很多很多麻煩要處理,Rid顯然以為他會被全天候監控,但這是不可能的,一次慎重的僅告遠勝過時時刻刻的提醒  
雷斯垂德家三胞胎可以說是對人臉辨識系統的一大挑戰,電腦的程式無法分辨這三個人,即使面對面絕大多數人依然難以猜對,這從未成為問題的原因是這三個人之中只有一個人成年後離開小漁村的資料都在英國,其中一個甚至大半輩子都不在歐洲  
  
麥考夫在一整天的工作後試圖跟夏洛克聯絡,但對方依然失聯中  
夏洛克的確說過必須停止通訊兩天到三天,如果三天又三小時後他沒有收到任何消息就去艦隊街把一個叫做多爾姆的副編輯找來,他自然會有辦法替麥考夫處理後續  
  
在西撒哈拉沙漠中一群騎著駱駝的藍衣蒙面人正在夜空之下坐在火堆邊休整,蒙面的全是成年男性,女性們帶著孩子閒聊,女人才是這個社會的主人,孩子姓氏跟隨母親,舅舅才是孩子的男性監護人,女性才會讀寫圖阿雷格人的語言(花了一點時間但學起來難度不高)  
  
蒙面的男人們聚在一起吃東西,年輕點的比較不在意傳統會把面紗拉下來直接吃東西,年長些比較傳統的把食物從面紗底下放進嘴裡去  
夏洛克跟著他們打扮,中間雖然遇到了點麻煩,這一帶不是沒有帶槍的危險分子的,但他們都知道如果他們哪天在沙漠中遇到麻煩,圖阿雷格人才有辦法把他們帶回文明社會去,通常不會去跟圖阿雷格人起衝突,他們也不會懷疑一個藍綠色眼睛的圖阿雷格男子,這支旅行的部族的領導者算是那位老太太,精神奕奕的一個至少八十五歲的老夫人,夏洛克用了點時間取得這位太太的喜愛,老太太答應帶他到他孫子上次和那個學者(Jay)交易的地點去,但夏洛克也要幫忙男人們在途中幹活,圖阿雷格的男性們很驚訝一個外人能在沙漠裡找到這麼多獵物,老太太笑得開心,他這趟旅程就容易  
  
火堆周圍坐著的人大多有血緣關係,但沒有固定的長相,圖阿雷格人並沒有特定種族外表,棕色的皮膚算是少數的共通點,遊牧民族中混血兒很常見,老太太雖然已經因為白內障眼睛變得混濁但曾經是棕綠色的眼睛,老太太的弟弟有深棕色眼睛,孫子們以淺棕色眼睛居多,如果有人懷疑,老太太會說夏洛克是他妹妹的孫子,男人們都蒙面,也沒有人會去質疑一位老夫人  
  
有些年輕女孩喜歡夏洛克,但都委婉的被拒絕了(別跟他們的女人做對-夏洛克)  
  
「大概還要走多久?」夏洛克用圖阿雷格語問老太太  
「你的發音要加強」老夫人說「昨天東邊來的沙塵暴讓我們繞了點路耽誤了時間,如果天亮開始走,中午也不停歇的話明天下午就會到了,你可以幫我看看我弟弟的肩膀嗎?他又開始痛了」  
「他下午拿了重物」夏洛克幫中年人把幾乎脫臼的肩膀弄回原位,他有些醫生的技能是讓老太太歡迎他的原因之一,另外的原因算是他給的金額不差,也帶來不少禮物,沒有道理拒絕,而這個年輕的男人很顯然的有著不低的身分,絕對不能讓他出意外  
老太太的弟弟謝過夏洛克後起來跟幾個年輕人討論了一下後回頭問老太太能不能今天晚上連夜趕路  
「明天的天氣無法中午趕路」其中一個說「溫度太高了,太陽明天會非常大,如果沒繞去喝水駱駝跟我們都會有問題」  
「那明天太陽下山前會到嗎?」夏洛克問  
「恐怕沒辦法,喝水點離你的目的地是相反的」年輕人說  
「我們可以今天晚上趕路,明天清晨會到」老太太的弟弟說「我們能白天睡覺,村子也會有水可以喝,你昨晚就沒有睡覺你能嗎?」他問夏洛克  
「沒有問題」夏洛克說  
  
大家吃完晚餐以後就開始趕路,夏洛克坐在駱駝上拿起衛星電話打給麥考夫,讓他知道自己明天清晨應該會到的事情就掛了,他同意這些男人蒙面有很好的理由,沙塵實在是件非常討厭的事情,他很確定他回到221B以後至少要10天身上才不會有沙子  
  
  
「雷斯垂德先生」在運動酒吧一個人向Rid搭話  
「我認識你嗎?」Rid問  
「No」對方就在在Rid後面,一個堅硬的物體抵在Rid腰上,是槍  
「你搞錯人了?」Rid問  
「我不知道,我們借一步說話,來搞清楚如何?」兩個人靠了過來幾乎圍住了他  
「Look,我不知道你把我當成誰了,但我如果拒絕你能把我怎樣呢?外面都是監視器,周邊也都是人,不如這樣吧,我在這裡看我的球賽重播,And you three can go fuck yourself」Rid喝了口啤酒  
「如果你拒絕」拿槍抵著Rid的人說「我就把那邊那個服務生殺了,然後把廚子和那一桌學生也殺了」  
「這裡可不是南極或者哪個鳥不生蛋的地方,你這麼做不用三分鐘倫敦警察就會拿警棍把你幹翻了」Rid說「而且我前面這個酒保你就直接跳過也太粗心了吧…喔,你們一夥的」稍微轉身就感到昏昏沉沉的Rid把手上的酒杯倒空以後用手指摸了杯底,沒有完全融化的藥物顆粒就在那「我還在想英國的啤酒什麼時變得這麼難喝了」是他昏過去前最後一句話  
  
Greg在蘇格蘭場和狄摩克討論案情還有剩下的屍體搜尋的事情  
酒吧的後門一個大箱子被裝進一台貨車裡開走了  
麥考夫在緊急內閣會議上裝出一副認真聽的樣子,實際上他感覺自己在看金魚缸  
John在急診室值夜班,一個不知道怎麼把IPhone卡進自己直腸的傢伙正在慘叫中   
  
「這傢伙有槍」把箱子抬進地下室的兩個人討論「肯定就是那個警察了」  
「這把左輪上面有序號,而且被磨掉了,條子不會用非法槍枝的」另一個人說  
「那不重要」監督他們搬運箱子的人有著俄語口音,黑色頭髮的白人,皮膚有些偏橄欖色,有一隻耳朵包著紗布,一個混血有口音的白人男性  
兩個搬箱子的人把箱子裡的男人抓起來雙手用手銬銬住綁在椅子上  
  
「這個俄國佬真的腦子有病,居然抓警察」點起菸的小混混說  
「我不知道是為什麼啦,但昨天我聽到他在碎碎念”如果找不到那個女人我就死定了”之類的」另一個小混混說  
「你說俄文?」  
「他用英文說的,白癡」  
「你們兩個」耳朵包著紗布的男人上樓了「這是你們的酬勞」他數著英鎊大鈔交給他們「你們知道規矩」  
「是,不告密」還叼著菸的那個說  
「告密的話」耳朵包著紗布的男人說「你們的小命就沒了,而且這不是我在說,是之前負責你們工作的人似乎都死的很離奇,你懂嗎?」他對著他們冷笑,看著兩個混混頭也不回的跑了  
  
地下室的電燈突然被打開,強光照著Rid的臉讓他皺眉,一桶冰水潑在他臉上弄醒了他  
「Dean Riddell Lestrade,容我自我介紹,我叫做伊凡」帶著口音的男人說「我不得不說,我很驚訝事情會搞得這麼複雜」  
「嗯…」Rid的頭很昏,但他聞得到一種味道,血跡滲入不通風的房間以後沒有被清理乾淨才會有的味道,還有一種特殊的柴油味,他對這兩種味道都很熟悉但想不起來原因  
「你跟LeBlanc是什麼關係」伊凡問  
「Who?」Rid問  
「這傢伙」伊凡拿出一張小剪報,上面的警察微低著頭微笑著「我們知道你替他藏了我們的錢跟人,你只要把東西交給我,我就讓你回去做你的研究」  
「我不知道你在說什麼」Rid看著那張剪報,那是用手撕下來的,很緊急的狀況下會幹的事情,上面寫的是英文但這是在俄國發行的小報  
  
Rid最怕的猜測是真的,他最不願意成真的猜想是正確的  
  
「你如果回答我幾個問題我會告訴你你要的答案」Rid聲音有些發抖  
「我知道你是個學者,我很不想殺一個普通人」伊凡假慈悲的語氣讓Rid噁心,他看到角落有一台壞掉的線鋸機,他只是暫時沒有工具可以分屍第二個人而已,那個聰明的圍巾小福爾摩斯是怎麼說的?骨頭上的切割痕跡不是圓鋸,不是電鋸,也不是手動工具,答案就是這個,線鋸,他媽的一台屠宰用的切肉機  
「我們是雙胞胎兄弟」Rid說  
「我知道,我看得出來」伊凡說  
「你是因為看到這份報導才知道我弟弟是臥底的嗎?」Rid說完才發現自己帶著哭腔  
「我以為LeBlanc會比這聰明點」伊凡說「沒想到他說回法國的時候是回去蘇格蘭場上班了,叫做Greg,這名字真難聽」  
「我不會把孕婦跟位出生的孩子交給你的」Rid說「我弟弟也不會」無論是Greg或者Jay「我不是模範公民,但我是個人」  
「聽著,我也不喜歡幹這種工作」伊凡拉了張椅子在他面前坐下,然後Rid腿上就是一陣劇痛,他因此咬到了舌頭,嘴巴裡都是血,他的大腿上插了一把刀「但我也是為了舒適的生活才不得不幹髒活的」他握著刀往大腿肌肉深處插入「你弟弟Greg那時候可是鬧得很大,他看到報紙以後就都認了,聽著,錢你可以留著,但我要我的貨」  
「Fuck you」Rid咬牙切齒的說,Jay被抓住以後承認了自己是Greg?  
「不知道是不是電過頭了他又開始否認了,但他跟報紙上長得一模一樣,我只是被咬掉了耳朵,不是瞎了」他把刀子從Rid腿上拔出,他避開了主要的血管,這傢伙恐怕有拷問背景  
「那傢伙到是很聰明,吞了我們的錢也沒放在自己家裡」伊凡說「連在英國的破公寓裡也沒放,他把錢給你了嗎?」他手上拿著一根消防水管  
「我不需要錢」Rid說著,水柱對著他的臉衝了上來,水很強他甚至喝了不少下去,是海水  
「你弟弟惹了很大的麻煩,教授」伊凡抓著他的頭髮讓他抬頭,Rid嗆得直咳嗽「我知道你的家人在哪,不要逼我」  
「我沒有家人了」Rid說「你殺了我唯一的弟弟,我的父母都死了」  
「喔?是嗎?」伊凡拿出手機給他看了一張照片,那是從車上隔著車窗往外拍的一張照片,從相對位置來看就是Raven家對面的巴士站,加上高度,這是從巴士往外拍的,上面是Greg抱著Liz和Raven站在院子裡的照片  
「那是我前妻」Rid說「聽著,那個孩子甚至不是我的,你就別去煩他們了」半真半假的的謊話,繼續騙他Rid,別提起Jay的存在Rid,他不斷的在心中重複著  
「我倒是欠一個小孩來交貨」伊凡說「也許這個小東西可以用,反正他不是你的不是嗎?」  
「他已經一歲多了,你要的是新生兒吧」Rid說  
「他的血型是什麼?我記得O型在英國占了很大比例吧?」伊凡說  
「…血型?」Rid抬頭瞪著他「你不是販賣人口的…」  
「你不用知道這個」伊凡對著他腿上的傷口沖海水「大多數人這下就會尖叫了」  
「我在海裡被礁岩磨掉一整片背上的皮膚過,這算什麼」Rid說,但那是Jay的故事,Jay才是那個跳水沒跳好的笨蛋  
伊凡繼續拿刀在他身上製造傷痕,要逼他說出資訊,海水不會被用來沖傷口但水刑沒有停過,這就是Jay的肺部都是海水的原因,他沒有溺水,他是被水刑了,Rid這麼想的同時氣管裡都是苦澀的海水  
「要說實話了嗎?教授?」伊凡抓著頭低到不行的Rid的領子逼他抬頭  
「這是一艘船」Rid說「外面才會有柴油混合海水的氣味,也才有這種水管,你在這裡殺了我弟弟」  
「我不會現在就殺了你,但我會讓你求我」伊凡拿出汽車電池「你會求我給你個痛快」  
  
襯衫被扯開的時候Rid很清楚這個人就是該對Jay的死負責的兇手,他的順序都一樣,接下來可能是拔指甲或者牙齒,他不會立刻就拔牙齒,因為他還要一個會說話的人,但可能會有別的  
  
「我有過比這更糟糕的體驗」Rid在好幾次電擊後對把電池丟到一旁的伊凡說「我猜你對我弟弟用過以後沒充電才會三兩下就沒電,為什麼這種粗活是你來做呢?我猜猜看,因為你捅出大簍子了,手下可能死了或者都被抓了,我先猜是我弟弟讓他們被抓的,但你不打算讓比你上級的人知道所以沒有援手」他說「生死一搏了是嗎?伊凡」  
  
他閒話沒多久,一拳重擊在他腹部讓他吐了出來,主要是海水和他在酒吧喝到的有問題的酒,橫膈膜被重擊讓他直不起腰  
  
“無章法的.沒效率的暴力毆打”Rid心想”他生氣了,很好,他會先累了而且沒辦法想太多,很好”  
  
他雙手被反銬綁在管線上,頭上一個撕裂傷正在出血,血流進了他的眼睛影響了視線,伊凡自己累到喘不過氣,把房間內的燈開到最亮,拿音響撥放很大聲的重金屬搖滾樂丟下他上樓離開  
”這裡應該是甲板下的房間沒有錯了”Rid想  
「睡眠剝奪嗎…」Rid斷斷續續的咳嗽,他覺得自己肋骨斷了,可能有腦震盪,跟被動物攻擊不同的是,動物至少是你會威脅到他們才會攻擊你  
  
「這傢伙比河馬好一點,除了電人的部分」Rid自言自語「這下子也聽不見鳥叫了,現在幾點也不知道,媽的….」  
  
「Greg你還好嗎?」Tommy放假了正在陪哥哥熬夜看比賽,但Greg的臉色不知道為什麼就是不好  
「我不知道」Greg一隻手按在自己胸腔「我感覺不太好」他的心跳速度可能太快或者太用力了,胸口也悶,頭還有點暈  
「要帶你去醫院嗎?」Tommy擔心的問  
「不用」Greg拿出手機「我去外面講個電話換換氣應該就好了」  
  
他有時候會無來由的身體不適,上次這種感覺出現的隔天Jay的屍體就被發現了,他本來以為是因為他熬夜又喝太多咖啡了  
「Rid接電話阿…接啊你這混帳…」他聽著電話鈴聲響個不停卻沒有接通轉進了語音信箱,他一直重複撥打,希望Rid只是跟哪個新認識的人搞上了而已  
  
「也許只是手機沒電了吧」Tommy也出來陽台安慰Greg「或者他搞丟了,他也把我搞丟過不是嗎?他可是Rid不會有事的」  
「…….」Greg點了頭最後在語音信箱留言了  
  
1:01(凌晨)  
“Rid我不知道你在幹什麼或者在哪,我很擔心你,回電話給我,如果不方便說話至少發個訊息”  
1:20  
“Rid你他媽的還活著嗎?”  
1:30  
“Rid你年紀不小了,不要熬夜參加派對”  
1:50  
“你手機沒搞丟吧?”  
2:00  
“回話啊混蛋”  
2:10  
“我向老天發誓,你再不回我電話我會把你丟進泰晤士河裡去!”  
5:00  
“Rid,Just a word ,please I need to know you are safe,I’m worry”  
  
8:00  
“狄摩克,你有看到我哥嗎?”  
8:01  
“John你有沒有見到我哥哥?”  
8:02  
“茉莉你有看到我哥哥嗎?”  
8:05  
“Rid,快點打給我”


	8. Chapter 8

所有的簡訊回覆都是否定的,茉莉甚至打來問他哥哥是做了什麼才會讓他問一個法醫有沒有看到人

「我不知道,他有時候的確會消失一陣子,但通常是跑到收訊死角玩了,這次不像是他又坐不住了」Greg在電話上跟茉莉說「倫敦沒有太多收訊死角」

「定位他的手機呢?像粉紅色的研究那次?」茉莉說

「他用的手機肯定沒有綁定帳號,他每次回國都用一次性的電話,這次他改用智慧型手機還是罕見的,觸控螢幕太脆弱了禁不起他爬上爬下」Greg說

「那會不會是他摔壞手機了?」茉莉說

「…還真的挺有可能的」Greg說「我到公園之類的地方找找看,他可能跑去抓動物之類的玩了,謝了茉莉」他掛了電話就從Tommy的公寓出門了

 

他從博物館跟大學開始找起,甚至站在電話亭裡看著電話簿打給所有跟生物研究相關的機構問他的下落,最後終於有人知道Rid的消息了

「請問Dr. Lestrade有出現在你們大學嗎?他從事野生動物研究主要是雨林生物,他有時候也會被記錄為Dr. Riddell,沒有嗎?...我是他的弟弟,他失聯了,……他今天下午跟你們的客座教授有一場約談?哪一位教授?Finn?F-I-N-N好我知道了,如果他赴約的話請他先打給我,謝謝,我的名字嗎?我是Greg Lestrade」

 

Greg站在電話亭裡把電話簿跟手機放好,他等了一下,以為公共電話會響起來,但並沒有,他才搭車到221B去,他想問問John的意見,Rid會不會因為生病失聯了

 

「如果他生病或者受傷醫院一定會通知你」John說「如果他是被隔離,假設他瘧疾真的發病了或者他從雨林帶了某種寄生蟲之類回來,他會引發NHS很大的反應,到時候Mycroft也會通知你的,他是傳了奇怪的訊息嗎?不然你怎麼這麼擔心他?」

「我不知道,感覺不對」Greg向把熱茶給他的哈德遜太太道謝

「多胞胎感應之類的嗎?」哈德森太太問

「我們沒有這種東西吧…」Greg想了一下「大概沒有?」

「不祥的預感就是了」John說

「很不妙的感覺」Greg說「他很可能只是跟朋友出去嗨了一夜沒帶手機而已,我沒有報警也是因為他有幾次這種前科」

「很活躍的人呢,你的兄弟」哈德遜太太說

「他是個幼稚的傢伙」Greg說

「喔,這種人我熟的很」John意有所指的暗諷不在場的Sherlock

「留下來吃早餐吧親愛的,我做了鹹派」哈德遜太太說

「白醬雞肉的,很好吃喔」John說「你看起來很累,吃點東西吧,你平常都是叫Sherlock好好吃飯的那個」

「好吧,那打擾了」Greg坐了下來跟John一起看電視

「說不定你哥哥只是被Mycroft找去喝茶了」John說

「Mycroft約談人不會讓對方斷訊,那反而會讓事情麻煩」Greg切到新聞台「內閣改組,Mycroft肯定忙著搞這個」

「畢竟他是大英政府」John說

 

 

「要說了嗎?Doctor」伊凡把燈光調暗,這種亮度他都嫌難受了「我昨天睡得很好呢,你呢?」他用踢的把Rid翻身,一隻手被銬在管線上的他昨天勉強趴睡了一下,但太吵.太亮了,他幾乎沒休息到

「我不知道你要我說什麼」Rid的聲音沙啞,他昨天喝了太多海水,現在很缺水,而且他很確定自己應該有腦震盪,他以前摔下樹過,腦震盪他有經驗的

「你知道你惹上麻煩了才會買槍」伊凡用力踩著Rid腿上的刀傷「我的人在哪」他每個音節都往傷口上重踩,Rid幾乎縮成一團,他的傷口因此又被扯開開始出血,他的灰黑色長褲上都是乾涸程度不一的血水跟鹽巴

「我不知道!」Rid在對方把手指插入他大腿內側的刀傷拉開傷口的時候大叫「我真的不知道!」他全身都是冷汗,眼前因為劇痛跟可能的失血過多發黑

「那麼也許他們會知道」伊凡把手上的血用抹布擦掉,他甩上通往甲板下的艙門離開,Rid躺在地上花了點時間想通伊凡要幹什麼

 

「No…NO.NONONONONONO!!」Rid不斷的重複著從地上爬了起來用力地扯了手銬,這副手銬很堅固,品質也很好,連生鏽的痕跡都沒有

 

他只能反覆的用力扯,手銬在管路上留下不少刮痕但根本扯不動,他只製造了很多的噪音,還有在手腕上的血痕

「Not her…God please not her…」Rid絕望的坐了下來,胸腔到腹部內部都在痛,他從不擔心外傷,傷口都能恢復而且一目了然,他現在可能有內出血,這讓他很難掙脫

 

他無力地在管線下坐下他不自覺的說著Sorry,對象可能是Jay也可能是Raven和Liz

他最後看著自己的左手,他順著垂直的管線把手銬往地上移動,最後他的左手能放在地面上,他把手側放成一個特定的角度,他半蹲半跪的在地上深呼吸了幾次,用力的往手掌跪下,兩三次之後他的手從手銬中掙脫

 

他垂著左手站起來,他折斷了自己的大拇指跟小指才得以掙脫,他的東西在桌上,他的皮夾還在,他的電話簿也在,手機在路上肯定就被摧毀了,左輪手槍的子彈空了,但他還是把槍拿上了,靠著右手打開艙門,他終於見到了天空

 

甲板上的船員見到一個全身是血的人愣住了然後立刻喊著要抓住他,Rid跑到船邊往下看,這是貨船,上面在的貨很多,吃水比較深,換句話說他如果從這裡跳下去運氣好的話高度夠低他能生還,這是個深水港(很顯然的,不然這種船會擱淺,感謝那個愛吹牛的水手舅舅教了我這些我到現在才用到的知識-Rid想)

 

在後面的人能追上來之前他跨上了欄杆縱身跳下了貨船

 

“你不該從斷崖跳下去!你會撞到石頭掛掉的!!”年幼的Greg的聲音在他腦海中響起

“真的嗎?”Jay站在他旁邊

“不會啦!”他自己的聲音

 

後來他差點溺死,Jay背受傷了,Greg帶著大人把他們撈起來

 

落水的時候他盡可能的垂直,如果他面朝下身體撞上水面他還不如在上面被人打死痛快些,在海水中張開眼睛比他印象中的還要痛,他努力地往岸上游去,在巡邏的海事局人員看到了他把他拉了上來

「WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU !???」對方把他拉上來以後才發現他身上都是血,頭上的撕裂傷因為跳水又裂開了不斷流血,從額際往下流從下巴混著海水滴下

「我是蘇格蘭場的探長Lestrade,有非常緊急的事件我要你開車送我到一個地方,並且把手機給我!!」他用Greg的語氣命令「NOW!!」

 

海事局的人嚇到了,他們才要說要送他去醫院,Rid就拿出沒裝子彈的左輪手槍對著他「NOW!!」他拿走了對方的手機用槍指著對方讓他去開車

 

「Rid!!你到底去哪了都沒回我電話!!Finn教授的約你也沒去!!」Greg在電話那頭大喊

「所以現在已經過一點了」Rid從海事局的車子上找到一瓶不知道放多久的礦泉水就猛灌「Rey is indanger!」

「What?」Greg追問「你說他們有危險是怎麼回事?」

「不要管這個,你立刻帶警察去找他們!殺死Jay的人昨天抓了我,他現在要去找Ray討他要的情報了!!快去!!」Rid單手掛掉手機指示開車的海事局年輕人轉彎

Greg立刻攔了計程車亮出證件要對方不計代價趕到Rey家

他同時打給了狄摩克告訴他剛剛發生的事情

他被放假了身上沒有槍,他應該在離開221B前把John的借走的

 

Rid手上的槍滑掉了,他的眼前發黑又閃著強光,如果可以他真想要直接暈過去,海事局的人立刻趁著這個機會在紅燈時跳車跑了,Rid連罵人的力氣都沒有,他下車自己上了駕駛座,他勉強靠著一隻手開車

 

Rid是最先到的,他從後院進了家門,手上拿著後院的除草小鐮刀

他聽到俄羅斯口音的英文正大吼著”蠢女人我的錢呢?”

他快要走不動了,他拿出那支手機撥打了Greg的號碼,然後把手機放下,他坐在廚房裡,Rey就在客廳,跟伊凡一起,他聽見Rey的哭聲

 

只有Rey的

他驚醒,Liz呢?

 

「放開她」Rid靠著牆站起來手上拿著鐮刀,伊凡動作很快的抓著Rey轉身,一把槍抵在哭的眼睛都腫了的Rey太陽穴上

「嗨,博士」伊凡瞪著他「你如果好好躺在那,也許不用看著你的女人死」

「那個小孩呢?」Rid用鐮刀指著伊凡「Lizzy呢」

「Liz他..」Rey哭著要說話被伊凡罵了閉嘴,他臉上有瘀青跟紅腫

「我不喜歡殺知識分子,但你實在是個煩死人的傢伙」伊凡把槍對著Rid

「Drop your weapon!NOW!!」一個相同的聲音從伊凡後面傳來

 

伊凡轉身看到的是Greg,穿著襯衫長褲和風衣的男人

跟照片上的一樣

「有三個…他媽的三個!!」伊凡開始用俄文罵著,要對手上只有警棍的Greg開槍,Greg正要閃的時候Rid鋪了上去撞倒了伊凡,子彈射進了天花板,Greg拿著警棍不斷地打伊凡持槍的手,Rid掙扎的從地上爬起,他想咳嗽,咳了一下他面對的白色櫥櫃上噴上了血跡

 

「警察就要來了!放下!你的!武器!!」Greg跟伊凡在地上搏鬥,伊凡比較年輕而且有受過某種訓練,Greg佔不了優勢,一隻手扣著伊凡持槍的手,把槍口對著旁邊,伊凡則咬牙切齒地要把槍口對準Greg好射死這個礙事的警察

當Greg幾乎能看見還在冒煙的槍口對準自己的時候用力的用頭撞了伊凡,槍枝被擊發了,非常多槍,他們剛剛一定是在打鬥的時候把槍切成了半自動模式,但Greg沒有被射中,伊凡摀著臉,他的鼻子流血了,Greg趁機掙脫去抓地上的警棍站起來

「Greg…」Rey的聲音發抖地從他身後傳來,紅色的血從他脖子不斷噴出

「Greg!!」Rid大喊,Greg還沒能反應過來伊凡就拿著掉在地上的菜刀刺向他的胸口,還好Rid有讓他回頭,Greg勉強閃過了但他的手臂被劃出很深的傷口,Rid的臉上都是血

 

兩張一樣的臉對上了眼神,下了某種決定

 

狄摩克來的時候包圍了整棟房子,Greg扶著Rid走了出來,Rid傷得非常重無法靠自己站立,他開來的車撞毀在對街的人行道上,Greg手上抱著昏睡的Liz,幼兒的手上還有因為注射藥物留下的針孔和血

 

Rid和Liz被緊急送醫了,Greg在現場接受緊急包紮,他堅持留下來說清楚發生的事情

「子彈打在磁磚上產生了跳彈」狄摩克對Greg說「然後打中了Raven Meyers」

「我知道」Greg說「我看到了」

「然後呢?半自動的槍聲後三分鐘內我們趕到了,這點隔壁的退休陸軍中尉可以證實」狄摩克說「那個俄羅斯人怎麼死的?」

「我不知道,那時候一片混亂,放刀的架子倒了,我跟Rid抓到什麼就用什麼,我們意識到的時候那傢伙已經躺在血灘裡了」

「廚房的刀具上有至少兩個人的血跡」茉莉說「伊凡洛斯托夫,父親是俄羅斯人,母親是土耳其人,他曾經是俄國軍隊成員,不名譽退役,他身上有空了的鎮靜劑藥瓶,就是他把小孩子注射鎮靜劑以後裝進行李箱的」

「死因呢?」Greg問

「他身上有很多刀傷,這點符合你們三個纏鬥的說法,正面的刀傷跟背面的刀傷都深淺不一,但致命傷應該是割草鐮刀刺入脊椎之間導致癱瘓和被刺穿的頸動脈」茉莉說「一個在正面一個在背面」

「狀況很混亂,脖子那刀應該是我刺的」Greg脫下襯衫讓醫護人員幫他背上的刀傷止血

「Greg,去醫院,你身上的傷太多了」狄摩克說

「我…」Greg還想說話,蓋著白布的屍體被抬了出來,微卷的長髮從白布下垂落「我..我…」他無法發出聲音,雙手摀著臉只發出了意味不明的悶聲

「帶他去醫院」狄摩克說「他虎口的傷很深」

 

Greg也被送醫以後他才大約知道Rid的傷多嚴重,他的肺裡面有很多液體,很多海水,而且他的肋骨昨天晚上就斷了,跳海的衝擊力讓斷裂的骨頭刺到了肺臟導致出血,他的腎臟也有輕微的內出血,身上有超過十處刀傷跟電擊導致的灼傷,左手掌多處骨折,中度腦震盪,左眼的視網膜剝離,醫生不敢相信這個人有辦法從海港衝到他被發現的地方去,還開車!

 

Greg的身上都是刀傷,幾個打鬥中產生的撕裂傷,兩根肋骨產生裂痕,虎口跟Rid一樣都有持刀刺人留下的傷

 

Liz在要退了之後就沒有事情,在兒科病房住院了兩天就出院了,Greg請哈德遜太太幫忙照顧了一下便找到同事的妻子(一名專業保母)幫忙

 

「所以你們是混亂中殺死對方的」事情已經過了一周狄摩克在Rid的病房做筆錄「Dean你才剛開完刀吧?真的可以做筆錄嗎?」

「Rid,叫我Rid,我惹麻煩了才會被叫Dean」Rid手上打著石膏,聲音虛弱的說「對,我對當時的記憶很混亂,我從跳船之後的記憶都他媽的混成一團了」

「刀柄上留下的血現在判定符合你們兩個的血型,所以我們不知道致命那刀是誰刺的,脊椎那刀肯定是癱瘓了這傢伙就是了」狄摩克說「你們不會被追究任何責任,我只是想寫清楚,省得之後麻煩」

「脊椎那刀是我」Rid承認「我…..我有一些這方面的經驗,我又在這傢伙背後,我抓了掉在旁邊的刀就刺進去了」

「我不知道我什麼時候刺到他脖子的」Greg攤開他纏著繃帶的手「我慌了」

「OK,那就先這樣…Rid你這些傷真的可以不用住重症病房嗎?」狄摩克問「我看過傷勢比你還輕的人在裡面住了一個月」

「骨頭斷了,縫了幾針,開了刀把肺處理處理而已,但我大概有幾年不能亂跑了,我本來打算冬天的時候去澳洲學潛水的,這下是沒辦法了」Rid病服下有當時緊急引流肺部積血所留下的傷口還有很多手術後的痕跡

「…你還撞車了」狄摩克說

「醫生說那應該是我視網膜剝離的原因,撞在安全氣囊上」Rid說「我被抓走時的筆錄可以另外做嗎?」他看了Greg

「我去散步」Greg穿上外套走出病房,他有看到Rid的驗傷結果,那跟Jay的死因只相差一些,他差一點就死了

 

昨天茉莉特地拿了Raven的驗屍報告來給他看

「子彈直接射穿了大動脈」茉莉指著那行死因「他幾乎是立即死亡,這麼大量的出血即使立刻送醫也沒有辦法救回…」茉莉輕輕摸了Greg的背,怕弄痛他的傷口不敢太用力地安慰他「他沒有受太多苦,可能在意識到自己傷有多嚴重前就死了」

「謝謝你,茉莉」Greg說

 

Raven較早被火化,骨灰暫時先寄放在禮儀公司那了

Jay的頭還是沒有被找到,所以還沒有辦葬禮

 

Sherlock的新聞在他們受傷隔天上了全世界版面

 

“神探與國際刑警組織合作,為殉職探員與家人復仇”

“跨國人口販賣集團遭到破獲,20名婦女與新生兒被救出”

“賣的不是寶寶,是寶寶的器官,臥底探員犧牲自我拯救生命”

 

大部分的新聞都關注在臥底的Jay不惜冒著風險拯救人命,這也是Sherlock有意為之,Lestrade三胞胎的新聞一瞬間便得全英國都知道

有驚悚的器官和人口買賣.臥底.警察跟一個完全不相關的動物學者還有當紅神探,如果加上007就是好來屋大片的劇本了

 

記者成天在蘇格蘭場外打轉想拍下悲劇主角之一的探長,Luca已經回法國總部收拾這個組織的後續,他們莫名的受到不知名情報機構的幫助所以變得很順利,對方依照口音是英國人,而且是不公開的官方成員

 

Mycroft幫了點小忙讓手下把所有相關的證據跟資訊送給了國際刑警組織,他忙著內閣改組和美國期中選舉以及一些”微不足道的小事”

 

記者藉由蘇格蘭場的媒體部門聯繫上Greg請他提供一張三胞胎的合照,讓他們可以用在頭版

 

「我找一下」回到自己辦公室做基本文書工作的探長手上跟身上還有很多地方都包著紗布和繃帶,他從自己的背包拿出一個硬碟插進電腦中,選了一張圖片寄給媒體部門讓他們發給新聞記者們

 

John下班和哈德遜太太一起看這件事的報導,Jay被大大的讚揚,Greg和Rid的名氣也突然暴增,尤其是Rid重傷出現在Reven家門口等著醫護人員幫忙的照片成為了這件事最知名的影像之一

 

「他們真的長得很像呢」哈德遜太太看著螢幕上的照片

 

三個人長相一樣,都穿著休閒服裝,最左邊的人帶著欠揍的微笑手上抱著一隻貓,中間的人微笑著胸口還掛著墨鏡,最右邊的人只穿著海灘褲露出了肩膀上被螺旋槳打過留下的傷疤,手攬著笑得很開心的Raven兩人都帶著婚戒,由左到右就是Rid.Greg.Jay

 

Sherlock因為被國際刑警組織請(不如說其實是他好像在當地又幹了什麼違規的事情不得不幫忙)去分析案件比預期的晚回國了

 

「你居然還沒去找Gavin」Sherlock站在Mycroft的辦公室說

「His name is GREG」Mycroft說「我很忙」

「其中一個女人把這個交給我」Sherlock把一本筆記本丟在桌上「我要回貝克街,不要來煩我」說完就風風火火的走了

 

Mycroft翻開那本筆記本,曾經被裝進夾鏈袋放進馬桶水箱藏匿而且使用者相當粗心大意,長期被放在不會被太陽曬到的地方,是本被藏得很好的筆記

 

他翻開第一頁,前面有很多張紙都已經被使用者撕掉了,第一頁上第一行開頭是”Greg如果你看到這本筆記….”

 

 

「你找我有什麼事?」Greg在Rid的病房等了不到一分鐘Mycroft就來了,他收到訊息要在這碰面「Rid去動後續的手術了,他的手的」

「Sherlock從被你弟弟藏起來的女人那裏拿到了這本筆記本」Mycroft把亞麻色的本子交給Greg

「…這是Jay的字跡」Greg說著翻了幾頁,這本筆記有半本都被撕掉了,剩下的有幾頁手寫的留言都是給他們的

Mycroft讓他坐下再看

 

“Greg如果你看到這本筆記,那表示我死了,我很抱歉,事情很緊急我不得不這麼做,我發現他們並不是要賣掉嬰兒而是已經找好了血型相同的病童家屬們建立了長期的潛在客戶群,他們會把生下來的嬰兒殺死並且把器官賣給出價高的人,我發現這件事以後曾想過要往上提報,但我的聯絡人換了,我不信任他,並不是他可疑而是我沒有時間去建立一個信賴關係,我知道Rid在北非的人脈,我盜用了他的名字,用他的名聲讓我在邊境穿梭非常容易(Rid如果已經從雨林回來了,我很抱歉,大哥,你最近可能會得罪一群俄羅斯黑幫跟一群不知道哪個國家的買主)”

 

翻頁以後用了不同的筆寫下了後續,這可能隔了很多天了,筆跡變得很亂

“我已經把他們藏好很久了,但是我不知道這個組織什麼時候會發現我私人的行為,可是伊凡看起來已經在懷疑我了,HOW?他不管帳,也把照顧被買賣的人的工作交給我,為什麼會懷疑我?”

 

「…這是什麼?」Greg低頭才看清楚那模糊的印記,看起來是報紙轉印上去的油墨,那是個日期

 

那個日期跟他破了吹箭案子是差不多的時候,他又翻頁

“Greg,對不起我很自私,請你照顧我的家人,我恐怕真的無法活著回去了,這都是我自己的錯”

 

接下去那一頁是給Raven的留言

“Rey,如果我死了請忘了我,找到另一個愛你的人,Liz忘記我也沒有關係,我希望你們快樂,我是個自私的王八蛋,我不會求你原諒,對不起我欠你一次到希臘的蜜月可能永遠不會實現了”

 

“Greg,告訴Rid暫時不要回到歐洲來,他有危險,而且是我害的,對不起”

 

筆記只到這裡

 

「……Mycroft,我有個推測,如果我說的是正確的你可以誠實告訴我嗎?」Greg感覺到自己的血液正在變冷,他幾乎無法換氣「拜託」他看著Mycroft說

「好」Mycroft最後答應了

「他們在殺死Jay的時候還沒發現他藏起了那些人,他們殺死Jay是因為他們看到我在報紙上,把Jay當成了我,他是被當作臥底殺死的而不是偷藏錢的白手套,他們是之後才發現人不見的」Greg說「對嗎?」

「我很遺憾」Mycroft說,Lestrade說的一點也沒有錯

「God…」Greg站了起來面無血色,他的換氣異常,陷入了換氣過度中也沒看好路,撞倒了凳子絆倒了自己,是Mycroft接住他的

「是我害死他的…是我…」Greg唸著

「並不是」Mycroft扶著跪坐在地的探長「他的死亡無可避免,依照伊凡的通訊紀錄,他們本來就在懷疑他偷錢了,看到報導只是加快了事情的發生,這並不是你害的」

 

換氣過度讓Greg無法說話,他也無法思考,他知道Mycroft說的是真的,因為Mycroft接著就給他看了伊凡手機的訊息紀錄,Mycroft拿手帕讓他摀著口鼻呼吸來提高體內的二氧化碳含量好脫離換氣過度的症狀,Mycroft扶著他讓他坐在病床邊,Mycroft有些不自在的拿著傘佔在他旁邊,大概想關心但不知道該怎麼做,只是輕輕地拍了Greg的肩膀

 

Greg最後自己冷靜了下來,把手帕還給了Mycroft

「你知道多久了…」Greg問

「這本來就是可能性之一」Mycroft說「但你的哥哥恐怕比我更早知道,他應該比我還早知道這才是真正的情況」

「怎麼說」Greg問

「我跟他碰面的時候他曾經要我把所有的猜測收好,不要隨便交給你讓你亂想」Mycroft重複了他跟Rid後來的話「附帶一提,他威脅若是我告訴你這個可能性,他會在我的雨傘中放蛇」

「…那是他會做的事情沒錯」Greg嘆氣「他為什麼會知道」

「他說他當時打聽了」Mycroft說「死亡的那個弟弟叫做Greg」

「………」Greg抹了把臉站起來,Mycroft看得出他已經調整了心態,準備好回去上班「謝謝你,Mycroft」

 

Mycroft看著探長拿著他的黑色大衣離去的時候沒有說話,只是往Rid現在用的手機上傳了一通簡訊告訴他這件事,他承諾不會主動告訴探長,但探長既然問起了,他只能誠實回答

 

Lestrade親自到了221B向Sherlock道謝,Sherlock有些尷尬的讓探長抱了一下,然後探長就離開了

 

Mycroft在晚上收到了一系列拼字錯誤很多的髒話轟炸簡訊,跟他預期的差不多,Rid麻藥退了以後看到簡訊的暴怒

 

Mycroft只是傳了簡訊給Greg告訴他他哥哥麻醉退了,大概很需要家人陪伴

 

Greg的工作量還沒有恢復正常所以他都能提早下班,一方面是他剛喪失了兩個親人,剩下的唯一家人重傷住院,唯一的姪女可能會被送到社福機構去,他如果要請假他的上司會立刻答應,事實上讓他放長假的文件早就被準備好了,Greg只要問一句立刻就能放假了

 

他跟Rid一起看了那本筆記本,談了很久,最後Rid傳簡訊向Mycroft道歉和道謝

 

「今天社工來找過我了」Greg說「他看了我的公寓,還有我的狀況,說我不太可能會成為Liz的領養人」

「我會留下」Rid還帶著氧氣罩「我也沒辦法去哪,至少會在英國待上幾年」

「Rid,你知道問題不是這個」Greg說「你自己都需要人照顧了,你甚至會因為吃到過期兩年的奶油送急診」

「那是個意外」Rid說

「你有房子嗎?Raven那邊肯定是要處理掉了,我們兩個都不可能在那裏養大Liz,你很清楚我們做了什麼」Greg說

「我知道」Rid閉上眼

 

當時他們目睹了Raven死亡,他們只看了對方一眼就動作了,Rid把刀架撥到地上,Greg拿起刀子就往伊凡身上去,他畫傷伊凡的眼睛以後壓制了他,Rid在Greg壓住對方的時候立刻拿刀刺進了他的脊椎之間,他知道怎麼癱瘓脊椎動物,接著他們一起動手殺死了一個已經失去威脅性的人,這已經不是自衛了,他們是抱著殺人的想法動手的,刺穿頸動脈的是誰他們是真的不確定,但是他們完全有辦法壓制對方並逮捕的

 

「那個雨傘魔王一定看出來我們做了什麼了」Rid說

「我同意」Greg說「Sherlock如果看了也會知道的」

「我們的血都在刀上」Rid說「但他們分不出是誰幹的,就算真的追究了難道他們要冒著判錯人的風險硬幹嗎?」

「其實有辦法分別」Sherlock的聲音打斷了這段悄悄話「但我什麼都沒看或聽到,晚安Lestrade」他跟看起來就是來探病的John放下了花就走了

「回來」Greg說

「什麼分辨方式」Rid勉強自己要起身

「不必說悄悄話,這間病房沒有竊聽,隔壁也沒有人,Mycroft的人佔滿了整層樓」Sherlock說「你們的免疫檢查就能分辨了」

「HOW」Rid問

「你一直在國外,感染過很多Gary不會有機會接觸過的疾病」Sherlock說

「GREG」John說「他叫做Greg」

「不重要」Sherlock說「你們在現場失血都很多,理論上能用這些血檢驗,哪把刀上的血跡有瘧疾抗體」

「那我就放心了」Rid說著躺了回去「小Holmes先生晚安了」

「你們把對方用過的刀都握過了」Sherlock說「你們的虎口的傷比一般的刺人後留下的不慎自傷還要大跟深,你們加重了自己手上的傷來為對方掩蓋罪行,混亂證據內容,Clever,沒想到你有心思做這個」

「很不幸的,我認識兩個Holmes,我不能大意」Greg說

「但他們是在自衛」John說

「茉莉也看得出來那個脊椎的刺入傷是在那個俄羅斯佬趴下的時候刺的」Sherlock說「他只是不說而已」

「你會說嗎?」Rid開口了「我的止痛讓我很想睡,讓我有個好夢吧小鬼」

「說什麼?我不知道我要說什麼?喔~對了!祝早日康復G…g…」Sherlock在John提示以後才說出「Greg」

 

「他不會說的」Greg說

「對」Rid說「Raven那間房子會被賣掉,我會答應大學的教職,我可以留下來照顧Liz,幫我叫社工來找我」

「Rid…」Greg也想不到更好的方法

「我會請保母的,也會很小心的收好我的蜘蛛跟蛇」Rid說「我的好奇心遲早會害死我自己,但至少我會在幾年內好好克制我自己」

「你可以從怎麼幫女孩子綁頭髮開始?」Greg說

「我編東西的技術很好的」Rid說「我可以在住院的時候編一個草帽給你,當作打發時間」他笑著跟Greg道別

 

事情已經過了半個多月,Rid成為了Liz的監護人,一邊養傷一邊在大學執教跟研究他有興趣的東西,他最近和Sherlock開始一起研究五種蜥蜴的毒性與止痛藥的相關運用之類的很複雜Greg絕對聽不懂也絕對記錯標題的論文之類的

 

Rid靠著拐杖走了一陣子,他看到Mycroft的時候會把枴杖當雨傘模仿對方的姿勢鬧對方,他們碰面的機會因為他和Sherlock的合作提高很多

「Well,我們的兄弟成了好朋友,我猜這並不會變成災難」Greg在大學的校園內碰見了來找Sherlock的Mycroft,和他一起在校園一角坐下喝咖啡

「但願不會」Mycroft回「你的傷怎麼樣了」

「你比我還清楚我的傷」Greg說

「我是在試著…閒聊」Mycroft不習慣的說

「好很多了,我的都是外傷,腰側跟手臂的比較深,醫生說還要一個禮拜左右才會癒合」Greg說

「六天」Mycroft說「如果你沒有在洗澡的時候扯到傷口,六天會好」

「我就知道你會這樣說」Greg說「你知道我跟Rid幹了什麼吧」

「很顯然的,沒有不妥之處,頂多是防衛過當」Mycroft說「你的弟弟的頭找ˋ了」他連轉頭都沒轉就知道Lestrade收到的簡訊是什麼

「你怎麼知道?」Greg從簡訊抬頭

「海事局的消息到蘇格蘭場需要時間,我送你一程去認屍吧」Mycroft說

 

Lestrade上車的時候和Mycroft並肩而坐,他的腳又忍不住開始抖了,他聽見自己製造的噪音十用力地按住了自己的膝蓋

 

上次他們碰面是在一個犯罪現場外,Mycroft請他上車喝了熱咖啡

 

「你的心理治療怎麼樣了」Mycroft問

「蘇格蘭場安排的哀傷諮詢師?」Lestrade說「還好,我還好」

「你的情緒一直在崩潰邊緣游走」Mycroft說

「不要分析我」Lestrade回

「你希望自己崩潰,為什麼」Mycroft放下手機

「我會跳車給你看」Lestrade把手放在車門上

「這是特殊鎖,打不開的」Mycroft說

「如果你真的想知道」Lestrade嘆氣「因為我太冷靜了」

「冷靜是一種很有用的資質」Mycroft說

「Mycroft,不是所有人都能夠忍受自己的冷血」Lestrade說

「你不冷血,你極為情緒化,如果以我為對照組」Mycroft說

「我到現在沒有哭過」Lestrade嘆氣回答「見到Jay跟Raven的死,看到Rid差點死掉,我一滴眼淚都掉不下來,我父親死的時候我每天都哭著入睡」

「那與你渴望崩潰有什麼關係」Mycroft問

「如果一次情緒的崩潰能讓現在這種不上不下的鬱悶消失,我寧可現在就崩潰」Lestrade說「這很痛苦,Mycroft,就算開心的時候也無法笑得發自真心,哀傷卻無法發洩,這是普通人會有的情感缺陷,如果你有興趣研究,你可以花時間去修心理學」

「我有兩個心理學碩士」Mycroft說

「唉…謝謝你的咖啡」Lestrade嘆氣下車回去處理現場

 

他們在車上都沒說話,Lestrade的精神緊張,即使他抑制自己抖腳的行為也無法阻止自己無意識的咬緊牙

「到了」Mycroft說

 

他們下車的時候正在下大雨,風又不小,天氣變得很冷

Mycroft撐著傘下車,在那之前探長已經自己衝下車了,沒拿放在他腳邊的雨傘

Mycroft撐著傘慢慢地走到防波堤上,兩個負責這個區域的警察和狄摩克站在那等著Lestrade,其中一個警察指著放在地上的一個盒子

「我們本來以為是惡作劇,但拿起來以後發現應該是真的,聽說你們有個案子的被害者沒找到頭顱,所以狄摩克探長就被通知了」小警員說

「只剩下頭骨了,下顎的部分剛剛才從消波塊之間找到」狄摩克說「本來要直接送去茉莉那的,但我覺得還是通知你一下比較好」

 

Lestrade照程序戴上手套拿出盒子中的頭骨,沒有牙齒,有些牙根斷在顎骨中,跟Jay被刑求的結果一樣,在眼眶之間有一個洞,直接穿過了頭骨在背面穿出,是子彈射穿的痕跡

 

「Greg?」狄摩克看著Greg抱住了頭骨在發抖

「是他…這個是他…」Lestrade的聲音發抖

「也許做一下DNA檢驗會更好」狄摩克說「你確定嗎?」

「我們三個的左上方的智齒都沒有長出來,他的後腦勺有被螺旋槳打過留下的痕跡,很淺但當時差點弄死他了….」Greg說,他抱著頭骨跪在堤上,他整個人發抖往前傾,額頭幾乎能碰到地面,他全身被雨淋到濕透「所以他是被槍殺的,太好了…他一下子就死了,太好了…」

狄摩克跟旁邊的警察扶他起身的時候安慰著他,讓他把骨頭放回盒子裡好能送去茉莉那檢驗DNA走完最後的程序,才能替他弟弟辦一個葬禮,這才讓他放手

 

狄摩克不確定Mycroft是誰,但他看得出來他很關心Lestrade

「我會送他回去」Mycroft替狄摩克扶著Lestrade

「你是?」狄摩克還是好奇的問了

「關切的第三方」Mycroft說

 

Lestrade深呼吸了幾次把手從Mycroft手上抽回

「我..我可以自己走」Lestrade有些勉強的讓自己聲音不發抖,他們上車的時候Mycroft不知道從哪裡拿出了毛巾給他,Lestrade把手擦乾以後先打了電話

「Rid,Jay是被開槍射殺的」Greg說「眉心一槍,穿過頭顱從後腦射出」

 

他們沒有說更多話,剩下的攣生兄弟是同時掛掉電話的,Mycroft看得出來這已經是他們唯一需要的訊息了

 

車子沒有停在蘇格蘭場而是在Lestrade新租的公寓下停下時Greg抬頭看了Mycroft

「你先回你現在的公寓去吧」Mycroft對Lestrade說「如果你沒有好好洗個熱水澡,你晚點會因為這樣頭痛」

「But…」Lestrade要說話被打斷了

「你現在不能工作」Mycroft連雨傘都沒拿就把Lestrade從後座拉了出來,兩個人都淋了大雨才進了公寓,Mycroft抓著Lestrade的手腕牽著他上樓,他沒問Lestrade就從探長的口袋拿走了鑰匙把門打開推他進門,玄關地板因為兩個溼透的人站在那積了灘水

 

「You are crying」Mycroft關上門時對Lestrade說

探長才摸了自己的臉,他臉上的水不全是雨,他自己不受控制的在哭,這也是他身體發抖的原因,所以他才難以發出聲音說話

 

Lestrade站著不能自己的發抖,Mycroft伸手輕拍他的背安撫,最後Lestrade靠在Mycroft身上,Mycroft不確定他還能做什麼,只是抱著探長安靜的陪著他

最後探長放開他的時候低著頭向他道謝,然後脫了鞋子走進公寓

「你的傷口會因為跟濕衣服長時間接觸惡化,康復期延長到八天」Mycroft最後站在玄關對著屋內提高音量說「Lestrade探長」

「謝謝你,Mycroft」


	9. Chapter 9

茉莉和Sherlock一起處理了這件事,Sherlock是被John要求的,他認為茉莉可以勝任這份工作,但John認為能快一分鐘是一分鐘就把他帶來了  
「牙齒」Sherlock站在驗屍台旁邊,上面放著被找到的頭骨,他的表情有些克制的不悅,茉莉把一包證物交給他,Sherlock把裡面的東西倒出來,白色的小東西如骰子一樣在鋼盆中發出聲響,並不大聲但是相當刺耳,John拿著下顎骨  
「已經鑽取過取DNA樣本的部分了」茉莉說  
「如果斷裂的牙根可以對上被拔掉的牙齒那這個就可以交給Lestrade讓他帶走了」Sherlock的表情很難看「開始吧」  
  
Sherlock只看了一眼就把上下顎的牙齒分成兩堆,三個人只用了十分鐘就搞定了  
「只要看一眼就知道了何必這麼麻煩」Sherlock說  
「因為也許Lestrade的判斷不准而我們不小心他會拿一個陌生人的頭去火化?」John提醒他「而且看一眼?你太誇張了」  
「人的皮膚跟肌肉組織有一定的統計數據,把一顆頭骨給我,我可以用黏土把這個人生前應有的長像復原,這個東西看起來就是Lestrade的人頭」Sherlock把醫療手套丟在桌上「John,走了」  
  
「從他角度來看這大概真的非常難受吧」Sherlock離開以後John對茉莉說完就跟著跑了出去叫Sherlock等等他  
茉莉則是把頭骨先跟Jay的遺體放進同一個冰櫃,在DNA樣本檢驗上寫了特急件還打電話請對方加快檢驗  
  
Greg請假了三天,大部分時間都在醫院和暫時收容Liz的機構來回,他替Rid拿了寄回英國的筆電,幫Rid連上網讓他用視訊跟大學那邊的人開會,他答應在下個學期開始教書,校方會提供宿舍給他和Liz住  
  
他找了火化了Raven的同一間葬儀社請對方安排Jay的火葬,兩個人的骨灰直接裝一起就行了  
「你確定要用這個裝?」葬儀社老闆很困惑的看著Greg  
「到時候會直接丟掉,所以用這個就好了」Greg留下東西就走了  
  
檢驗結果出來後葬儀社的人來帶走了Jay的遺體,火化當下Greg和Rid都來了,但鑒於Jay的死因他們只是看著裝著他遺體的紙棺被推進焚化爐中,Jay跟醫院申請外出坐著輪椅來的  
「你大概要多久能下水」Greg在跟葬儀社商量的時候轉頭問坐在輪椅上的哥哥  
「下個月」Rid說  
「你有內出血,肋骨插進肺臟,而且你腿上的傷化膿了」Greg說  
「下個月月底」Rid說「馬上上來就好」  
「那就請你們幫我保管到下個月月底,我會付保管費的」Greg對老闆說  
「不用」葬儀社老闆說「我在新聞上都看到了,我不收錢,你們好好養傷吧,探長」  
  
  
Jay的頭骨被發現隔天Mycroft留在醫院監視的人傳達訊說Rid要求見他  
Mycroft走進醫院病房前護士告訴他病患正在睡覺,這傢伙因為看電視大笑不小心把還在復原中的肺給笑破了回來住院  
「嗨,魔王先生」閉著眼睛休息的Rid先開口了  
「你找我做什麼」Mycroft站在他床邊手上拿著雨傘  
「我只是想問你跟我弟弟怎麼樣了?」Rid按著遙控調整床的角度好讓自己坐起來  
「內出血是個麻煩可不是嗎」Mycroft消遣對方  
「誰知道肺兩邊都會漏血,剩下的吃藥等他自己好就行了」Rid說「我以為你很拼命地約我弟弟出去,為什麼他還整天往我這跑?哀傷的公主最容易跟王子跑了你不知道嗎?」  
「我相信你弟弟會就你的用詞翻白眼,而我並不打算在私事上利用別人的情感弱點」Mycroft說  
「Ellen昨天特地打電話給Greg了」Rid說「She cry and cry said she is sorry for Greg」  
「你知道他的前妻和他的電話內容是否有些可疑,我認為你弟弟會為此生氣的」Mycroft說  
「Bitch PLEASE」Rid翻白眼「你用人臉辨識系統找我弟弟的臉還敢說」  
「我是監控一個潛在的危險人物,在這個句子中我指的是你」Mycroft說  
「他以為我在睡覺,坐在我旁邊講的電話」Rid說「你知道Greg為什麼不跟人約會了嗎?」  
「Why don’t you tell me」Mycroft拿起手機一邊傳簡訊辦公一邊說  
「We are all fuck up in our own way」Rid說「我不能定下來,Jay容易被我影響,而Greg呢…」他看了一眼一聽見Greg名字就從手機上抬眼的Mycroft「你需要向他證明你一點也不脆弱,我只能這麼說,所以」Rid從床邊拿出一疊問卷和筆,你有什麼家族遺傳病史嗎?不算上你的脆弱牙根和可能岌岌可危的髮線的話?Sherlock說你根管治療沒打麻醉是真的嗎?」  
「我不知道這有什麼意義,我沒有家族病史,還有打麻醉會妨礙我接下來的會議」Mycroft說  
「不痛嗎?」Rid皺眉  
「如果你有辦法在腦中重播比那還強烈的感覺那你可以有效的隔絕一部分」Mycroft有些驕傲地說  
「精神疾病呢?你的控制狂傾向以及有點反社會人格不算的話,你有強迫症對不對?你看起來是會花時間排列自己襪子的人,有PTSD嗎?」  
「I’m leaving」Mycroft轉身  
「大概是個自大狂」Rid在紙上寫「好好回答我會親你一下喔」  
「Please don’t」Mycroft說  
「我不是你喜歡的那型嗎?考慮到我跟Greg長相一樣」Rid開玩笑地說  
「內在一點也不相似」Mycroft站在門口就跟他開起了口頭戰爭「你的弟弟死了,Greg正在從崩潰中復原,而你正在跟一個你特地從倫敦另一端叫來的.公務纏身的人開玩笑」  
「這才是有趣的地方」Rid說「我們一點也不相似,我假設你沒有同卵兄弟,你應該不懂這個」  
Mycroft站在門邊瞪著他  
「我們真的一模一樣」Rid說「除了Greg的右腳有點問題,他大概在媽媽肚子裡被我們擠到了,他從出生腳就有點問題*」  
(*RG叔的一隻腳的確是這樣,跑步時會比較顯眼)  
「那是同卵多胞胎的定義之一,生物上是一樣的」Mycroft說  
「但之後我們做的每個選擇,每個想法都不一樣」Rid說「舉例來說你完全不是我的菜,我不喜歡你這型的,但Greg對你有好感」  
「…he did?」Mycroft問  
「他看你的表情跟他看我們中學二年級那個數學代課老師的表情一樣」Rid說「男老師,穿西裝來上班,金髮.長得比你好看.個性比你好相處,有老婆了,Greg那之後才發現自己有點彎」  
「他是雙性戀」Mycroft說  
「Greg大部分的時候比較直」Rid說「Greg的個性比較好,沒生氣的話很好相處的,他是會為你傷心難過的人,他只要好好大哭一場,或者暴怒揍你一頓以後他就會恢復正常了,我不是」Rid把紙筆放下「我直到二十多歲才突然被我父親的死打擊到,我不得不退..我不得不從我當時用來賺大學學費的工作中抽身,瘦了十幾二十公斤,過了整整一年我才走出來,我不知道Jay和Rey的死什麼時候才會真的讓我受到打擊,但等那到來的時候我希望我並不會正在跟獅子摔角什麼的,不然我就死定了」  
Mycroft看著他等他說完  
「Greg…他會被特定的人吸引,但他直到離婚前都不自知」Rid伸手按著他腹部的一個傷,又開始痛了「Ellen曾經是他的一個案子的被害者之一,強盜殺人案,Ellen的母親被殺了,他們是這樣認識的….Fuck為什麼我對止痛藥的接受度這麼差,痛死了」  
「我建議你可以改用芬泰尼貼片」Mycroft看了一眼掛在床尾的Rid的用藥資訊「效果很強」  
「那不是用來麻醉大象的嗎?」Rid皺著眉說  
「那是卡芬泰尼」Mycroft糾正  
「Fuck it,我等下自己問醫生」Rid說「Greg不自覺的會去幫助需要幫忙的人,他的第一個女朋友是他幫對方撿散落的書本認識的,那個女孩當時因為氣喘來鄉下養病,他到分手才知道對方有氣喘,你弟弟,Greg會去照顧他也不奇怪,他們認識的時候你弟弟也沒多大,Greg不會讓一個聰明的小鬼把自己嗑藥到死,Greg會被弱小的人吸引,他們也會去依靠Greg因為他很有用,Ellen跟他和平分手,因為Ellen已經好了,他幫Ellen走出陰影了,Ellen不再依賴他了也發現了自己的新世界」他因為疼痛說起話來有些吃力「你一直撿翅膀受傷的小鳥回來把牠們養好以後放他們飛走,最後剩下的只有你一個,這是Ellen離婚後對Greg說的,他還說了你是好人,很感謝你之類的屁話,但那不是重點」  
「你的血壓下降了」Mycroft伸手握住了Rid的手腕「心跳也是,你的內出血點有全部找到嗎?」  
「讓我說完」Rid說「Greg現在知道他有這個毛病,所以不敢隨便出去跟人約會了,如果你有什麼弱點,說服他,讓他知道你不用他保護,或者跟他說你的問題大到Greg處理不了,我不知道,你聰明你自己想辦法,我覺得我需要醫生沒錯,幫我按鈴」他倒了下去,紙散了一地  
  
在醫護人員搶救Rid的時候(Mycroft並不會用”搶救”這個詞,這個人的生命力很強,大概會成為三胞胎中最長壽的那個,他只是少吃了治療內出血的藥,很顯然的他打翻了藥盒,掉落的藥片在中午清掃的時候被掃掉了,只要接受輸血和導出肺部的血水就沒問題了)   
他拿著那疊紙走出病房翻了翻,只有第一張上面是寫了自大狂.PTSD等字的,剩下的都是塗鴉,他把紙丟進垃圾桶後離開了  
  
「你會不會太常跟Rid見面了」Sherlock坐在他的位置抱著小提琴說「找尋替代品嗎?」  
「他是個很有意思的人,我認為你也知道我在說什麼」Mycroft說  
「他是個怪人沒錯」John說  
「"怪人”並不會有反偵察技能,他很擅長躲監視器和擺脫跟蹤」Sherlock說「他曾經從軍」  
「短期的」Mycroft說「但受到的訓練非常精實,而且並不是英國軍隊」  
「他這段經歷瞞著Gage」Sherlock說  
「是Greg」John糾正  
「最可能的是他是情報人員,但他如果是情報人員這個胖子會知道」Sherlock說  
「他提過他在二十出頭歲的時候曾經為了錢從事某種工作,因為情緒崩潰退役或者退休」Mycroft說  
「他有非常優秀的求生能力,緊急應變能力,以及近身搏擊能力,他拳頭上還有繭表示他沒有停止練習,左肩慣性脫臼但他能自己接回去」Sherlock跟Mycroft來回的推理遊戲讓John只能站在旁邊觀戰  
「他會跳傘,他的手上有傘繩留下的舊傷痕」Mycroft說  
「千鈞一髮的狀況下留下的傷,他當下甚至不會有感覺」Sherlock說  
「他沒有錢,他加入的組織不會在歐洲以外,是支薪好的,但沒真的在戰場上殺過人,他心軟」Mycroft語帶嘲諷的加重了”心軟”兩個字  
「他不讓Lestrade知道表示這可能違法或者很危險,但考慮到這是Lestrade的哥哥,是危險」Sherlock說「結論吧,brother mine」  
「2e régiment étranger de parachutistes」  
「2e régiment étranger de parachutistes」  
Sherlock和Mycroft同時說  
「那是什麼?」John問  
「法國外籍兵團第二外籍傘兵團」Mycroft說「住紮在科西嘉」  
「他應該用了Dean Riddell這個名字,省去了Lestrade」Sherlock說  
「他之後的紀錄就很清楚了,他用了四年從劍橋畢業以後就投入海外的實地研究了」Mycroft說  
「你本來以為他是什麼?」John問  
「至少是可疑人物」Mycroft拿起雨傘「他肺出血住院了,Sherlock你和他研究毒物的時候請控制好範圍,我並不想看到劍橋被毒蜘蛛爬滿」  
「你上的是牛津,別假惺惺了」Sherlock說  
「劍橋有很多未來的人才」Mycroft隨口找的藉口說服力不佳,但Sherlock也不想管他,只想把Mycroft踢出去而已  
  
Mycroft下樓的時候聽到John驚訝的問SherlockMycroft居然願意屈就牛津?  
「他十二歲上牛津的,十三歲畢業,他非常嫌棄牛津」Sherlock回答「他只是更討厭劍橋,他逼哭三個教授以後學校不得不破例讓他超修課程畢業」  
  
  
事情已經過了兩個月,Greg完全恢復平常的運作,忙得要死還要阻止組員把Sherlock掐死,他幫Rid搬家,Rid的東西不多,但據說他未來的研究室是團亂,但他不打算幫忙整理那些,他上次幫Rid整理東西差點被蠍子螫到手  
  
Rid請了全日褓姆來照顧Liz,如果Greg有空會來替他照顧Liz  
Mycroft常常會出現在Lestrade探長的下班路線上邀請他共進晚餐  
  
起初Greg還會婉拒,但漸漸地連問都不用他會自己開門上車愉快地跟Mycroft閒聊,但依然保持著微妙的距離,沒有太親近的接觸,自從那天大雨後他們甚至沒有禮貌性地擁抱過  
  
「這間的焗烤麵很好吃,我都不知道你也來這種餐廳,Mycroft」Mycroft跟Lestrade在一間價位較親民的餐廳角落共進晚餐  
「我有很多事情是你不知道的,探長」Mycroft微笑著說「我也相當好奇為什麼你又開始游泳了」  
「又?」Lestrade趕緊吞下嘴裡的食物問「你怎麼會說”又”」  
「你本來就會游泳,是你從小就很精通的技能但是你並不把這當作興趣,要運動你會偏好踢球,你沒有經由正式教練教導,所以這是因為你在海港長大而學會的,你身上有泳池氯留下的氣味,公共泳池入口處的天花板在整修所以你腳上有木屑,你重拾了這項你很久沒練習的技能,所以我用”又”這個字來表達」Mycroft說  
「…這種時候你跟Sherlock特別像」Lestrade說「是為了Jay跟Rey的葬禮」  
「他們有特別的要求」Mycroft說  
「Jay小時候差點死掉」Lestrade說「他後來說如果他死了他想把骨灰撒在他受傷的那個區域,但那邊不靠岸,我們是划小船出去游泳的時候出意外的,我在練肺活量,這樣我們上下水的時候才不用背氧氣筒,那個太麻煩了點」  
「為什麼要潛水下去?」Mycroft問「直接往下倒的結果是一樣的」  
「那是我們約定的內容,所以我們會照Jay說的做,Rey說過他想跟Jay合葬,所以到時候我跟Rid會一起潛水下去,他應該沒問題」  
「基於他的內出血和肺臟損傷,我不認為他的醫生會同意」Mycroft切著他的雞胸肉說  
「我們都想快點解決,順便去老家把一些東西拿到倫敦來,一些我們的照片,以後可以給Lizzy看」Lestrade說  
  
晚餐後下起了大雨Mycroft送Lestrade回家,Lestrade有些尷尬的想起了上次他們在這裏出了什麼狀況  
「Mycroft」Greg說「上次我失態了,很抱歉」  
「一點也不」Mycroft說「我只帶了一把傘,我跟你一起上樓吧,只有這一段路不需要淋雨」他先下車撐起傘站在Lestrade那邊幫他擋雨,兩個人一起上樓後Lestrade花了點時間找鑰匙,他有些緊張和尷尬,還弄掉了鑰匙,終於開門進家裡的時候Lestrade看了一邊肩膀因為沒被雨傘遮好淋濕的Mycroft  
「呃…你要不要進來,我借你吹風機可以把外套吹乾」Lestrade說  
「打擾了」Mycroft脫下外套和皮鞋進了Lestrade的公寓,以單身漢的公寓來說相當整齊了,Lestrade從浴室拿出吹風機,拿過Mycroft的外套幫他吹乾,其實Mycroft的襯衫袖子也濕了但兩個人都默契的只在意他的外套,他穿了淺灰色的那套所以淋濕了會非常明顯  
  
熱氣吹進西裝外套裡面讓留在纖維上的古龍水味道變得明顯,在不大的單身公寓客廳裡非常的…格格不入,Greg有時候會看一眼Mycroft在做什麼,他大多在看簡訊,濕掉的襯衫長袖變得有些透明貼在Mycroft手臂上  
  
「你要不要拿毛巾擦一下你的袖子?或者..呃…吹乾?」Lestrade有點後悔自己幹嘛開口問  
「你應該沒有乾淨的毛巾了,你今天在泳池用掉了最後一條乾淨的毛巾」Mycroft說「從你手上的提袋推測的,你帶了一條過大的浴巾去泳池,所以你用完了小毛巾,你的公寓沒有洗衣機,你在洗衣店洗衣服,但最近你工作忙所以你大概十天沒洗衣服了」  
「…對」Lestrade嘆氣  
「外套已經乾了,可以借我吹風機嗎?」Mycroft從Lestrade那拿過已經乾的外套披在沙發背上,他解開袖扣脫掉馬甲拿吹風機吹乾自己的襯衫,Lestrade想盡辦法找事情做,這太尷尬了,他沒什麼好做的,他的電視剛好壞了,因為房東不小心弄壞了第四台的線路,他只好開始收拾他沒有什麼東西的桌面跟客廳  
  
吹風機的聲音停了的時候Lestrade終於回頭看了Mycroft,他正在把電線捲好,把吹風機整齊的放在旁邊的桌上,扣上袖扣穿回馬甲,Lestrade把外套遞給他的時候兩個人的手意外的碰了一下  
  
兩個人都抬頭看著彼此,最後Lestrade把外套遞給Mycroft  
「謝謝你,晚安了,Mycroft」Lestrade對著他微笑  
「晚安,Lestrade探長」Mycroft說,他拿起玄關的雨傘離開  
  
就跟上次一樣,有什麼不存在的線隔開了所有的不理智,也許雨天很能讓人冷卻身心吧,至少Mycroft沒有抱怨或者多想  
有一條線是探長會繞著走的,就陪他繞吧  
  
Rid的康復速度快得驚人,至少Greg沒辦法像他這樣折騰,他不確定Rid跟他之間哪裡不同(除了心態上,也許還有Rid異常的生活方式),但換成探長本人,他連最普通的刀傷都拖了很久才好(雖然這跟他與犯人扭打的時候扯開了很多次縫線很有關係,他報廢了很多件襯衫,因為傷口總會裂開,急診室的護士甚至問他是不是跑去做瑜珈了為什麼老扯開傷口)  
  
Lestrade請假了一天開車跟Rid和Tommy回到在西英格蘭鄉下的漁村老家,Rid讓Tommy把家裡剩下的相簿和相框都裝進箱子裡要帶回倫敦,這些相片大多是三胞胎的成長過程與合照,本來他們沒有帶任何一張到倫敦就是為了讓Jay的身分不會不小心曝光,現在這已經沒有意義了  
  
Greg去跟鄰居借了艘小船打算划出海,對方則是叫他們直接上船他開船送他們去,Rob曾經是他們的學長,從未離開老家,吃苦耐勞的漁民一個,他表達他對Jay和Raven的死非常遺憾,村子裡的人(至少是認識Lestrade家和Meyers家的人們)在案件報導出來時議論紛紛,大家都知道Greg成為了蘇格蘭場的大探長,但並不知道他另外兩個兄弟在做什麼  
  
「你們說的是這裡對吧」Rob把船停下並關掉引擎「我把引擎關了,以免你們又有誰被螺旋槳打了」  
「放心,我會盯著Rid」Greg脫了上衣只穿著海灘褲戴上蛙鏡就先跳下水了,水比他記憶中的還冰讓他抖了一下,Rid把一個不小的木桶交給他,桶子有點重,恐怕也不適合碰水,上面完全沒有防水漆,大概在海裡泡不用多久就會腐爛了,Greg抱著桶子在水裡浮著等Rid脫掉他的上衣下水加入他  
  
「你確定你能碰海水?」Rob看了Rid身上大大小小癒合程度不一的疤「我是沒在這裡見過鯊魚,但我爸有見過,你不怕流血嗎?引來鯊魚怎麼辦?」  
「鯊魚不吃人」Rid把他的衣服用重物壓好「他們會咬一口,發現你不是海豹就會走了,而且我挺擅長嚇唬鯊魚的我不擔心這個,我下去了」他戴上蛙鏡跳進了水里  
「等下一起下去,如果你覺得哪裡不對勁,立刻浮上來」Greg跟Rid面對面一起吐氣準備吸入足夠的氧氣好支撐他們潛到水底  
  
兩個人同時憋氣潛入水中,桶子由Greg拿,他還不時查看一起下潛的Rid的狀況,水深度多少他們不確定,但他們得靠鼻子調整耳壓才能繼續往下,最後他們離海床只有一兩公尺了,他們一起打開木桶,Rid把桶中砂礫一樣的骨灰往海砂上倒下,Greg從海床上拿了一塊石頭裝進木桶中讓桶子也沉到海底,他跟Rid才慢慢往上游,如果上升速度太快會很不舒服  
當他們從水裡探頭的時候Rob也鬆了口氣,他以為這兩個給弟弟陪葬去了  
「老天,我們真的老了,剛剛差點沒氣」Greg一邊喘氣一邊說  
「我也是」Rid也坐在船上喘氣  
「我就沒辦法像這樣潛水了,你們幹嘛不背氧氣筒下去」Rob把毛巾給他們「不然讓你們那個游泳選手弟弟下去啊,我相信他會很輕鬆的」  
「不」Greg一邊擦頭髮一邊說「這是我們之間的約定,他還小,不用看到這種畫面」  
「你們都沒問題吧,先進去裡面吹吹暖氣,我真怕你們心臟受不了,這天氣叫我現在下水我能直接進教堂開場追思會」Rob一邊推著兄弟倆進船艙一邊說  
  
他們在老家待了一整天,去Bob家作客吃了頓午餐,Bob的小孩(一共六個)一半對Sherlock的故事充滿興趣,另一半對Rid在叢林沙漠等地方的見聞眼睛閃閃發光,Tommy反而是最沒吸引力的那個,游泳游的好的人在這地方跟會騎腳踏車的人一樣,普通至極  
  
他們晚上要回倫敦的時候是換Tommy開車,Rid在後座躺著休息  
「所以你跟那個Mycroft怎麼樣?」Rid用法語問,他們的法語是跟外祖父學的,Tommy出生的時候他老人家都入土到墳上樹木能做棺材了,所以Tommy的法語很差,他們後來只在討論不讓Tommy聽的事情的時候才會用  
「沒怎樣,我們很熟」Greg說  
「你們兩個就跟兩條公鬥魚一樣,要是放一缸就會纏在一起了」Rid說  
「公鬥魚會把對方弄死的,不要亂影射,小孩在在聽」Greg說的是Tommy「我要睡了」他蓋上外套在前座閉上眼打算睡覺,但Rid看就知道他只是不想理他  
  
John有時候從診所下班回家會看到詭異的畫面,Lestrade探長正在跟Sherlock一起玩蠍子之類的,但定睛一看會發現那個只是穿了類似衣服的Rid,很顯然的他們兄弟在英國的長袖衣物品味相近  
「那個小孩呢?Liz?」John問  
「Greg今天負責照顧他」Rid手上捏著一隻蜜蜂單邊的翅膀「Sherlock換你抓著,記住只能抓一邊,兩邊都抓住他就穩住了會螫你,被虎頭蜂螫不是開玩笑的,痛死你是基本的,不過被子彈蟻螫過就不會介意了,你給子彈蟻咬過嗎?」  
「沒有」Sherlock對這個話題的興致很高昂,John在旁邊一邊聽一邊吃三明治,最後拿出了手機往Mycroft和Greg那發了一樣的信件”你兄弟對子彈蟻產生不太安全的關愛了,拜託注意他沒夾帶這不管是什麼種類的螞蟻回國”  
  
最後收到的回覆是Lestrade的嘆氣表情符號以及Mycroft了”恐怕太遲了,在OOO郡的XXX實驗室已經有一窩了,Sherlock若真的想弄到一隻他肯定會弄到的”  
  
John最後禁止了他們帶任何昆蟲或者節肢動物進公寓,因為一隻拖鞋大的狼蛛嚇暈了哈德森太太,Rid健康出院以後只用了一個禮拜達成了Sherlock沒能達成的紀錄,嚇暈哈德森太太(雖然哈德森太太有時候血壓不正常絕對是Sherlock的錯沒有疑問)  
  
Rid在有毒生物方面的專精讓他在研究方面非常搶手,無論是藥廠或者純學術的領域都很想與他接觸,但他最後只答應了蘇格蘭場,他會作為毒物與生物相關的問題的顧問  
  
「Sherlock跟John跑到義大利去了,明天才會回來」Greg拉起封鎖線讓自己哥哥進來「死者是女性,38歲,早上出來晨跑突然倒地,死後兩個小時才被發現,死因是窒息,最可能是接觸了某種毒物,我們先檢查了一遍,現場沒有化學合成毒的跡象」  
「他們去度蜜月嗎?」穿上鑑識小組會穿的連身服後的Rid站在Greg旁邊有些不知道這個人實際上是多大個麻煩經還會感嘆畫面美好,比如無數個對他示好的蘇格蘭場人員  
「有個人死在羅馬競技場上,凶器是斯巴達人的刀子」Greg說「你看出什麼了嗎?」  
「你聞到了嗎?」Rid說  
「我聞到你身上有毒品組組長Dave的鬚後水味」Greg說「是認真的還是玩玩的?因為就我所知Dave是直的」  
「他是嗎?」Rid蹲下在樹叢間看著地板「我是說松樹的味道,你聞到了嗎?」  
「聞到了」Greg又聞了一次「松樹怎麼了?」  
「新移植的」Rid脫掉他那套連身裝把口袋裡的手機和錢包交給Greg,向安德森拿了手套跟一個證物袋回來還戴上了口罩  
「你在幹嘛?」Greg說「你會汙染現場」  
「如果我是對的,這根本不是謀殺」Rid看著新種的松樹旁邊的老松樹跳了上去抓住樹幹以後往上爬  
「What the fuck are you doing?」Greg對著三兩下爬上樹的哥哥喊  
「嘴巴閉上離這棵樹遠一點!」Rid喊「去戴口罩~所有有氣喘跟過敏體質的人都離開公園~我是認真的~」  
  
Greg分得出他哥哥什麼時候在開玩笑什麼時候不是,立刻讓有過敏和氣喘歷史的人先撤出公園了  
「所以是什麼?」Greg已經戴著口罩在樹下等自己哥哥下來了,Rid把一個證物袋塞給安德森  
「這個,外來物種」Rid說  
「這什麼?」安德森看了一下他手上袋子裡的黑色物體,他辨認出那是一大團蠕動中的.黑色的.毛茸茸的毛毛蟲的時候整個公園都聽見他尖叫了  
「松毛蟲」Rid把手套脫了「死者當時在跑步對吧,而且他應該有氣喘和過敏的毛病,松毛蟲是西班牙的蟲子,新移植的松樹把他們帶過來,他們一旦成群結隊那個畫面連我都不敢看」他真的一臉被噁心到的表情,所以Greg決定不論這是什麼生物他都不想深入認識  
「那為什麼會死人,公園裡面人這麼多為什麼只死了一個跑者」唐納文問  
「慢跑步道兩側都種了松樹」Rid抬頭「松毛蟲住在上面,跑步的人會一直換氣,松毛蟲身上的細毛會脫落,吸入或者接觸都會引發過敏反應,運氣不好就會跟我們這個死者一樣,突然氣喘或者嚴重的過敏發作,然後就掰掰了,我會通知該負責的人來殺蟲,樹上要綁圈桶子避免他們爬下來繁殖,要有人定期把桶子拿去燒,要是這個擴散就麻煩了,跟所有人說等下立刻去清洗剛剛在現場有漏出來的皮膚,他們可能會過敏」  
「所以是蟲子」Greg翻白眼「居然是蟲子,所以這是意外啊」  
「會因為這樣氣喘發作死的也不多就是了」Rid說「要說死因,應該是倒楣吧」  
「……」Greg看著自己哥哥在公園裡閒晃驅趕帶小孩的家長向他們宣導蟲子危險等等的事情  
「幹嘛看著我?」Rid問  
「你在大學的工作呢?今天是星期一吧?」Greg問  
「讓他們去餵蛇了,我的助理代課」Rid說  
「你哪來的助理?」Greg問  
「Sherlock介紹的」Rid說  
「Good lord…」Greg突然有點絕望,但是並不是對他自己而是替整個大學絕望,希望不會出現”我的宿舍有蛇”這種電影「我雖然不想干涉你們的私人生活,但我還是想知道,你睡了幾個我的同事」  
「你說男的還是女的?」Rid一邊傳簡訊給該負責處理毛蟲入侵危機的人一邊跟Greg一起在探長的蘇格蘭場辦公室吃午餐  
「…沒那麼多人吧,你才康復多久也沒有那麼多人跟你熟啊」Greg說  
「我比較驚訝你完全沒發現你有多受歡迎」Rid說  
「…Wait what?」Greg覺得自己漏聽了什麼事情  
「Well,也許你該多注意有多少人喜歡盯著你看,如果你是一隻北極兔我很確定你會因為忽略了多少人盯著你而被吃掉」Rid說  
「你該不會是在暗示…」Greg瞪大眼看著他  
「有不少算是擺明了因為約不到本尊不如約一樣的看看的」Rid略帶無奈的攤手「你太正直了,而且之前都是已婚狀態,也沒那麼愛玩…」  
「你是暗示你睡的都是暗戀我的同事…」Greg終於一頭撞上辦公桌了  
「我沒有在暗示你,我是講白了告訴你」Rid拿鋼筆戳了Greg的頭「聽說Mycroft去過你新的公寓?」  
「你聽誰說的啊…」Greg搶走了鋼筆  
「Sherlock,他從Mycroft的西裝上推理的」Rid偷了Greg的薯條吃  
「我們一起吃晚餐,後來下雨了他送我上樓,他的袖子被淋濕了我借他吹風機,就這樣而已」Greg說  
「他襯衫也濕了吧」Rid說「照你這樣說那樣拿傘一定會啊」他舉了隻手做出拿傘的動作  
「他自己吹乾」Greg說  
「Gregory~」Rid一臉可憐對方的表情看著自己弟弟  
「Dean Riddell Lestrade」Greg對自己哥哥翻白眼「我不會隨便就想把對方搞上床」  
「我也不會」Rid說  
「少放狗屁了Rid」Greg說  
「我不會隨便把對方搞上床,但如果對方想的話我臥室門把沒加鎖」Rid說著還帶著微笑  
「……..你沒有因此得過HIV或者其他病真是老天保佑」Greg說  
「我免疫」Rid說  
「打打草稿,別瞎掰」Greg喝了口咖啡  
「不,我們三兄弟都對HIV免疫」Rid很認真的說「我在南非的時候有個前任故意要傳染給我失敗了」  
「…我們在說的是愛滋病」Greg說  
「我檢查過了,我們家的基因異常讓我們的細胞上少了兩組受器,HIV病毒無法感染成功,所以我才會簽下器官捐贈的文件,我的骨髓會直接被送去研究,如果你有興趣我可以幫你拿一張給你簽」Rid說  
「….不了」Greg說「有什麼我們家的遺傳我還不知道的神奇之處嗎?」  
「沒了」Rid說「至少我還沒發現」  
「照你這種發現法,我覺得這還是別發現才好」Greg說,他後來抱著懷疑心態上網查了,的確有極為少數的歐洲人會有這種基因突變,通常會發現都是像Rid這種狀況才會知道就是了  
「但說真的Greg」Rid收起嘻皮笑臉「對感情認真是很好的,但是並不表示你該孤身一人」  
「我一個人很好」Greg說  
「Greg」Rid伸手搭在自己弟弟肩上「你有千萬個不結婚的原因,而且都非常好,但是沒有一個是你孤苦伶仃孤單過活的藉口」  
「…」Greg嘆氣「說這話的人沒有一個穩定對像」  
「我有喔」Rid說  
「Dave不算」Greg說  
「Dave那是一夜情而已」Rid說「我有女朋友」  
「那個女孩子沒把你推下懸崖人真好啊」Greg不把他的話當真  
「我們是開放式關係」Rid說「她叫做麗莎,是個美國人」  
「…」Greg瞇著眼懷疑的看著自己哥哥,一句也沒信就離開辦公室去回收自己的餐盒  
  
Greg在休息室跟Dave碰上的時候對方甚至臉紅了,低著頭趕快走了  
「老天啊…」Greg洗了把臉「看一個高自己一個頭的肌肉男臉紅真詭異…他居然是彎的我到是完全沒想到…」  
  
但Rid的話總是有正確的部份的,排除他說話時常常不正經的部份的話他其實是很有效率的心靈開導者(或者帶你誤入歧途的領頭羊)  
  
「我哥哥呢?」回到自己辦公室的Greg找不到人探頭出來問  
「他說他有事先走了」唐納文說「你知道他睡了重案組的人嗎?那個冰山男耶!!我一直以為那傢伙是直的!」  
「我知道」Greg忍不住抹了把臉「我不想知道還有誰,不用跟我說了」  
「他不挑的嗎?」唐納文八卦了起來  
「看得上眼的只要對方願意他就跟著走了」Greg的臉不能更黑了「基本上除非是他的學生或親戚以外他都可以」  
「你們差真多啊….」唐納文說  
「是,我非常清楚這一點」Greg說「把早上那個案子的文書弄完了以後把上個月西區那個無名屍的案子的檔案給我,昨天有個死法相同的人出現在泰晤士河灘上了,順便找一下資料庫裏面還有沒有人是頸椎斷裂死亡陳屍在他們平常不去的地方的,這有點怪了」  
「好的Boss」唐納文說  
  
Lestrade探長最慶幸的其中一點是,他的組員絕對不在Rid的狩獵範圍內,不然尷尬就能殺人了  
  
白廳與蘇格蘭場其實非常近,如果你攤開地圖會發現兩者就在一個四方型的對角線上,但除非刻意不然雙方的人員其實很少會在私人時間碰上  
  
所以他非常肯定如果會遇見Mycroft就不是巧合,這是Lestrade探長默認的事實了  
「Mycroft」Lestrade走路下班的時候看到了正坐在咖啡廳內的Mycroft就走了進去和對方打招呼  
「探長」Mycroft說「沒想到會在此遇見你」  
「yeah…」探長笑了「我以為你會在第歐根尼斯喝咖啡」  
「這間咖啡店的蛋糕特別好吃」Mycroft帶著微笑挪了咖啡杯讓服務生放下一塊巧克力蛋糕,白色盤子上的蛋糕看著就很甜  
「安西亞呢?」Lestrade四處張望了會兒都沒看到任何可能是Mycroft的手下的人  
「Well…」Mycroft拿著叉子帶著尷尬的微笑  
「啊…」Lestrade猜到了「偷溜出來吃甜的啊?你又不是小孩子了」  
「事實上我是放了外交大臣的鴿子出來吃的」Mycroft說  
「…我好像可以理解」Lestrade替那個頭髮跟稻草一樣的傢伙做過維安,是個讓人無法尊敬的蠢貨  
「眼高手低智商更低,只有體重居高不下,腦中脂肪含量也高過神經細胞數的一個人」Mycroft評論  
「我一直以為外交事務非常重要,直到看到那傢伙成為外交部長」Lestrade說  
「外交事務非常重要,但世事不皆如人意也是我的工作的一環,他會以德國外交事務為藉口安排與我會面,但他只想找到方法避免自己被開除,我不覺得拯救一團扶不上牆的爛泥有比我的休息重要」Mycroft從旁邊的小餐具盒拿了叉子給Lestrade「試一口?」  
「看起來就很甜我看還是不要了」Lestrade說  
「他們的蜂蜜檸檬蛋糕也非常美味,我由衷推薦,那會是你喜歡的口味」Mycroft直接幫他點了一份  
Lestrade嘗了一口,蜂蜜的香味不會太濃,但與檸檬和糖霜襯托得非常剛好  
Mycroft看著吃到喜歡的東西就會微笑的探長也露出了微笑  
  
「所以說羅馬競技場的案子到底怎麼回事啊?」Lestrade問  
「那只是藉口,有喝醉的醫學生把教學大體打扮過後丟進去了,Sherlock只是要帶John去玩」Mycroft說「他的實際動機非常明顯,我想連醫生也會在到羅馬後三個小時內發現,但如果他前一晚睡眠不足,會在五個小時後發現」  
「Rid說Sherlock從你的西裝推理出你在我公寓吹乾過你的衣服,你隔天沒換衣服?」Lestrade問  
「我後來臨時接到電話回唐寧街了」Mycroft說「忙完以後去了貝克街,所以才會這樣」  
「Rid沒煩你吧?」Lestrade問  
「沒有」Mycroft皮笑肉不笑的表情告訴Lestrade事實其實有點不同  
「我就知道他果然會去煩你,他喜歡惹班上的資優生生氣,這個毛病沒改啊」Lestrade無奈的說  
「Sherlock喜歡弄哭他的老師」Mycroft說「他有兩個老師在心理醫生等待室相遇最後結婚了,他們一起搬到美國去了」  
Lestrade聽得笑了出來,他完全相信這種事情會發生  
  
他們有說有笑一段時間安西亞才出現,咖啡廳的電視上插播了外交大臣的辭職消息,Mycroft才滿意的向Lestrade道晚安並和安西亞上車回到白廳去  
  
Greg給Rid打電話問他吃晚餐了沒  
「Lestrade探長請問出了什麼事?」電話那頭的聲音不是Rid  
「那是我的手機你拿錯了!」Rid的聲音從電話外傳來「Greg什麼事?」  
「……剛剛那個聲音是不是…」Greg只覺得耳熟但想不起來  
「緝毒組的Dave」Rid說「我有點忙,怎麼了嗎?」  
「你他媽的”忙”的事情真多」Greg只差沒翻白眼了「我本來只是要問你吃晚餐了沒,Liz呢?」  
「保母餵他吃飽以後就去睡了」Rid說  
「你是在你家吧」Greg說  
「當然,Liz的寶寶監控就在我床頭櫃上,就在我手機旁邊」Rid說  
「我猜你跟Dave手機都放在櫃子上」Greg有點眼神死了,他一邊往地鐵站走一邊想著以後緝毒組長,一個身高一米九八的沉默高大男子以後會見了他就跑的畫面  
「那是真的沒錯,你沒什麼事我就掛了喔」Rid說  
「去吧」Greg把電話掛了搭上地鐵回公寓了  
  
隔天下午他收到簡訊到Sherlock那去一起討論可能存在倫敦的連環殺手的事情的時候發現Rid也在  
「你們穿的一模一樣」John說  
  
Lestrade兄弟都穿著純黑大衣,白色襯衫,黑色長褲,平底黑色皮鞋,活像照鏡子一樣,John分不出哪個是哪個  
「這種事有時候就是會發生」Greg說「去了同一間店,老闆推薦了一樣的衣服,或者莫名地成為某個店的大顧客因為我們三個輪流在不同時間出現」  
「Rid在這幹嘛」Greg指著自己哥哥問  
「我跟Sherlock約好要討論青蛇的溶血毒藥多少才能在一個小時內將500cc的血液樣本摧毀」Rid說  
「今天特別熱鬧呢,Sherlock」Mycroft居然也出現了  
  
當Mycroft在客廳站好正要開口跟Sherlock展開第一波口頭大戰的時候有別的發生了  
  
其中一個Lestrade走了過去  
把手放在比自己略高的Mycroft後頸,然後親了上去  
接下了事情基本上是John手上的馬克杯掉在地上破了,躺在沙發上的Sherlock大叫”我不需要看到這個!!”然後爆炸一樣的翻身把自己背對這爆炸性的畫面  
  
Mycroft驚訝了一秒然後把手放在對方後頸上,拇指和中指扣住了脖子兩次  
  
用最大了力道掐了下去  
  
「OUCH」那個Lestrade雙手按著自己的脖子蹲在地上喊痛「不要這樣掐一個人的淋巴結啊!!這很痛的啊!!」  
「Rid….」Greg實在不想說自己的哥哥  
「所以你分得出來啊」Rid還是按著自己的脖子,Mycroft的手勁遠比他想的大「我們兩個」  
「這是廢話」Mycroft直接用袖子抹嘴,非常脫離他平常的行為模式,他顯然也被這突如其來的舉動給….嚇到了?  
「比如呢?」Rid還在揉脖子  
「如果你真的想知道,Lestrade探長的右腳有先天的缺陷所以他的右邊鞋子磨損較嚴重,你的站姿不好則是單純出自於你的儀態問題,探長的袖口有文書工作留下的痕跡而你的有被小型肉食動物抓過的痕跡,我推測是某種鼬或者水獺,你故意買了你弟弟用的一樣的清潔用品,我說故意是因為你原本使用的清潔用品還沒用完卻買了新的一組,你不熟悉那種瓶裝的鬚後水所以你在壓的時候用的力氣太大噴到了你的褲子,你刻意這麼做的用途是要擾亂別人的判斷,即使傷口復原的效率好也幾乎不留下疤痕但你髮線那還可以看到撕裂傷留下的疤痕,你沒有脫手套因為你左手有骨折後手術留下的痕跡,探長手上有槍繭,你手上的繭是長年爬樹跟攀岩造成的,兩者之間的差異很大,即使我看不到你們的手也能從手套磨損的點判斷出來,你昨天跟一名身高比你高的男性同床,對方是金髮的警察或者軍人,並不是認真的關係,你的手腕上留有降落傘的傘繩留下的痕跡,在外籍軍團受訓的時候留下的疤痕,而探長只有因為Sherlock的粗心導致被推下橋而導致的手腕扭傷以及岩石割傷而已,如果你要我繼續說我可以幫你點晚餐因為那將會耗費太多時間,但最基本的不同是,探長並不會無理的侵入他人的私人空間」Mycroft一口氣用極快的語速說完,而且顯然有些不悅地強調了私人空間那句  
「他分的超清楚的耶!」Rid聽完只是轉頭指著Mycroft對Greg說  
「…外籍軍團?」Greg雙手插在胸口「降落傘繩?」他抬頭看了Mycroft然後低頭看了Rid,等著有人解釋  
「Well,他搞錯了,我手上這是在玩跳傘的時候弄得,你也知道我多粗心對吧?Greg?」Rid乾笑  
「Mycroft的推理從來沒錯過」Greg把自己哥哥從地上抓起來「外籍軍團?你當傭兵嗎?」  
「正確來說是法國外籍軍團的傘兵部隊,住紮在科西嘉島」Mycroft拿手機發了東西給探長  
「Dean L Riddell下士」Greg的聲音中帶著怒氣「那個小軍帽挺好看的啊,這是你二十出頭歲的時候的照片吧,你不是說你是去法國哪個農場打工靠體力活賺大學學費嗎?」  
「嚴格來說這的確是打工」Rid站起來緩緩地後退「而且也算是體力活沒錯,Greg你冷靜點」  
「你什麼都沒說就跑去當兵了,還是法國的」Greg似乎到了某種臨界點,接著哈德森太太只看到兩個長得一樣的人衝下樓,前面那個逃命似的邊狂奔邊說”你聽我解釋”.”媽沒辦法負擔那麼多錢啊”.”別打臉啊!”  
  
「我第一次看到Greg拿警棍在路上追殺人呢」John語帶讚嘆「而且被追殺的居然不是Sherlock」  
「老天,我要把那個畫面刪掉」Sherlock還是一副背噁心到的樣子  
「我要走了」Mycroft也不想久留,拿著他的雨傘就走了,連跟Sherlock吵架都不想了  
  
在蘇格蘭場  
「呃…Boss,被銬在拘留室的那個是不是你哥哥?」唐納文問  
「我逮捕他了」Greg氣沒消的說  
「For what?」唐納文說  
「我不知道,性騷擾?假冒警官?」Greg把一疊舊案檔案丟在桌上發出碰的一聲「是我把他銬在那的,讓他學個教訓」  
「問題是Boss」唐納文有點想笑「他剛剛已經打開手銬跑了」  
「HOW the FUCK」Greg衝了出去,原本銬在那的Rid已經消失了,位置上放了張便條紙上面畫了 :P  
「他怎麼跑的!??」Greg大聲地問  
「是我給他解開的」緝毒組長Dave聲音有點小但還是承認了「他說這是在跟你賭氣,我以為…」  
「…唉」Greg探氣,把手銬收好以後回自己辦公室去了  
  
那天晚上他下班的時候在門口碰上了Mycroft  
「嘿,Mycroft…」Greg第一次因為自己哥哥的行為真正的感到尷尬「我教訓過Rid了,希望你別把他非人道毀滅啊」他一半是開玩笑另一半是他覺得Mycroft真的會非人道毀滅自己的哥哥  
「相信我,那個成本太高了」Mycroft說的是真的  
「So…你吃晚餐了嗎?」Lestrade問「還是你等等要去開除農業大臣?」  
「農業大臣是少數智商與他的工作勉強合拍的人」Mycroft說「一起吃晚餐如何?」  
「好啊」Lestrade笑得牙齒都露出來了  
黑色的車子從轉角開過來,兩人上車以後Mycroft對Lestrade說他真的不會把Rid怎樣的,他當下的確因為突然被親而過度反應了  
「我不怪你的」Lestrade說「你沒一拳打翻他就很客氣了,他現在可能睡了我半數的同事我也不知道」  
「實際上數量不到二十個」Mycroft說「多數是男性」  
「呃…你怎麼知道的?」Lestrade的問題只換來Mycroft禮貌的微笑,他便知道不要追問比較好  
「不過他本來就有這種欠揍的惡作劇愛好」在餐廳(日式餐廳,新開的)兩個人等著上餐的時候Greg說  
「哪種?」Mycroft認為這個範圍恐怕廣泛到足以覆蓋英吉利海峽,因此他請探長具體指出他兄長欠揍的習慣是什麼  
「他親過我喜歡的或者給我寫過情書的女孩子」Greg說到一半才發現這個模式似乎在這裡顯現的太過明顯「…原因是什麼我不知道,但他親到的最後都沒真的跟我交往,不過他這次應該單純想看你分不分得出我們而已啦,別想太多」  
「…」Mycroft的微笑冷凍了一秒,接著只順著探長說的理論說Rid這種招數可能真的會騙倒不少人  
  
探長點了炸豬排飯,Mycroft則是用筷子吃著他那份壽司,相當優雅,有時候Greg會看著對方用筷子這麼自如的動作感到莫名的出神  
「你想吃一塊壽司嗎?」Mycroft問,他跟Greg對上了眼  
「不,我只是覺得你筷子用得真好」Greg低頭繼續用湯匙切他的豬排  
「只要多練習就行了」Mycroft說  
「你玩樂器嗎?」Greg問「Sherlock會拉小提琴,你也會嗎?」  
「我會的樂器很多但主要是彈鋼琴」Mycroft說「我的手比較大,我跟Sherlock都跟我父親一樣手指較長,但我因為手掌大所以我能按到的琴鍵較廣,我們的父親是指揮家,他親自教我們的」  
「我第一次知道你們父親是指揮,我一直以為他是個數學家之類的」Greg笑著說,他剛剛就在看Mycroft的手指,修長但並不像Sherlock一樣瘦得見骨  
「我們的母親才是數學家」Mycroft說  
「我不會因為知道這種最高機密被丟進小黑牢吧」Greg問  
「這都是公開紀錄,你可以自己去查也不會被抓起來的」Mycroft說「但是會觸發戶政處的一個程序,把有人調查我的事情跟這個人的身分與可能動機自動呈報給我」  
「我就知道」Greg說「我的祖父會彈吉他,我們三個也都會一點,但我們主要參加合唱團活動」  
「我們的父親把音樂當作穩定心神與感動人心的途徑,然而忽略了琴弓跟鋸子之間的相似性,於是Sherlock多了一種武器」Mycroft說  
「至少他沒拿小提琴砸人」Greg喝了口清酒「沒有過吧?」  
「差一點」Mycroft說「父親嚴格禁止拿樂器攻擊的行為,所以我沒有把幼兒期的Sherlock關進三角鋼琴內過」  
「你們的童年真夠安全的」Greg說「至少沒有船隻螺旋槳或懸崖之類的…」  
「我們有彼此所以恐怕是扯平了」Mycroft說  
「兄弟啊…有時候巴不得親手掐死對方,但真的有人想掐死他的時候你又忍不住去阻止呢…」Greg說  
「你有過想掐死自己兄弟的瞬間嗎?探長?」Mycroft故作驚訝的問  
「時時刻刻」Greg笑了「但他們在我真的動手前又會差點被別人掐死,This is my brothers,要掐也是我自己來,別人都給我滾」  
「你能夠忍受Sherlock我也許該對你兩位兄弟表達謝意」Mycroft說  
「敬我們令人頭痛的兄弟」Greg給Mycroft到了一杯清酒與他舉杯  
「敬我們令人頭痛的兄弟」Mycroft跟他輕碰了白色的瓷杯  
「話說回來,合唱團?」Mycroft問  
「音樂課上被挑去參加的,變聲前我們都唱高音部」Greg說「中學二年級就退出了,變聲了而且會被笑」  
「也許有一天能聽你高歌一曲?」Mycroft笑  
「國歌嗎?英國政府先生」Greg也笑了  
  
  
他們一起坐車回去,Mycroft讓司機先送Greg回家,但他們意識到的時候兩個人因為聊天的分心已經一起上樓了,又再次站在Greg的公寓門口,這次沒有下雨  
  
Greg站在Mycroft身旁,他的鑰匙就在大衣口袋裡  
「Can I?」Greg的手伸向Mycroft,對方點頭了  
  
Greg輕輕地把手放在Mycroft肩上,傾身向前在Mycroft嘴角吻了一下  
「Good night Mycroft」Greg微笑  
「Good night」Mycroft停頓了  
「Greg」Greg把鑰匙插進鎖裡「叫我Greg就好」  
「Good night Greg」Mycroft帶著微笑說  
「我們算是在約會嗎?」Greg開門的時候又回頭問了正準備下樓的Mycroft  
「如果你也這麼想,Then YES」Mycroft回頭,兩個人都不知道自己帶著微笑「See you very soon,Greg」  
「See you」Greg開門進了公寓  
  
  
Greg在公寓裡不知道接著要幹嘛,他剛剛想到了一件事情便打電話給Rid  
「你為什麼老是親我喜歡的女孩子?」Greg說  
「是喜歡你的女孩子」Rid在電話那一頭說,Greg聽得到Liz的聲音  
「那不重要,你為什麼老是這麼做?」Greg問  
「通常他們喜歡我們因為我們學校的男生裡面我們長得最好看」Rid把電話開擴音放在旁邊好騰出雙手幫Liz換尿布「Jay有Raven所以就剩你了」  
「那跟你搶我小時候可能的女朋友有什麼關係?」Greg問  
「我沒搶喔」Rid說「我只是沒跟他們說我是哪一個,問他們想不想親我,如果分不出我們而且也不在意我是哪一個,甚至覺得是哪一個都沒差」他把髒的尿布用投籃的方式丟進了垃圾桶「他們只會浪費我們的時間而已」  
「這不是你能做決定的好嗎?」Greg說  
「他們之後沒有繼續追求你是他們自己下的決定,跟我無關」Rid抱起換好尿布的Liz放到地上讓他爬著玩  
「你把人家怎樣了?」Greg問  
「那都是小時候的事了,不重要,我可能說話難聽了一點吧」Rid說「你突然問我這個幹嘛?」  
「……」Greg不想回答「我要掛了,晚安Rid」  
「你們幹什麼了?」Rid對著電話喊但是已經被掛斷了,他還是笑了出來然後拿起玩具陪Liz玩「Lizzy Lizzy,你叔叔開竅了耶,好神奇唷~」  
小小的孩子聽不懂但還是跟著笑了


	10. Chapter 10

Rid因為和警方合作的關係有時候警方需要進修毒物相關的知識的時候是由他授課的,Greg也必須坐在台下和Rid的學生一起聽講,大講廳的左半是學生,右半是來聽課的警察,他不得不說幾乎每個學生經過他旁邊都會愣住然後看看台上跟台下兩個長得一樣的人確認自己昨天熬夜沒導致幻覺

太多學生問他問題,Greg前一晚又睡眠不足,他隨手拿起筆記本寫上”我是你們教授的同卵三胞胎兄弟,請別繼續問了”然後趁著上課前幾分鐘的時間趴下來補眠

 

該開始上課的時候是Rid親自把他叫醒的,Rid的腳傷因為有過化膿惡化的狀況讓醫生不建議他長時間站立,至少休養半年,但他還是拿著一根拐杖就在講台上站了一下午,講的是分辨不同毒物在人體上會產生的影響以及如何在意外接觸了劇毒的化學神經毒物後自保(多虧那些囂張的俄羅斯人,這部分被追加上去了)

 

Greg戴上眼鏡寫筆記,Rid跟他都有些遠視了,他不得不說其實在講課的時候Rid是非常好的講師,然而事後他讓手下向學生打聽了一下大家對這個教授的看法發現很多學生喜歡他的課並不是單純的學術興趣,而是這個教授很有趣,甚至會願意跟學生出去參加派對,有時候會把小孩帶到課堂上照顧

「他睡了數學系的教授」其中一個學生甚至懶得降低音量

「還有英文系的主任」另一個女生說「我是主任的助理,所以你可以想像我看過什麼」

「…這沒問題嗎?他可能睡了半個蘇格蘭場就是了」唐納文吐槽

「他說他很有原則的」其中一個男學生說

「18歲以下,不願意的,神智不清的,我的學生和部下」Rid突然出現「都不行,所以我說我有原則」他說完就走了,助教幫他抱著一疊文件走在後面

「你睡了緝毒組的組長」狄摩克說

「Wow,這個料太猛了點」男學生說

「你說出去我現在就逮捕你,你身上有大麻味」狄摩克對對方說,那個學生立刻跑了「天佑蘇格蘭場的形象…」

「他在這方面其實很有名」女學生說「如果要晚上出去嗨的話約他最對了,你看過他跳舞嗎?那個簡直是…Wow」女孩子臉都紅了

「他跳舞?」Greg終於插嘴

「嚇死我了」女學生說「你就是教授的弟弟吧,他會跳舞你不知道嗎?」

「No」Greg說

「他會跳佛朗明哥」女學生說「至少我看過他跳這個,Andy說他看教授跳過別的,不過他說他的腿會痛所以大部分時候不會跳」

「…他這麼受你們喜歡還真好,如果他要闖禍了請直接阻止他」Greg說

「OK」女孩子對Greg笑了笑趕去上其他課了

 

那天下午Greg直接請假了,留在Rid的宿舍裡面陪Liz玩,Rid晚上陪兄弟會的學生去參加派對了,因為學校規定要有一個人負責監督學生,確保他們沒有犯法等等的,一群男生就跑去找據說最愛玩的教授幫忙了,Liz對著他和Rid都喊Dada,也許Liz不知道他們不是他的爸爸,或者對一個寶寶來說這剛好只是他能發出的聲音而已

 

Rid的宿舍是獨棟的,兩層樓的房子,在校園角落,往學校的樹林裡多走段路就會到,Liz和保母的房間在樓上,Rid的在樓下,今天Greg在所以保母可以放假,只要仔細看一下就會發現房子裡到處都是為了小孩安全所增加的額外物品,防撞墊.插座防電塞,樓梯也有小柵欄避免Liz自己上下樓

 

Greg抱著Liz樓上樓下都看過了(當然除了保母的房間和Rid的房間,前者是尊重他人隱私,後者純屬不想看到意料之外的東西),Liz的房間被貼上各種可愛的壁紙,地上都是軟墊,Rid雖然很愛玩鬧但其實是一個非常盡責的”父親”

 

地下室是Rid先警告過的禁止進入,裡面有他養的各種生物,能進入的只有Rid和他的助教而已,其他人進去可能會出意外

 

晚上Greg把吃飽的Liz哄睡放回房間後他看了看Rid書房裡面的東西,桌上是他們三個和Raven的合照,外加一張Tommy和他們三個的照片,抽屜裡面的雜物亂七八糟的,書櫃裡面有些相冊,剩下的大多是他自己的手寫筆記和各種學術文獻,他那本神秘的電話簿應該就放在保險箱裡,牆上掛了一把弓還有一把彎刀(彎刀來自Sherlock,據說是圖阿雷格人送的東西,暫且不論怎麼過海關的,相當有美感的一把刀)

 

在兄弟會活動上負責監督不能喝太多酒的Rid只是坐在旁邊確保沒人今天會搞到酒精中毒掛掉,不時自己也喝個幾杯,跟一些學生聊聊天,有人很明確就是想問他要不要到沒人的地方玩玩,他很清楚地拒絕了

「小子,我不碰學生而且你不覺得自己對我來說會不會太小了點嗎?」Rid摸了對方的頭叫對方去約跟自己年紀一樣大的不要來打中年人主意

有很多女孩子也來玩,他有算人數,如果有女生突然不見他會去找人,若是有人醉倒他會直接讓人送他們回宿舍去

 

有幾個小鬼老是給他倒酒,一副想灌醉監督人好讓他們可以去瘋的樣子

 

「一群死小孩以為啤酒能灌醉我」Rid笑著喝下啤酒,看這些小孩玩鬧讓他非常慶幸自己的么弟Tommy是個酒精過敏的倒楣蟲,只要多喝兩杯就會起疹子打噴嚏,永遠不可能喝到這樣發酒瘋,他低頭閃過一顆飛向他的水球(裡面裝的肯定不是水,可能是酒但是最好還是先閃過再說)

 

「你們有加什麼在啤酒裡嗎?艾碧斯?伏特加?禁止混酒記得嗎?」Rid感覺昏昏沉沉的因而走向坐在酒桶邊的學生問

「沒有啊,是你酒量太差了」學生們起鬨的大笑

「這不對勁…」Rid揉了眼睛「媽的,是誰在我那杯裡下F...」他昏了過去

「我送他回他的宿舍」其中一個男學生說,另一個也跟上把人架了起來離開

 

Greg在Rid的客廳抱著嬰兒監視無線電睡著了,他驚醒的原因是有人腳步蹣跚的進了門,Rid的酒量非常好所以不可能喝成這樣,尤其他是去監督學生的,而且最大的不同是這一聽就知道不只一個人,他關掉無線電放進口袋,翻身下了沙發躲到沙發後面,他身上只有電擊槍跟手機而已,如果是來偷考卷的學生之類的也夠了

 

「把他放下來」Greg聽到其中一個人說話的聲音,聽起來是個學生

「會長怎麼說的?」另一個人問

「放倒.拍照然後以後這傢伙就得負責監督我們了,但他也不能把我們怎樣,要是他說什麼我們還有照片」

 

客廳一片漆黑Greg看到手機的冷光,有兩個人,蹲在地上而地上躺了一個人,那是Rid

 

「這樣真的可以嗎?」其中一個問

「這是我們的入會考驗,做不到就不能加入了,他們也說上一任監督的也是這樣處理的,到那傢伙離職我們都沒被怎樣不是嗎?幫我脫他的衣服」

 

“所以是藉機要抓住教授的把柄威脅啊”Greg想,他在黑暗中慢慢移動倒門口

 

「他不會醒來嗎?」其中一個說

「會長給的那罐什麼藥放下去了,他說至少天亮不會醒,而且也不會有印象,他說他在女生身上做過很多次實驗了,你把門關上了啊?」

「我沒有啊」

「蘇格蘭場警察,都給我舉起雙手跪下不然我就開槍」Greg手上的電擊槍貼在拿手機的傢伙後腦勺上,另一隻手則是按下電燈開關把燈打開

 

接著是兩個年輕人的尖叫還有Rid不舒服的在地上發出的悶哼,Greg用電擊槍指著他們要他們安靜

「樓上有個小寶寶在睡覺,我建議你們別想跑並且誠實招來,不然你們不只會被退學還可能得背上前科」Greg說「而且我不得不老實說,如果你們不是乳臭味乾的小鬼我會拿那張椅子把你們打到找媽媽,聽懂了嗎?」

 

兩個差點就要哭出來的學生舉著雙手猛點頭,Greg拿手機報警讓該負責的人來處理現場,這裡完全不歸他管

「聽著,從你們的對話聽起來都是被人指使的,所以只要你們好好配合問話,我不會把你們怎樣,但是如果你想跑我會保證你們的肩膀至少脫臼一邊,了解嗎?現在都給我到那邊的牆角坐下」Greg盯著他們乖乖去坐下

「你是蘇格蘭場的警察…你是負責什麼的?」闖禍的小鬼問

「謀殺案」Greg說「你們這種小鬼傻傻幫人做事不小心就會見到我了,這應該是FM2或者迷姦藥水」他蹲在Rid旁邊幫他把上衣穿回去,把褲子拉好並讓他側躺以免他等下若是吐了會窒息

 

兩個小鬼不用怎麼訊問就劈哩啪啦的全招了,把兄弟會的傳統跟會長私藏的某些藥都給說了出去,這件事之後起了不小的波瀾,前任監督的老師也作證他辭職的原因就是這個兄弟會導致的,會內的幹部手上都有監督他們的老師或者警衛的把柄,這次不巧選錯人了

 

「茉莉送的,沾一下就會知道結果的試紙,下次喝酒前驗一下吧」隔天中午Greg到醫院探望Rid,為了確認Rid並沒有服用過量的藥物或者受其他的傷害所以入院觀察「性犯罪組本來要我送你一本在外喝酒安全宣導手冊,但是你不可能會看我就沒拿了」

「……」Rid有點無奈的收下了茉莉給的禮物,才回來英國不到半年就喝了兩次被下藥的酒,也許小心點也好

「照片幫你刪掉了」Greg說

「他們真的以為幾張裸照能把我怎樣嗎…」Rid喝著果汁「就算真的拍了我也不會介意,反正都是人類,我也會去天體海灘啊」

「我介意好嗎…」Greg臉上都是黑線

「我們脫了衣服很好分的,不會被搞錯的」Rid說

「多一事不如少一事可以嗎?」Greg扶額

 

他跟Rid的確在衣服底下差異很大,他身上有刀傷,但Rid身上有動物的咬傷留下的疤和伊凡留下的傷疤以及手術痕跡,Rid也比他強壯點,雖然穿上衣服後看起來差不多就是了

 

「Liz跟保母在一起,你們大學大概會找你開上幾次會,我先走了,我還有事要做」Greg說

「等等,你一個條子現在要先跑?」Rid問

「Not my division」Greg說著就走了

「你這冷血無情沒血沒淚的傢伙」Rid喊

「你這不會照顧自己的傢伙」Greg回「小心你自己的飲料啊笨蛋」

 

Greg回家以後梳洗了一下換了套衣服就出門了,他跟人約好的時間快要來不及了

他正要用跑的去地鐵站的時候一台車直接停在他旁邊,車窗拉了下來

「上車吧」Mycroft對著他微笑

「你怎麼知道我會在這?」Greg上車的時候坐在Mycroft旁邊

「我聽說了昨天在校園內的那個小小的意外,你不會放著你哥哥不管所以你會留在那直到他醒來,你肯定是來不及赴約所以你會想要用跑的去地鐵站,另一條路線的人行道正在整修所以你一定會在這裡」Mycroft說

「另一條路在整修?」Greg完全不知道這件事

「下水道工程」Mycroft說「你下午必須到蘇格蘭場開會,所以我把餐廳改成在白廳附近的另一間了,希望你不介意一點變動」

「我完全信任你選餐廳的眼光」Greg說

「你的拳頭不痛嗎?」Mycroft問

「我的什麼?」Greg問

「你昨天打人了,對方應該比你高」Mycroft握住他的右手拇指輕輕的撫過拳頭指節「輕微的破皮,你打到皮帶扣了」

「…我自己都沒發現這個,你是看得多仔細啊?」Greg低頭看了自己的拳頭關節的確有很微小的破皮,如果不刻意去碰甚至沒有感覺

「對方有學到教訓嗎?」Mycroft對他微笑

「教訓他是監獄的工作,我只是去找到人然後讓他交出手機好刪除照片而已」Greg的確揍了兄弟會的會長,往肚子上一拳可以讓對方動彈不得,對方醉的不會記得誰打他的

「這種伎倆我覺得即使你不干涉也無法對Rid起效用」Mycroft說「老實說,我不認為裸照甚至於其他更私密的照片能用在威脅他」

「你不用猜,這招是真的對他完全沒用」Greg說「問題是我們長得一樣,我可不想別人拿著其中一張來問我這是怎麼回事」

 

他們一起吃了簡單的午餐,Mycroft讓司機先送他回蘇格蘭場才回白廳

「如果你晚上不用加班」Mycroft在Lestrade下車前拉住他「可以讓我知道嗎?」

「Sure」Greg回頭在Mycroft臉上親了一下「晚點見」

 

安西亞猜得到Boss心情好的原因,甚至主動為Boss列出了探長未來一整年的休假日表放在他辦公桌上,還附上了探長的各種愛好等等

 

最下面放了一張安西亞想要請假一天的申請,Mycroft很爽快的批准了

 

內閣重組後大部分的閣員都還是對這個神秘的雨傘人感到不明的恐懼,但今天他們更害怕了,因為這個人今天居然都掛著微笑,上次他微笑的對象是首相,因為首相提了一項被他批評的體無完膚的提案(沒有用到任何髒話也沒有任何直接的否定句,堪稱英語文法與禮貌以及諷刺的完美體現)

 

今天Mycroft的微笑讓所有人的血壓都異常的起伏,甚至連胃藥的消耗都暴增,只有安西亞很清楚這個微笑是真的因為開心而出現,大多數時候Mycroft只會對閣員冷笑,尤其有人該離職的時候

  
  


Lestrade今天還真的不用加班,但跟Mycroft有沒有關係不知道,他很愉快地往Mycroft的手機發了簡訊告訴他自己下班了,Mycroft讓他把辦公桌整理一下後下樓,他下樓的時候黑色的車子剛好出現

Lestrade不知道Mycroft怎麼算得這麼準的,但他只要知道Mycroft做得到就好

 

「這是要去哪?」Lestrade在閒聊中注意到他們進入住宅區了

「我家」Mycroft看了Lestrade的反應也收起了笑容「toosoon?」他感到自己可能搞砸了「如果你覺得不恰當我們可以到餐廳去」

「不,不會」Greg說「我只是有種莫名的…訝異,我以為你會住的更偏僻之類的」

「我工作多時住這,放假或者較為清閒的時候我在郊區有另一棟房子」Mycroft說

 

他們在門口下車,司機把車開走了

「所以是你最近很忙的意思囉?」Greg跟Mycroft一起進門,門鎖是指紋鎖,Mycroft還把眼睛湊上那個貓眼,那很顯然是個虹膜掃描器,他的家門有兩道生物鎖

「其實不算忙,內閣改組已經結束了,我就近留下是為了緊急事件發生的時候可以立刻到白廳」Mycroft在玄關脫下皮鞋,把雨傘放進傘架,架子上還有另外三四把一樣的雨傘,Lestrade也把鞋子脫了,Mycroft還幫他把大衣掛在衣架上

「能有什麼緊急事件啊?」Greg隨口問

「比如前任外交大臣突然跟美國總統私下會面」Mycroft的眼中帶著對蠢貨的絕望「這種時候我就得親自到場了」

「……那是什麼見鬼的場面啊!」Greg想像了一下忍不住說

「所以我才讓他辭職的」Mycroft領著Greg到客廳,把電視遙控器給他「希望你不介意雞胸肉跟義大利麵,你喜歡白醬還是紅醬?」

「你要煮???」Greg問「我都不知道你會煮吃的??」

「基礎烹飪跟化學差不多的」Mycroft脫下外套只穿著馬甲

「那個說法跟以前導致John的前女友意外進急診的原因很像,Sherlock放在廚房裡的麵粉有問題」Greg說

「放心,我用的是現成的麵條」Mycroft說

 

即使Mycroft堅持他能自己處理,但Greg還是不時好奇的到廚房看看,這個廚房即使是他也看得出來很少在使用,這是Mycroft工作多時住的地方,肯定沒什麼時間煮飯,食材也是昨天才買回來的,他知道是因為採買的人把發票貼在冰箱裏面裝了這些食材的袋子上

他無法想像Mycroft逛超市,安西亞….安西亞去超市感覺也很詭異,可能是找人跑腿了吧

「所以是白醬還是紅醬?」Mycroft問

「紅醬」Greg替他拆了麵條的包裝拿出鍋子很熟練的裝水準備煮

「我可以處理」Mycroft說

「你知道我吃多少但是你不會煮麵」Greg用拇指和食指弄成一個圈來握住麵條捏出自己吃的分量「第一次煮義大利麵的人很容易煮錯份量,你吃的多嗎?」

「普通」Mycroft說

「那就比我的少一點就行了」Lestrade把麵條放進正在滾水的鍋子裡「鹽巴在哪?」Mycroft把鹽罐遞給他,他捏了點鹽放進煮麵的水裡「這樣麵會比較好吃,我們分工吧,我煮麵你把醬和肉弄好,醬是現成的只要加點料就好了,你雞肉帶皮嗎?那就把有皮那面先煎」

 

Mycroft照著Greg說的去做,不得不說這其實比他原本打算的按照食譜做好得太多,他看得出來Lestrade做這些事非常熟練

「你很熟練?」Mycroft問

「我父親過世後我母親不總有時間煮飯,他常常加班,我在學校最少闖禍不會被留下勞動服務所以我最早回家,自然而然就負責煮了」Greg從Mycroft那接手了煎雞胸肉的工作,他讓Mycroft負責更容易的煮麵

「看來人還是不要貿然進取比較好」Mycroft看著滾水中的麵條,烹飪上他根本比不上Greg

「下次你可以試試看用烤箱之類的,調整好時間按照順序把東西放進去就好了」Lestrade說「義大利麵也很容易但是第一次做最好還是有人教才好」

 

Mycroft負責拿盤子讓Greg把食物裝盤然後端出去,他們一起坐下來準備吃晚餐的時候Mycroft的手機卻傳來了訊息

「很嚴重的事情嗎?」Greg看Mycroft簡訊看了很久問

「只是Sherlock鬧脾氣了」Mycroft說「這個月第一次」

「平凡的一天?」Greg問

「算上你的話,No」Mycroft對著他微笑

「如果Sherlock有你這麼會說話大概有一半以上的警察不會想掐死他」Greg說

「Sherlock很擅長甜言蜜語甚至能裝可憐」Mycroft說「只限有必要的時候」

「…想像不出來」Lestrade說「但Rid也有點變色龍」

「你的哥哥有著相當有趣的外號」Mycroft說「起初他是個可疑人物所以調查過,他在外籍軍團的時候用了不同的名字所以那部分的資料比較晚送到,但不得不說,相當令人佩服,希望你不介意他被調查過」

「其實我覺得會放他直接過海關的國家比較有問題」Greg說「我都不知道他跑去幹了這麼危險的事情,他有什麼外號?John被叫做三大洲的Watson,他呢?加上南北極了嗎?」

「理想情人」Mycroft說出這個外號的時候也帶著笑意「令人意外的,並沒有很詭異」

「很詭異好嗎?他在軍營裡耶」Greg說「而且科西嘉不就在義大利旁邊嗎?他贏得過義大利人嗎…」他想像了一下自己哥哥跟義大利女生搭訕的畫面,他想像力太有限了,他不可能想像出實際狀況或那能多誇張

「據他的同袍說法,義大利的女孩子非常吃英國紳士這一套」Mycroft說的時候自己也很難想像那個痞子樣的Lestrade哪一點紳士了「我知道你試圖打聽他軍旅生涯的事,但他在真的上戰場前退役了,所以應該沒有什麼誇張的事情能聽」

「……他去當兵就是最誇張的事了」Greg切著煎的剛好的雞肉說「謝謝了,知道他沒在那邊出什麼是就很好了」

「軍隊只給了他未來闖禍後生還的本錢」Mycroft說「還有反偵測反跟蹤技巧」

「…..我不知道軍隊會教這個」Greg也停住了

「並不會教」Mycroft說

「…我改天還是跟他談談吧,他這幾年該不會跑去當007了吧」Greg說

「不可能,如果他是情報人員我會知道」Mycroft起身走到冰箱邊「紅還是白?」

「什麼?」Greg差點被麵嗆到

「酒,你喝紅酒還是白酒?」Mycroft問

「你通常喝哪一個就給我哪一個吧」Greg說「Rid也很奇怪,這麼小心還能躲過你的手下結果老是喝到有問題的東西」

「那原因其實很簡單,他吃東西不專心」Mycroft在Greg前放下酒杯給他倒酒

「不專心?」Greg問

「他沒有注意自己的食物」Mycroft說「這種目標最容易被下毒」

「經驗談嗎?」Greg開玩笑的問

「沒錯」Mycroft的笑臉表示這真的是經驗談,他真的實際運用過這個理論而且得到了肯定的結論

「我覺得Sherlock真的制約了我們」Greg說

「嗯?」Mycroft嘴裡有食物

「我們這是在約會,結果還是在討論我們的兄弟」Greg笑了

「那倒是真的」Mycroft說「那我可以問一個問題嗎?」他把用完的餐具放在已經空了的盤子上

「Sure?」Greg也吃飽了喝了一口紅酒

「…我還是先把餐具放進洗碗機吧」Mycroft最後還是沒問出口,先轉移了話題

Mycroft讓Greg去客廳看個球賽什麼的,他自己去碗盤和餐具放進洗碗機並整理了桌面以後擦乾了手看了一眼在客廳看新聞的Greg,他有個問題想問但不知道答案是否會讓他遺憾

 

「我能坐這嗎?」Mycroft說

「這可是你家耶」Greg笑了讓出雙人沙發另一邊讓Mycroft坐下「你是要問我什麼?」

「…我想知道為什麼你突然改變了心意」Mycroft臉上依然帶著他私下面對Greg會有的很微小的微笑,但他閉著的嘴裡牙咬緊的力道更重了

「你是說…喔,我突然答應交往的事嗎?」Greg也轉過身面對他,他看得出Mycroft有點緊張,他淺咖啡色的馬甲上被水噴倒了,而且他本人似乎沒發現這件事

「你一直都是拒絕的」Mycroft說「我只是好奇」

「Rid」Greg嘆氣「他說了些難得真的有建設性的話」他帶著苦笑「他說『你有千萬個不結婚的原因,而且都非常好,但是沒有一個是你孤苦伶仃孤單過活的藉口』,我之後想過了,他說的對,而且我也不該成為你孤單的原因」他看著Mycroft的眼睛「我不是不喜歡你,而是擔心我自己的問題,所以不敢接受新的感情…」他閃躲了直直盯著他的Mycroft的眼神,低頭看著Mycroft的錶鏈「Whatwould you do if I never said “Yes”?」

「Just like I always do,Greg」Mycroft聲音溫和的說「I will be here,Waiting,As a  friend」他靠在Greg的耳際說

Greg抬頭時看到Mycroft對著他微笑,他也回了微笑

「抱歉,我拖了這麼久」Greg摸摸鼻子「這不會在前科上留紀錄吧?”導致大英政府無法全效運作”之類的罪?」

「當然不會」Mycroft說

 

Greg吻上了Mycroft,本來只是在唇上的輕啄,不知道是誰先張開嘴了變成了深吻,Greg幾乎跨坐在Mycroft腿上,他解開了Mycroft馬甲的釦子,拉開了他的領帶,在Mycroft輕輕的推了Greg的時候他們停了下來

Mycroft比他還要喘得多

「我以為你的肺活量不差」Greg笑「你長篇大論的時候沒看你換過氣」

「我只是很擅長在音節之間換氣」Mycroft說話的時候還有點喘「我可做不到自由潛水*,探長」(自由潛水:不帶任何氧氣裝備潛水,屬於極限運動,探長跟哥哥沒刻意練習但是能靠憋氣下潛至少十公尺然後馬上上來)

「我只是肺活量好了點」Greg說「你想繼續嗎?」

Mycroft正帶著一抹微妙的微笑想回答的時候,兩支手機震動的聲音幾乎同時響起

「我們的手機同時收到訊息的機率是多少?」Greg看了放在旁邊桌上的手機

「這是我的私人手機,所以這不可能是好事」Mycroft讓Greg從他身上起來,從西裝褲口袋拿出手機,Greg也去看了他的簡訊

「希望不是倫敦哪裡爆炸了…」Greg抹了把臉「Shit,我下禮拜得加班了」

「So do I」Mycroft嘆氣

「同一件事嗎?」Greg問

「恐怕是的」Mycroft說

「美國總統要來」Greg給Mycroft看了他的簡訊內容「我們倫敦警察廳加班還不夠多嗎?難道抗議橘色稻草頭的日子就沒謀殺案嗎?他沒別的事情好幹不成??」

「謀殺案一定還是有的」Mycroft收起手機「他的幕僚堅持要讓總統見女王」

「oh,fuck」Greg說「他不會去扯女王的手吧,他九十二歲了!不能這樣被他氣啊」Greg雖然並不是王室粉絲,但是做為一個英國人還是個貼心的警察,他實在不覺得讓一個92歲高齡的老太太跟那傢伙碰面是好事

「Aunty Beth不會喜歡這個的」Mycroft也抹了把臉

「Aunty Beth?」Greg問

「Her majesty(女王陛下)」Mycroft說「請別說出去,但我們從以前就這麼叫他,連Sherlock也是」

「….Wait WHAT?」Greg問

「一點小家族交情,下個禮拜的維安工作就請蘇格蘭場與MI5一起努力了,探長」Mycroft放下手機「有幸請你留下過夜嗎?」

「我很想但我明天還要上班」Greg說「而且得見Sherlock,我沒別套衣服了,你們為什麼會認識女王???」

「那是我祖母才能回答的問題了,她現在已長眠家族墓中,你的衣服的問題我會解決,而且相信我即使你明天換了別的衣服去,Sherlock還是會知道你前一晚幹了什麼」Mycroft說

 

Greg想想,糾結了一下

 

「我們下禮拜開始恐怕只在會議室能見面了」Mycroft接著說「但若按照程序也不大可能,我們層級差異太大,應該完全碰不上」

「Fuck it,Sherlock can go fuck him self」Greg終於放下他的手機

「That is John’s job」Mycroft傳了簡訊給安西亞,才收起手機

 

他跟Mycroft一起上樓,他覺得Rid會就此笑他是五十步笑百步,第二次約會就被對方帶上床,但之前有幾百次沒被稱作約會的約會,他拖到現在簡直是對不起Mycroft了

他不知道Sherlock是會在演繹出他前一晚幹了什麼(And who)的瞬間爆炸,用各種方式攻擊Mycroft的手機還是會諷刺他被魔王吃了

 

Mycroft這個公寓的樓梯是木製的還鋪上了地毯,他跟著Mycroft上樓的時候停了一下,他懷疑除了給Mycroft打雜的人以外有誰進過他私人空間(Sherlock的那是闖入所以不算數)

「如果你不想的話我們可以一起看看電視,我能送你回家」Mycroft回頭說,臉上的表情放鬆,等著對方回答

「我只是想到」Greg抬頭看了Mycroft,他的藍眼睛在暗處會跟著變色,灰藍色的眼睛變成了暗藍色,他跟Sherlock只有這方面和身高能證明他們有血緣關係「我原本以為你是很嚴格守著自己私人領域的人,沒想到你會這麼快帶我到你家…其中一個家,還讓我上樓,你大概不會喜歡這個譬喻,但我總覺得這很像一隻穿山甲對你翻肚皮」

「…」Mycroft也愣了一下「我是穿山甲?」

「就只是個譬喻,你比較像…」Greg上下看了一下Mycroft「我不知道,皇帝企鵝之類的,天生自帶西裝的生物」

「我的確對自己的空間有很高的要求」Mycroft家連上二樓都有們擋著,他正對著一個機械鎖按密碼

「…你家裡的鎖會不會太多了?這串密碼是多長?」Greg至少聽到了十個以上的嗶嗶聲

「我用圓周率當密碼,每天以只有我知道的不同位數增長或者減短」Mycroft說「上一次有人闖進我的居處導致了不小的損害,雖然沒有任何機密外洩,但是毀了我的公寓所以我搬家以後做了很多防備」門開了「但這個擋不了Sherlock就是了」

「我想也是」Greg說

二樓地板全是木造的,樓下則大多是磁磚,走廊上有一間浴室,Mycroft的臥室在走廊底,中間還有一間房間原本應該是客房之類的,但看進去現在已經變成辦公室了,”沒朋友的工作狂”Sherlock的形容突然在他腦中浮現”死胖子最好的朋友就是糖”

 

Mycroft的確很明顯的顯示出了一個沒有太多與人私交經驗的人會有的各種特徵,通常這種人有兩種結果,1.在青少年期暴衝然後改過來2.永遠沒改也改不了

 

Sherlock不屑朋友(除了John),Mycroft則就不好說了,他完全可以靠假裝的讓別人喜歡他,但無法與人私交的樣子,”笨手笨腳的想要攀爬樹木的小少爺”是Greg在心中的形容

 

他有點意外Mycroft的臥室居然沒上鎖

「其實有上鎖」Mycroft連看都沒看Greg就猜到對方在想什麼「磁扣」他轉身給Greg看了他手上的戒指

「原來那並不是單純的裝飾品啊…」Greg說

「既然都已經要隨身攜帶了,Why not」Mycroft微笑側身讓Greg先進房

 

雙人床但很明顯平常只有一邊有在睡人,床邊小桌上有放幾本書,一個時鐘,抽屜沒有關好,在Mycroft隨手把抽屜關上前Greg看得到裡面有手槍,房間內也有浴室

「若你不介意可以穿我的睡衣」Mycroft開了更衣室的門走了進去,Greg也探頭看了,裡面簡直是某種強迫症的典範,休閒衣在左半邊,西裝在右邊,中間是所有的配件(領帶夾和袖扣甚至還有懷錶鍊跟懷錶),Mycroft拿了一套睡衣給他,絲質的灰色睡衣,摸起來就很舒適,Mycroft還拉開下層抽屜拿出浴巾跟毛巾給他,接著又直接走進浴室從櫃子的一排新牙刷和兩條新牙膏拿了一組給Greg

「你這麼多組盥洗用品?」Greg抱著Mycroft塞給他的東西問

「如果隨時要出差我能直接拿」Mycroft說「我的前任上司之一,出差的時候牙該被下毒死的」

「真糟糕」Greg說

「不,他是去出賣情報員身分的,所以我讓人換掉了他的牙膏」Mycroft說

「我剛剛才注意到我們身上都是油煙味」Greg轉移了話題「介意我用外面那間浴室嗎?」

「溫度定在38度,如果要調整轉方形的開關」Mycroft又拿出了一組出差時隨時能拿著走的沐浴乳和洗髮精給他,然後隨手抽走了他手上的睡衣塞了一套浴袍給他

「你也去洗個澡吧」Greg靠了過去聞了一下Mycroft,古龍水混合了點香料味,他肯定在煮東西的時候沾到了,他輕推了Mycroft一下讓他留在房間的浴室,自己到走廊上去用客房的那間

 

他的口袋裡手機震動不停,因為蘇格蘭場內部的群組炸了(Greg:是的,我們有這個群組,但請不要告訴Sherlock,John你也被列入拒絕往來戶了,抱歉)

 

他在浴室內脫衣服準備沖澡的時候也看了一下,多數人的假期毀了或者原本的安排吹了才會慘叫,但這回是大家單純的討厭,美國總統反反覆覆的,一下說不來一下說要來,現在可好了,全世界最討厭他的此時此刻他要來了,如果再他們全都在站崗等他飛機降落的時候突然又轉個彎說他要去馬達加斯加也不是不可能,但連Mycroft都收到通知那應該就是真的會來了(吧)

 

他暫時靜音了群組,這個可以明天處理(實際上,他想在大量加班之前先好好休息)

 

他脫光了站在洗手台前看著鏡子裡的自己,他手臂上有個深可見骨的刀傷所留下的疤痕,還透著紅色,因為還沒完全康復,他的雙手和背上也都有刀疤,如果有人未來想確認他跟Rid是誰,大可以直接叫他們掀衣服,他腰側也是這樣的一條疤痕,醫生說只要深一點就會刺進腹腔了,他的運氣很好

 

在沖澡的時候他想到一件事,別說全裸了,他連Mycroft捲袖子都沒看過,這算得上是某種人生成就嗎?

 

他沖洗完了穿了浴袍一邊擦頭髮一邊往Mycroft房間走想問他借吹風機

他轉了兩下門把都開不了門才想到這扇門實際上是磁扣感應的,當他要開門的時候門被打開了,Mycroft正在講電話,身上都還在滴水,Greg進了房間在Mycroft床邊坐下,Mycroft在電話上講的事情聽得出來很嚴肅,他聽起來是在像對方保證會殺對方全家一樣,但他完全不知道Mycroft到底在說什麼,聽起來像德語

 

Greg自己的頭髮乾得很快,房間內有空調,他只要擦乾其實就夠了,Mycroft的頭髮在洗掉了定型後其實是卷的,沒有像他弟弟那種誇張的捲度但也算得上不好打理了,深棕色但有些紅,Mycroft也穿了浴袍,頭髮還在滴水,Greg看了一下,拿著手上的毛巾輕手輕腳的靠過去

 

頭上被柔軟的布料碰到的時候Mycroft頓了一下,他抬頭看了Greg,交換了個微笑,但他嘴上說的話聽起來還是要殺人的內容

 

Mycroft讓Greg替他擦頭髮,他電話講完的時候接過Greg手上的毛巾掛了起來,他的頭髮也乾得差不多了

「你剛剛沒有在威脅要殺人吧?」Greg開玩笑的問

「不,那只是德語」Mycroft笑著說「我只是在跟一位女士討論近期的貿易問題,我和她算得上是很能相處的來的,一位從政的科學家,真是有趣可不是嗎?」

「你還有工作嗎?」Greg問

「不重要的會由安西亞處理」Mycroft放下手機

「我能問一下重要的會多嚴重嗎?」Greg問

「Sherlock等級」Mycroft回答「還有內戰」

「這兩者的差異是?」Greg故作嚴肅的問,Mycroft扶額笑了出來

「我跟我前妻交往以後就沒跟男人上過床了」Greg終於切回了正題「你想怎麼做?」

「我想」Mycroft跟Greg給了對方一個有些尷尬的笑「這應該你決定比較好,我缺乏對照經驗」

 

房間裡安靜了整整五秒

「等等,你該不會是…」Greg首先開口

「我並不是處男」Mycroft阻止了後半句「那是Sherlock遇見John前的身分,我只是沒有跟人這樣接觸過」

「那就是處男的定義不是嗎???」Greg問

「不,我說的不是那個」Mycroft站在Greg面前猶豫了他該選擇的用語「我沒有為了單純的情感需求或者對親密感的需要跟人發生過性行為,我也沒有信到對方到這個程度過」

「…Well,That」Greg說「is kinda sad」

「I know」Mycroft嘆氣

「所以你在這之前的經驗怎麼回事?」Greg很自然地問了下去

「體驗?」Mycroft聳肩「測驗?性向確定?」

 

Mycroft緊張的看著Greg的臉,困惑轉為理解甚至是想要吐槽卻阻止了自己的表情

「OK」Greg恢復他溫和的微笑「I will doall the work ok?」

Mycroft看著他希望他解釋一下

「控制狂先生,讓我負責一晚不會導致倫敦淪陷的」Greg笑著說

 

Mycroft同意了,讓Greg負責一切

 

他看著Greg脫了浴袍,他第一次看到對方全裸,刀傷很刺眼但是恢復得很好

 

接下來的事情他只能說足以導致大腦停止運轉,不難理解為何會有人稱性高潮為小死亡,探長雖然並不是口頭上最會爭執的,但是舌頭很靈活是肯定的

 

他躺在床上手上抱著跨坐在他腰上還在親他的探長,他嘴裡有自己的味道,他本來想問探長需不需要自己的服務,但嘴被堵著是沒辦法說話的

 

他肚子上被某種液體噴到了,所以探長的確不需要自己的服務,他自己有手

 

「抱歉,希望你不介意沾到這個?」Greg依然跨著跪在他腰間,也有點喘但是對著他微笑,有些不好意思地問「衛生紙在哪?」

「抽屜拉開」Mycroft喘著氣說,他確定他第一次真的喜歡性了,他可能會喜歡跟Greg做這個超過吃蛋糕,他有潔癖但他完全不在意自己腹部上沾著Greg的東西,他接過衛生紙把自己擦乾淨,之後一起沖了澡

 

Greg背上也有刀傷,他伸手去摸還讓探長因為癢差點撞上了淋浴間的隔間

「Did you like it?」他們都換了睡衣躺好準備要睡的時候Greg問

「Let’s put it this way」Mycroft闔上他手中的書「I fucking love it」

「聽你罵髒話讓我很想笑我也不知道為什麼」Greg不受控制的笑個不停

「如果你明天突然講起了牛津腔我也會想笑的,Greg」Mycroft說

「那難度太高了」Greg說「話說你居然要靠真的跟人上床確定自己的性向?我還以為你會直接做個測驗什麼的」

「我基本上只看了一次宿舍同學床底下的雜誌就百分之百確定了」Mycroft露出了噁心倒的表情「以美學角度欣賞是可以,但性…噁,How about you?」

「Rid先發現自己喜歡男的,回來問我們,我跟Jay都只喜歡女的,後來我們三個上了中學,得到了一個結論,我跟Rid一樣男女都喜歡,但有比例上的偏好,Jay只喜歡Raven,後來Rid怎麼變成現在這樣我就不曉得了,話說我明天早上八點要上班,你呢?」

「一樣」Mycroft調了鬧鐘「明天早上七點你的衣服會被放在樓下,我會拿上來給你」

「…你讓人闖進了我的公寓?」Greg問

「你今天穿的全套衣物」Mycroft說「剛剛被拿去洗了,浴室的洗衣籃是連接到管道去的,髒衣服會收集好被送洗,每天早上同時間會被送來」

「難怪你穿三件套,你自己不用洗衣服」Greg關了他那邊的床頭燈鑽進被子裡「晚安,Mycroft」

「晚安,Greg」Mycroft關掉了燈,房間內一片黑暗

 

「Mycroft」Greg突然開口

「嗯?」Mycroft應聲讓對方知道自己在聽

「你抽屜裏面有槍是有人試圖殺你嗎?」Greg聲音裡透著擔憂

「曾經有過」Mycroft說「如果你想知道,你那邊那扇窗戶是防彈的單向玻璃,這是以防萬一,但你不用擔心你會死在這的,這裡的警戒層級很高」

「我不是擔心我會死」Greg在黑暗中轉身面對Mycroft,雖然他們都看不到彼此「我是在擔心你」

「…不用擔心」Mycroft語調變得更輕柔「我不認為有個蘇格蘭場的探長聯手我會輸」

這個答案讓探長安靜了一會兒,當大英政府正要準備睡眠的時候他又開口了

 

「你的雨傘防彈嗎?」探長又開口

「No」Mycroft從快要睡著的邊緣被拉回

「那你成天帶著他們幹嘛?」探長問「有毒針?」

「事實上裡面有一把劍,把柄是手槍,我明天會拿給你看,我們明天都還有工作要做,快睡吧,Greg」

探長這才停止發問,陷入了沉睡

Mycroft隔天在鬧鐘響起第一聲就醒了按掉了鬧鈴,他的動作很輕,Greg是側著身面向他睡的,一隻手搭在Mycroft身上,他沒有出現在睡眠時受驚的現象,他可能已經脫離了喪親時的陣痛期,或者是因為旁邊有人而安穩,他還是抱著哥哥送的長條抱枕睡的,所以應該是因為有人陪伴而安睡的

Mycroft花了點時間坐在床上看Greg的睡顏,鬍渣已經冒了出來,跟他的頭髮一樣銀灰交雜,他伸手摸了Greg的頭髮,硬且直,跟Holmes家的人很不一樣,但沒梳理就會亂翹,他在五分鐘後叫醒了Greg,讓他下樓一起吃早餐,順便把衣服換了,他們最快今天,最遲兩天後會因為一個橘色笨蛋不得不加班到連擦身而過都很難,他突然覺得美國總統裡面有四個是被槍殺的不是沒原因了,人生氣的時候很難說會做出什麼

 

Greg很快地就換好襯衫跟簡便西裝,Mycroft比較慢,Greg也不催他,在床邊坐了下來看著更衣間裡的男人更衣

 

他覺得看大英政府換衣服很有趣,但他很快就開口發問了

「你的襯衫居然是這樣固定的?我還以為已經沒人在用Shirt Stays(襯衫下擺固定器,見圖)這種東西了?」Greg問

「這省去了很多整理服儀的時間,也是我的習慣」Mycroft正在戴袖箍(見圖) 「我有個算得上是同業的前輩曾說『mannersmaketh man』*,而我非常贊同」

(*Kingsman哈利亂入)

「其實我覺得這挺好看的」Greg說

「西裝有一定的服儀要求,袖子必須露出外套之外的長度,什麼時候該穿哪種都有」Mycroft說

「我是說底下這樣穿很好看」Greg露出一個調情式的微笑

「…」Mycroft調整袖子的動作停了一下「如果不是我很確定你哥哥不會出現在此,我剛剛有一瞬間以為我可以準備把人丟下樓了」

「我剛剛笑起來有哪裡像他了?」Greg抗議

「乍看之下而已」Mycroft調整好袖子戴上袖扣開始打領帶

「誰教你打領帶的?速度真快」Greg問

「禮儀老師」Mycroft說

「Wait,你們家會請人教這個??真的??」Greg問

「真的」Mycroft說「對方在教了Sherlock一個下午以後把我們列為拒絕往來戶,我是在開玩笑的Greg,是我們的父母教的,他們有足夠的知識來教育自己的兒子該怎麼打領帶和領結」

「三件套呢?」Greg問

「…….」Mycroft悶不吭聲地別上領帶夾「我上的寄宿學校制服就是這種的,我習慣了,而且當你穿得非常正式的時候可以省去各種麻煩」

「誰說的啊?」Greg手上拿著咖啡在喝

「My uncle Rudy」Mycroft穿上西裝褲,從架子上拿了皮帶系上「如果你穿得夠正式,一副這個場子是你的的樣子走進去,沒有人會想去跟你接觸,事實上我第一次進你的辦公室就是這樣去的,沒有一個人攔下我」

「好吧,我信了」Greg說

Mycroft穿上馬甲扣好扣子並掛好了錶鏈轉了過來

「How do I look」Mycroft微笑著問Greg

「跟平常一樣好」Greg說

他們一起吃完早餐後搭車去上班,Mycroft依然讓司機先送探長到蘇格蘭場,畢竟他遲到會有後果,而Mycroft的遲到無人敢追究

\-----

裡面的美國總統的確是影射川普,RG叔有去參加抗議(就是有充氣川普寶寶那場)

跟麥哥講電話的德國女士是德國總理

\--

襯衫下擺固定器長這樣

 

就是固定襯衫的,所以探長如果去拉麥哥的襯衫是拉不出來/很難拉的

袖箍就是劇中麥哥手上那兩圈,官方服裝既然有這個,我覺得麥哥褲子底下有襯衫固定器也不會奇怪

 

\---------------------------

附上幾張Rid的形象參考

文中提到他會跳佛朗明哥,這種武通常以女性舞者為主,有很多跺步跟轉身的動作,算是會讓人看了賀爾蒙爆發型的舞步

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

雷斯垂德當晚就開始加班了,蘇格蘭場負責的都是大事,美國總統要來.大規模抗議要開始,倫敦市長還點頭讓他們放了那個寶寶川普氣球,雷斯垂德跟市長見過面,那陣子市長被死亡威脅,所以他們負責了一陣子維安,算是個很好相處的高層了  
  
他們不太擔心出來抗議美國人的那些英國人,他們攻擊性最高的方向都是言語了(雷斯垂德跟同事甚至會動手拍下戳中他們笑點或者惡毒到令人大笑的牌子)  
他們比較擔心專門來攻擊這些人的少數派,UKIP的極端支持者之前殺了一個議員*這些少數不穩定的人會不會採取其他行動很難說,而且本來就存在的新納粹黨等等也有表明要出來抗議這些抗議者  
(*Jo Cox,一名女性工黨議員,在2015年遭到刺殺)  
  
「MI5的大傢伙來了」在蘇格蘭場內休息等著值班的雷斯垂德等人看到一群穿西裝的傢伙出現時有個小警員低聲地說  
雷斯垂德稍微期待了一下,他以為會看到麥考夫,但這些人都只是麥考夫的手下,甚至不是他見過的那些有高等權限的人  
  
麥考夫跟他說過,MI5會負責外國貴賓的安全,特勤會負責王室的安全,而蘇格蘭場要保護的就是剩下的廣大群眾了  
  
麥考夫會親自負責王室維安,因為女王是如此要求的  
  
「安西亞,幫我打給Mr.Tucker」麥考夫在監督到時候會場的警戒時對安西亞說  
「…Malcolm Tucker嗎?」安西亞需要再次確定  
「是的,請他到我剛剛發給他的簡訊上的地點搭車,他必須負責把美國人罵到不敢對女王失禮」麥考夫語氣冰冷  
「Sir,你確定嗎?」安西亞見過Tucker,這個人是個政治宣傳上的天才跟暴君,是個兩個詞一Fuck,三個字一Cunt的髒話連發之王,蘇格蘭口音只讓他罵人的時候聽起來更可怕  
「確定」麥考夫拄著雨傘「我這位學長很擅長在氣勢上威嚇不知天高地厚的人,讓他去教美國人基礎禮儀很剛好」  
  
安西亞照做了,他聽過Tucker罵人,Tucker也是唯一知道麥考夫身分以後敢對著他罵”Fuck off,You un-fuckable virgin fat cunt”這種話的人,這還是罵過最客氣的一句,而且是帶著玩笑語氣說的,安西亞極度同情Tucker的手下,大多不是自尊心破碎就是哪天突然爆發辭職,或者直接去看醫生了  
  
麥考夫帶著某種程度上的私人怨恨在針對這群美國人,不是平常的單純討厭金魚,而是真的有私怨,安西亞猜應該跟女王或者雷斯垂德有關  
  
「午休時間」麥考夫看了手錶,邀請安西亞坐下和他一起吃點三明治  
「Sir,這是美國總統他們住的地方吧」安西亞一眼認出了駐英大使的家,麥考夫駭入了監視器直播了畫面和聲音  
  
麥考夫很悠閒地把腳翹在白金漢宮的一間隱密的房間的小桌上,看著電腦螢幕上Tucker走進美國總統和他的幕僚的會議室,麥考夫掛著看戲的微笑,手上端著小盤子吃他的蛋糕  
  
電腦的音量剛好夠兩個人聽得一清二楚,濃濃的蘇格蘭口音和極為傷人的髒話,安西亞沒想過的各種罵人方式都來了,而且這個人並不是單純在污辱對方,而是在教他們見女王的禮儀,安西亞發現自己也會偷笑,但他絕對不想成為那個蘇格蘭人罵人的對象  
  
麥考夫很享受這個過程,看一群大男人被罵到無話可說還得抄筆記,學習禮儀的畫面,他的確是在報私仇沒錯,但錯在這群自己把臉伸過來給他打的人身上  
  
雷斯垂德等人被MI5的人使喚的也是很不爽,但他們都一邊忍著去揍那個一臉臭屁的牛津腔小夥子的衝動把工作做好,雷斯垂德則是更具體點”不要打你男朋友的下屬,太難看了”  
  
這個負責指揮的年輕人對雷斯垂德很客氣,本來雷斯垂德還以為是麥考夫刻意交代的,甚至想打給麥考夫要他別這樣徇私,然而在對方過來跟他調情的時候他意識到了,這根本就是個打算搭訕而且應該有戀父情結的小鬼,他至少小自己快要二十歲啊  
  
雷斯垂德閃了這傢伙好一段時間,對方似乎鐵了心要追他,連其他人都看出來了,最後他把這個年輕人拉到樓梯間去了  
「聽著,我現在有交往對象了」雷斯垂德對年紀不到三十歲的小鬼說「而且算是你的上級,我覺得你繼續這樣做你會被發配邊疆」  
「這個理由也太爛了」年輕人笑著說  
「我說的是實話,但你的層級應該不知道對方叫什麼」雷斯垂德有些無言「如果你不是認真想要找人交往,我可以把我哥哥的電話給你,我們是同卵多胞胎」他真的寫了Rid的電話給這個人,對方大多是半信半疑地收下,還以為這是探長拐彎給電話的方式  
  
  
之後據說這個人真的跟Rid搞上了,雷斯垂德並不感到對哪一方有什麼愧疚或者不好意思,他只是把一個精蟲衝腦有戀父情結的傢伙介紹給另一個不缺床伴的傢伙而已,而且這小子真的差點被發配邊疆了,至少這是後來安西亞說的  
  
維安的工作持續了幾天,美國總統沒有讓女王等,沒有做出失禮的事情,也沒有走在女王前面,但陪女王走的那位將軍拿的傘異常的眼熟,而且美國佬們都一直盯著拿雨傘的人,雷斯垂德懷疑麥考夫把他們怎麼了,但現下他只想要趕快下班,他想要回家,好好的去睡個大頭覺然後放他的假*  
(*真實世界並不是這麼回是,女王等了很久,而且美國總統很不禮貌)  
  
夏洛克和John直接飛去西班牙度假了,他媽的西班牙,天氣很好又沒有煩死人的上司,這次似乎是因為John的表哥Tim的邀請才去的  
  
雷斯垂德的手機裡傳來了一條訊息,是不明的號碼  
“請到此會面”-M  
附上了一條地址跟地圖  
  
“我的休息時間還沒到”雷斯垂德回,他知道這是麥考夫  
  
「Greg」他的上司喊了他「這份文件請你拿去交接」  
「文件?」雷斯垂德有些搞不清楚狀況  
「MI5的文件,你負責戒護送到指定地點,他們說已經把地址傳給你了」上司說  
「好的」雷斯垂德知道這肯定是麥考夫幹的好事,但還是拿了被封的很好而且被印上重要文件禁止拆封的的牛皮紙信封袋,他不懷疑這真的是重要的文件,麥考夫應該是讓原本該負責送這個的MI5成員把這份工作轉給他了  
  
他還穿著他的維護人群秩序時的制服,白色的襯衫,黑色領帶,黑色的背心上還掛著無線電.側錄器(用來錄影的,以避免執法爭議)與其他配備,兩個口袋裡面他放了他的手機.警證和一點錢,他戴上警帽穿上螢光黃的警察外套把信封裝進公事包裡面提著往指定地點走,他甚至用手銬把箱子和自己的手腕銬再一起以求警慎  
  
他腰上有配電擊槍,所幸這幾天用不到,美國人再幾個小時就會走了  
  
他走到了指定的地點,他看得出來這不是普通的公寓,窗戶的顏色有問題,那是單面鏡,而且這是個觀察街上的人很好的地方,應該是一個安全屋  
  
他按了門鈴,門被打開了  
「晚上好,探長」安西亞對他微笑請他進來  
「這個是給你嗎?」雷斯垂德提起手上的公事包  
「是的,裡面是此次維安的三方協調內容與布置,蘇格蘭場的副本會繳回並由我們銷毀」安西亞說,雷斯垂德被請進去在客廳坐下,他拿出鑰匙打開了手銬讓安西亞拿走那份文件,安西亞從後門離開了,手銬的另一邊還銬在他手腕上,他用左手有點不好開鎖,甚至脫了螢光外套來讓自己更好看清楚該怎麼開鎖  
  
房子內燈光昏暗,他站起來找電燈開關,然而他從背後被人抓住了,正確來說是抱住  
「麥考夫?」雷斯垂德分辨出了從背後抱住自己的是誰「你不用忙嗎?女王的維安之類的?」  
「已經完成了」麥考夫親吻了雷斯垂德的臉和脖子「我很想你」  
  
他們兩個將近一個禮拜沒見面,因為事前維安等等的工作太忙了,麥考夫從背後抱住他,雷斯垂德的雙手被他抓住放在腰間動不了  
  
「這是你的安全屋嗎?」雷斯垂德問,他的背心很厚,所以他有點擔心麥考夫會不會抱得太用力會被他身上的配備壓痛  
「我個人的公寓之一」麥考夫說  
「麥考夫,我這幾天都沒有好好的洗過澡,頂多沖一下而已,而且我身上有密錄器」雷斯垂德聽得出麥考夫本來應該是想幹什麼,手往後伸想推開麥考夫  
「你進門的時候這個會自動被關掉,玄關有針對這種東西的機器」麥考夫說著用雷斯垂德無法理解的速度跟手法把掛在他右手上的手銬銬上了他左手,這下他雙手被固定在身後了動彈不得  
「我還在上班」雷斯垂德說  
「你的制服很明確地傳達了這件事,探長」麥考夫說  
「可以先鬆開我的手嗎?」探長在黑暗中翻了個白眼,這對兄弟在詭異的地方會有相似性,比如幼稚的避開別人的重點  
  
麥考夫很靈巧的解開了他的手銬,並且把手銬放回雷斯垂德背心口袋,鑰匙也掛回他背心上的暗扣上了  
「你很清楚東西放哪嘛」雷斯垂德跟麥考夫保持了點距離,確認了一下他身上的裝備都沒放錯地方  
「你現在下班了」麥考夫看了一眼時鐘「空軍一號已經起飛了」  
「我得回去把這些配備登記收好」雷斯垂德說,他身上的背心是要收回去存放的  
「脫下來吧」麥考夫說「會有人送回去的」  
「…啊?」雷斯垂德因為疲勞沒搞清楚麥考夫想表達什麼  
「會有人幫你還回去的」麥考夫說「你可以在這裡休息一晚,你現在不適合通勤」  
「我先說,我快累死了真的什麼都不想幹了」雷斯垂德拉開背心拉鍊,解開固定裝備的腰帶把兩者都脫下來跟他的螢光警察背心放在一起,也把警帽摘了放在桌上,他現在很想睡覺  
  
「上樓左手邊就是浴室跟房間了」麥考夫說「這裡沒有那麼多鎖,你可以直接開全部的門,不用擔心會觸發任何警報」  
「你也在這過夜嗎?」雷斯垂德問  
「晚一點」麥考夫說「我得先去向一位學長致謝」  
「你居然會去謝謝一個學長?」雷斯垂德問「他是替女王擋了子彈嗎?」  
「他把美國總統罵得不敢不遵守禮儀」麥考夫微笑「如果你想知道細節,我錄影了,去洗澡睡覺吧」  
  
雷斯垂德幾天後拜見了那段錄影,他不得不說,他完全無法相信麥考夫居然會送這種人去罵美國總統,但麥考夫一副報仇了的微笑看得很開心  
  
雷斯垂德好好的洗了熱水澡,但是這間房子並沒有任何乾淨的替換衣物,他累得要死,最後的念頭是Fuck it,然後直接鑽進被窩睡覺了  
  
  
在第歐根尼斯俱樂部私人辦公室和Tucker碰面的麥考夫送了一份他政敵的資料當作謝禮  
「麥考夫你難得真的會給一筆好交易」Tucker看了一眼資料說  
「為了女王有點付出是應該的」麥考夫說  
「oh fuck off,you just hate that orang fat fuck」Tucker說  
「有些事情別說清楚比較好,Mr.Tucker」麥考夫冷笑,他跳級念大學的時候就認識這個人,他把教授弄哭的時候只有Tucker在笑,因為他一直都不喜歡那個教授「有人在等我,我得走了」  
「Who?Your Mom?」Tucker說  
「事實上是警方的人員」麥考夫拿了他的東西就走了  
「我明天不會看到機械戰警之類的東西在街上跑吧」Tucker問  
「不會」麥考夫拿著雨傘走了  
「如果你想搞個蓋世他媽的太保征服歐洲記得給我寫個備忘錄」Tucker說  
  
他回到那間公寓前去了雷斯垂德家拿了他的便服,他本來以為自己離開不過一個小時探長應該還醒著要把睡衣拿給他  
  
當他看到臥室鑽進被窩中的探長的時候很確定對方已經累得不想動了便讓他繼續裸睡了,天氣開始回暖了這裏也有開暖氣,感冒機率不大,沒有抱枕也沒有人陪在旁邊,Greg的睡眠又產生了驚擾,他有時候會用力的踢腿或者說夢話,眉頭也皺得很緊  
  
他把手放在探長額頭上還摸了他的頭髮,沉睡的警探眉頭才稍微舒展  
  
雷斯垂德因為手機震動聲醒來的時候遮光性極強的窗簾邊緣已經看得到陽光了,他接電話前看了時間,早上十點了  
  
「Rid什麼事?」Greg閉著演講電話  
「你放假了吧?」Rid問  
「對,但我打算今天睡久一點」Greg說  
「我在倫敦」Rid說「你去哪了?我在你家可是你看起來很久沒回來了」  
「我這幾天都睡在蘇格蘭場」Greg伸展手腳伸了個懶腰,他旁邊的位置還是溫的,所以麥考夫昨天有回這個地方睡覺,才起床不久  
「我剛剛才去過蘇格蘭場,他們說你的裝備早上被送回來了但是你昨晚就去送文件消失了」Rid語氣帶著調侃「這麼快就跑去找男朋友了啊?單身太久了?」  
「我只是在他公寓睡覺,而且文件本來就是要送到他那的」Greg說「你來幹嘛?」  
「因為有某人把我的電話給了一個MI5的小子」Rid在電話那頭瞇著眼說,他在看自己幹了壞事的弟弟時就會用這種表情懷疑對方「不過主要是我要跟夏洛克做實驗,他昨晚從西班牙回來了,既然你只是外宿了那就沒事了,我還以為你失蹤了」  
「你去跟夏洛克玩,我想補眠」Greg把電話掛了但躺下以後又沒辦法睡著,他最後也放棄了,直接起床找麥考夫有沒有留訊息給他  
  
他開燈才注意到麥考夫昨晚睡的那邊的床尾放了他的衣服,都摺好很整齊的擺放了,上面有一張便條紙,字跡工整的寫了”請隨意使用這個地方,若要離開請向安西亞傳簡訊,我有會面必須先走了”  
背面寫了安西亞的號碼,還有一行字  
“PS.請銷毀此便條,廚房的瓦斯爐可以用”  
  
雷斯垂德在手機裡記下了安西亞的號碼後去廚房把這張便條燒了  
  
  
雷斯垂德在廚房桌上看到了一份早餐,冰箱裡有果汁,都是他一個人吃剛好的分量,很顯然是麥考夫準備的  
  
他在這間公寓待到中午後就回自己家去了  
  
而此時在221B比較熱鬧  
「味道如何?」Rid拿著茶壺給大家倒茶  
「很香,這是什麼茶?」John喝了一點後說,他正在用電腦寫部落格,他們在西班牙辦了一件消失的貨車的案件  
「紅茶,我在裡面加了點我帶回來的花草茶」Rid坐在桌子一邊,給對面的人倒了一大杯「你覺得呢?麥考夫?」  
「味道很特殊」麥考夫坐在Rid對面,他假笑看著一臉欠揍的笑容的這個人,他對Rid有些沒轍,原因太多了  
「我有買蛋糕,聽Greg說你喜歡吃巧克力的」Rid把一人份的外帶巧克力蛋糕放在麥考夫面前,他自己也吃了一份蜂蜜的  
「Greg沒有告訴你這個,你是問夏洛克的」麥考夫說  
「…你會通靈嗎?」Rid被戳破了忍不住說  
「不會」麥考夫吃了口蛋糕配上有花香味的紅茶,味道很好而且很順口,夏洛克在他的沙發上躺著思考,甚至沒理他「你找我有何貴幹」  
「就只是想代替我爸媽過濾過濾我弟弟的對象」Rid說  
「那你很顯然漏了他的前妻」麥考夫喝了口紅茶  
「Ellen人很好,但世事不盡人意也是沒辦法的,Greg和她現在也還算是朋友」Rid給麥考夫添茶「而且一個幼稚園老師一點都不危險,但你就算不上善良公民了」  
「相信我,教授,我的犯罪紀錄比你在奈及利亞的紀錄乾淨得多」麥考夫露出牙齒的假笑  
「我在盧安達的紀錄更乾淨」Rid吃著蜂蜜蛋糕「你覬覦我弟弟多久了」  
「Not your fuckin bisnis」麥考夫的冷笑僵住了,John轉頭過來看他,在沙發上的夏洛克也張開眼了,他說了一句髒話  
「Well ,you the one fucking my brother」Rid說  
「你在茶裡加了什麼」麥考夫拿走了茶壺,裡面的確除了John的茶包外只有另一包花草茶的茶包  
「只是我從雨林帶回來的一種植物,當地人會把這放進飲食中,微量有安神的效果,John你只喝了一口不用擔心,純天然喔,我只是曬乾了而已」Rid又喝了他那杯茶  
「這不是微量了吧」麥考夫把花草的茶包拿了出來  
「你起疹子了嗎?」Rid一邊喝一邊問  
「我沒有過敏」麥考夫說  
「不是,是這個其實有毒,喝到起疹子就得停,你可能晚點會有輕微血尿吧,我問過夏洛克了你們都沒有蠶豆症所以不用叫醫生」Rid指了指麥考夫的座位要他坐下  
「我下午有內閣會議要參加」麥考夫語氣明顯的帶著怒氣「你給我的劑量是多少」  
「這個你找不到解毒或者對照用量的,我是第一個把這種花紀錄下來的人」Rid說「這會放鬆精神,也會讓平常精神緊繃口風緊的人說溜嘴,如果你喝啤酒的話我原本打算灌你喝酒的,但很顯然你是喝紅酒跟茶的那種,所以我就只能這麼做了」  
麥考夫轉頭瞪了帶著柴郡貓那種笑容的夏洛克,他的弟弟絕對是兇手之一  
「有時候我實在懷疑為什麼我們會有共同基因組成,brother mine」麥考夫說  
「So do I」夏洛克說「尤其是髮量上的差異實在是個令人懷疑你是不是撿來的」  
「很不幸的,我跟我們的爺爺特別相似,你的個性則很令人扼腕的跟Rosevill舅舅很相近,而且更加令人討厭」麥考夫說  
「所以老實說一下吧,你到底覬覦我弟弟多久了」Rid在後面漂來一句  
「四年」麥考夫隨口回答以後跟夏洛克繼續鬥嘴,John在旁邊聽了不少麥考夫平常絕對不會罵的話,還有Holmes家族的各種人名  
「Greg離婚前你就盯著他了?你沒插手他離婚的事情吧?」Rid站起來抓住了麥考夫的肩膀讓他轉回來跟自己說話  
「我只幫他介紹了律師」麥考夫對上那張很認真已經一點也不欠打的臉「你嚴肅起來會讓人比較不想打你,也更像你弟弟」他又說溜嘴了「Fuck,這個藥效最好在下午四點之前消失」  
「因為夏洛克說你口風很緊所以我下了雙倍劑量,但是你如果多喝水應該能提早消退,別人喝到這個程度早就開始把自己小時候幹的壞事.想上的人,心裡最深的秘密都講出來了,你真的是人類嗎?不是外星人?」Rid說話的時候還是抓著麥考夫的肩膀  
「我想這種物質應該是非法的吧?」麥考夫轉頭看了Rid  
「反正我是沒拿間諜頭子試過啦」Rid說「可能遲早會被你們拿去做奇怪的用途吧,肯定沒有食品藥品許可就是了,你大概真的會血尿,你喝得比我預期的多,輕微溶血應該沒問題對吧,你哥哥沒有貧血吧夏洛克?」  
「我沒有貧血,但是我可能會失手把一個教授推下樓梯」麥考夫說  
「我可以自己滾下去,我很擅長假裝滾下樓梯,在派對上這招一向很受歡迎,我之後可以送你這種植物的種子,你要嗎?」Rid問  
「我相信MI6會很有興趣,如果你不交出來我本來就打算請蘇格蘭場毒品組去突擊你的宿舍」麥考夫說  
「反正現在都說到這個程度了在我們真的打起來之前讓我把話講白了吧」Rid笑著說「如果你讓Greg受傷我可能會拿電鰻塞你嘴裡把你丟亞馬遜河裏頭然後拿獵槍爆了你,不過考慮到這個執行難度略高,我會省略到只剩下在倫敦可以執行的選項,比如說我覺得把人丟下倫敦橋我還是做得到的」  
「很驚訝這個藥效居然沒讓你說出更無理的話」麥考夫帶著假笑,John覺得他們公寓下降了整整十度  
「我一向以誠待人」Rid回了麥考夫一個假笑「我也可能打斷你的腿,或者手,如果你敢劈腿我會把你閹了,我有獸醫實習經歷,自認還是很專業的」  
「很顯然這個藥的效果會導致你把計畫全部說出口」麥考夫撥開放在他肩膀上的手  
「咳恩,如果要打架請到外面去」John清了喉嚨「而且我很確定Greg如果聽到這些你們兩個都完蛋了」  
「我相信我還有幾公升的水得喝,我走了,午安」麥考夫用雨傘推開了Rid「夏洛克,媽咪要是知道你拿自己哥哥當白老鼠會很傷心的,去吃點東西你空腹太久了」  
  
夏洛克躺在那不管他,麥考夫伸手揉亂了夏洛克的頭髮反而讓偵探跳起來一臉見鬼的瞪著麥考夫,麥考夫也意識到自己剛剛順手的行為,向上樓的哈德森太太告別後就小跑步走了  
  
「What the fuck was that?」John問,他沒看過麥考夫這麼正常的跟夏洛克接觸  
「我說了這東西會嚴重的放鬆一個人的警戒」Rid捲起自己的袖子,他起疹子了「真是個個性扭曲的悶騷鬼」他這麼評價麥考夫「劑量表我發你手機上了,夏洛克,你接下來打算拿這個實驗什麼,現在我們確定讓人說漏嘴的效果很強了,連你哥哥都沒辦法抵抗了,拿去給一般人喝我覺得會害別人離婚或辭職」  
「以後絕對不拿他實驗了」夏洛克用力的撥了撥自己的頭髮,顯然他有點被麥考夫難得溫情的一面給噁心到了  
「我覺得也許你該去把剩下的給喝了」John對夏洛克說「說不定你會變得可愛點」  
「John,我不是柯基或者小貓,我不需要”可愛”這種功能」夏洛克踩過矮桌走到廚房那邊去拿出實驗用品開始跟Rid萃取這種植物的液體好加以分析  
  
麥考夫後來沒有到場參加會議,他用視訊看,然後用打字的跟內閣成員討論,因為打字還能過濾他要講的事情,而不會脫口而出的直接形容首相的智商低於馬里亞納海溝  
  
麥考夫窩在自己辦公室拒絕說話,安西亞也不想去拔獅子的鬃毛,現在去惹麥考夫可能會被送去西伯利亞,麥考夫桌上擺了一大壺的水,他在維持自己電解質的情況下盡可能的喝水,而這種植物顯然會影響他的效率,他無法完全進入工作狀態,最後只用了幾個小時把最重要的事情處理掉後告訴安西亞他要回家休息  
  
安西亞驚恐的看了一眼麥考夫  
「我並沒有被檢出什麼會危及生病的疾病」麥考夫看出安西亞的想法「只是很不幸的有人讓我喝了有問題的茶水,你也提早下班,如果你現在回去你的男朋友做的派會在你到家以後五分鐘出爐」  
  
安西亞雖然還是懷疑自己上司是怎麼了但是本來抱著在交往周年加班的準備的安西亞突然能放假也不多問了  
  
回到家以後麥考夫不得不檢討了自己一開始對華生醫生的待遇是否並不算太糟,他只是”請”醫生上車跟他在隨時可能會被殺人滅口的地方好好談談  
從廁所出來的時候手機還收到夏洛克發來的簡訊  
“還在血尿的話改喝牛奶”  
  
大英政府非常確信,如果他死亡時低於平均英國男性壽命,元凶必定是他的弟弟與未來可能的Brother-in-law


	12. Chapter 12

麥考夫到晚上才徹底脫離不管那是什麼植物的影響,MI6的人都對這種植物很感興趣,有了冰人先生的證詞,這東西大有用處  
血尿的問題的確在他喝了半公升的牛奶後停了,Rid和夏洛克並不知道原因,Rid只說這是他上次偶然試出來的  
  
這件事情後來還是被Greg知道了,他只是單純的在見到Rid的時候覺得自己哥哥肯定幹了什麼好事就開始追問,當時Rid又喝了一些那種茶,於是就把一切都說出來了  
之後麥考夫調出了貝克街的監視畫面配著冰淇淋看了一場探長追殺哥哥的好戲,他可能順手留了一份拷貝,他拿Rid沒轍的原因除了他是Greg的哥哥外就是他和Greg長得一樣,理智上他是很想打下去的,但私情影響下,打不下手  
  
他手機震動了一下,是簡訊  
“下次請直接揍他”-G  
“恐怕不太方便,那畢竟是你哥哥”-M  
“我揍過一次夏洛克,你可以理直氣壯的打他”-G  
“你那次是因為夏洛克故意惹你好演出一場戲,而且我完全同意你打那一下是你應得的”-M  
“我是說真的,Rid欠打是他的主要成分,不要打死他就好”-G  
“打不下手”-M  
“Why?”-G  
“You”-M  
  
手上抓著自己哥哥的領子的Greg看著手機笑了出來,這個”You”的解讀方式太多了點  
「我只是關心你!」Rid跑不動了蹲在地上,領子就被自己的弟弟揪著,活像是偷吃派被逮的小孩  
「你不能欺負我男朋友」Greg把哥哥拎起來,一個大人蹲在地上氣喘吁吁的太難看了  
「你聽起來像要跟男朋友去舞會之前警告爸爸的13歲小女生」Rid說  
「我可以把你丟到前面轉角的警局裡你知道吧?」Greg說  
「罪名呢?」Rid笑著問  
「反政府?」Greg自己也在笑  
  
他最後放開Rid的領子和他一起去搭地鐵,他們並肩抓著同一根桿子讓自己站好,看起來就像是沒穿一樣衣服的鏡像  
  
「偷拍是違法的喔,young lady」Rid突然開口,Greg才發現坐在自己前方座位上的年輕女孩正用手機偷拍他們  
「探長這算哪條罪?」Rid咧齒一笑轉頭問Greg  
「Well,如果性別反過來你大概會直接被當成變態送到最近的警察局,但這頂 算是肖像權爭議」Greg帶著微笑對那個看起來很害羞的年輕女孩說  
「對不起」女孩的臉變得通紅「我該先問過的」  
「你拍我們做什麼?」Rid問「可以讓我看看照片嗎?」他伸手向女孩要手機「構圖不錯耶Greg」他拿給Greg看  
「你還在念書吧?」Greg看了已經變成番茄猛點頭的女孩  
「#地鐵帥哥#倫敦地鐵#銀狐…Wow,我都不知道推特上有一整個話題都是偷拍相關的」Rid笑著把手機還給女孩「Greg你要讓他把圖片刪掉嗎?」  
「他也不會回頭把這張圖送到哪個殺手那好買兇,就讓他留著吧」Greg說「但是以後要拍別人最好要問一下」  
「是的!」女孩緊張的道歉了還問是不是要刪除那條推文  
「我沒有意見」Greg聳肩  
「你可以多拍幾張啊」Rid笑著對女孩說  
「我沒同意喔」Greg看了自己哥哥一眼  
「他是美術科系的學生,現在才在坐地鐵一定是作業太多吧,就當作讓人家有範本可畫如何?」Rid對已經滿臉感激閃著小星星的女孩使了眼色  
「P..Please?」女孩對Greg說  
「Ok」Greg答應了  
  
他們並肩讓女孩拍了幾張,對方非常高興的問Rid要了信箱(Greg說反正Rid會轉給他就沒給),說之後如果畫素描畫完會掃描一份電子檔給他  
  
  
女孩比他們早一站下車,還轉過來向他們道謝就蹦蹦跳的跑了  
「你怎麼知道他是美術生?」Greg問  
「他拿的那種麥克筆,酒精的,很貴的,會用這個而且還背著畫版,在倫敦這個時間誰會去寫生啊,當然是學生了」Rid對上了Greg懷疑的眼神  
「…好啦,我看了他的推特自我介紹」Rid說「就讓我過過乾癮嘛,夏洛克那招很酷的」  
「我套用麥考夫的話,有時候我真好奇為什麼我跟你有一樣的基因組成」Greg扶額  
「因為當媽咪與爹地..」Rid誇張的要開講一堂”小寶寶從哪來”的時候雙手都沒抓住桿子,於是列車進站的時候停下的瞬間他往後倒了,Greg一點都不同情的從已經躺地的哥哥旁邊走過去催他要下車了  
  
Greg實際上很清楚他們三兄弟很相似,個性的差異是因為互相影響造成的,尤其是Rid的調皮造就了他保母一樣的性格,也慣性的扮演起大哥的角色盯好自己的兄弟沒有闖禍  
  
他送Rid去搭火車正要走的時候Rid很認真的叫住了他  
「Greg」  
「什麼事?」Greg回頭,他們可以從一點語調和眼神就分辨對方的情緒,尤其Rid是不是認真要討亂論事情或者只是要講垃圾話,這次是認真的  
「我很高興你找到了麥考夫這個對象」Rid微笑著,這個表情讓他看起來特別像Greg「You need a caregiver ,Not a wounded bird(你需要一個照顧者,而不是一隻受傷的鳥)」  
「Thank?」Greg有點困惑,他為什麼需要Caregiver(護理人員)  
「Mycroft care about you,very much」Rid說「我相信他會是你最好的一個對象,如果他對你不好我隨時會在他雨傘裡放蛇的」他掛上了欠揍的微笑,代表了他重要的話已經說完了  
「我可以靠自己打斷他的腿的,你不用擔心」Greg回嘴「快走吧,你錯過這班車明天早上的課就要遲到了」  
  
跟彼此到別以後Greg自己離開了車站,然後一台黑色的車出現在他面前,車窗拉下來他看到駕駛座的麥考夫笑了一下直接上車了  
  
後來有陣子Greg都常常被路人拍照,他都覺得莫名其妙,什麼時候倫敦人這麼喜歡條子了,直到John叫他去推特上看看,他火了,而且找到他或者Rid拍下來還變成了某種網路上的挑戰  
  
蘇格蘭場的人大部分是抱著好玩的心態出賣了他的日常,他的上司完全不懂年輕人這套,只要知道不是麻煩或者會導致負面形象的事情就好了  
  
一年後Greg退了他那間單身公寓搬過去跟麥考夫住,是他在近郊的大房子,但他們都放了幾套衣服在倫敦市區那間麥考夫很忙的時候住的公寓裡,麥考夫為了Greg改了保全系統,系統現在只要求指紋.虹膜感應而已,因為Greg絕對記不住麥考夫那個圓周率循環密碼  
  
Greg和Rid輪流或者會一起照顧Liz,當Liz開始說話的時候他們不知道該如何是好  
叔叔或者Greg的名字對Liz來說太難了,而Liz一直叫他們Papa,他們每次聽到這個稱呼都會愣住,不忍心去糾正也不知道該怎麼辦  
  
「也許有些太複雜的事情不該讓她太早知道」麥考夫說  
「我能問一下為什麼你會參加我們的家庭會議嗎?」Rid轉頭看了麥考夫  
他跟Greg約好在咖啡廳碰面討論這件事,Rid提早處理完了他來倫敦要忙的事情來跟Greg碰面,但麥考夫就坐在那邊沒有要走的意思  
「他是家庭成員」Greg說  
  
Liz在Rid因為出差等原因無法照顧的時候會由Greg照顧,但Greg的工作也很忙,最後麥考夫讓人整理了一間宅邸裡的空房間弄成了兒童房讓Liz和保母可以住,Greg感動的都要哭了,不過那間房間的隔音是其他房間的三倍以上就是了  
  
Liz會走路以後麥考夫擴大了淨空區域(麥考夫所指的淨空區域為除去了所有危險物品的區域),當Liz來暫住的時候大多是由Greg照顧,但有時候他會很驚訝的發現麥考夫很會照顧幼兒  
「我跟夏洛克差了七歲,對我的父母而言,這是個很方便的落差」麥考夫哄Liz睡覺的時候對他說過這麼一件事,據說夏洛克小時候跟他很好的,據說啦,Greg本身不知道這是不是某種諷刺  
  
Liz算是個相當安靜的寶寶,Greg知道這對麥考夫來說是件很好的事,他怕吵  
麥考夫沒有承認過,但他一開始會接受Liz的原因是因為她跟Greg長得很像,而且生物上而言,Greg算是她的生父  
  
「….好吧」Rid說「你的計劃請說一下」他對麥考夫說  
「我的叔叔Rudi死的時候是我去認屍的」麥考夫說「畫面很糟糕,但我改了點報告內容讓我父親以為他的兄弟是心臟病發作,直到他很清楚我叔叔的工作內容到底是什麼並來問我Rudi到底為什麼會在西西里”心臟病發”我才告訴他Rudi死於胃部槍傷,胃酸跟膽汁導致嚴重的腹膜炎,還有插進前額葉的冰錐我猜也貢獻了一點」  
「那跟Liz有什麼關係?」Rid問  
「我的意思是,不要把事情弄複雜,等Liz夠大以後再告訴他事實」麥考夫說  
「我跟麥考夫討論過了,我也這麼想」Greg說「我會收養Liz」  
  
  
氣氛變得極度安靜,他們一開始不得不討論這件事的原因之一是Liz對他們的稱呼,但真正的主因是Rid  
  
  
Rid負責照顧Liz並在大學任教已經快要兩年了,他目前在休病假,因為他在講課的時候突然間崩潰了  
  
當時他看到坐在前排的三個學生,都是男性,做了類似的打扮,都是一樣的襯衫長褲跟眼鏡,髮型也一樣,他們完全不相干,甚至有不同的主修,只是剛好撞衫了  
  
Rid當時在台上突然無法說話,看著他們好一段時間,所有學生都抬頭看著他的時候他試圖繼續講課,但是就是發不出聲音,眼前發黑無法呼吸,被送到了醫院,醫生診斷的是嚴重的恐慌  
Rid停了一個禮拜的課,他整個人崩潰了不得不住院,很多學生跟同事都想探望他但都被拒絕了,他的崩潰導致他現在能不能繼續擔任Liz的監護人受到質疑,兒童福利人員很盡責的檢視了各種因素,最後連絡了Greg問他能不能先照顧小孩,Rid一周後出院就來到這間咖啡廳和他們坐下來討論了  
  
「…..」Rid說不出話「你要養小孩?」他看的是麥考夫  
「”我們”會照顧Liz」Greg說「你一直想辦法要避免自己崩潰對吧,大學的人說你一直想申請學術研究年,你想要回到野外去」  
「….對,那對穩定我的情緒很有用」Rid在桌面下的手緊抓著自己的褲子的布料「我本來想好好的跟你談過的,我沒想到我會突然就…」他又發不出聲音了  
「你以為你看到什麼了?」Greg問  
「三胞胎」Rid雙手摀著臉「我多看一下就知道不是了可是來不及了」  
「沒事,沒事的」Greg走到Rid身邊抱住他安慰著  
「對不起,我本來想要讓你幫我照顧Liz幾個月然後我會回來的,可是現在…」Rid抱住自己剩下的那個攣生兄弟哭了出來  
「我知道,我會照顧Liz,你可以去你想去的任何地方,只要你記得打通電話或寄張明信片回來就好」Greg用安慰的語調說「你一直都無法在一個地方待著,你在大學這麼久已經是極限了,你放心,我們會沒事的…」  
  
麥考夫安靜的坐在那看著這一幕,Greg說的”我們”意思可多了,是他們兩個被剩下的孿生子,他和Liz,還是加上自己的三人,這些的意義都有所不同  
  
Rid和Greg一起去走完了所有程序,Greg現在是Liz的養父,他們都同意隱瞞Liz她的父母的事情直到他夠大,但不打算讓她就這麼忘了他們,如果要什麼都不留痕跡的抹去麥考夫可以輕易做到,Greg也能以生父的身分認領Liz  
  
麥考夫回去工作的時候Rid和Greg找了Tommy一起整理一些以後要給Liz看的東西,他父母的照片還有他父親殉職相關的報導,這些被裝進箱子放到一個高高的架上,Liz永遠長不到那麼高,但等他年紀夠大的時候會有人替他取下這些箱子並告訴他一切  
  
Liz將會有很長一段時間將Greg當作自己的父親,而Rid則繼續當那個永遠不準時回家的叔叔,麥考夫的話就稍微尷尬了點,麥考夫曾經說這個小東西對他而言算是個很新的概念,但他跟Liz處得挺好的  
  
夏洛克知道這件事後告訴Greg最好別讓麥考夫負責照顧小孩,搞不好會養成胖子,Greg告訴他”你才是別人會不信任麥考夫照顧孩子的主因”  
這讓John笑了出來,然而夏洛克不明白哪裡好笑了  
  
他有時候回家的時候會看到麥考夫自己在照顧Liz,他們有請一個保母,由麥考夫親自找的,Greg想不透為什麼麥考夫會認識這麼多潛在的保母人選,夏洛克只跟他說了一句王室有喜他就明白了,幾周後王室的確公布了王子妃又懷孕了的事情,王室的保母選擇是麥考夫負責項目之一  
  
Liz快要四歲的時候還是念不好麥考夫的名字,Liz會叫他Myc,後來Greg乾脆問麥考夫要不要讓Liz叫他Dad,不然太奇怪了  
麥考夫考慮了一下後去打了通電話,然後答應了這件事,以及,聖誕節的時候Greg和Liz必須一起回去,媽咪想見見新的孫女  
至於能不能把夏洛克也拖回去,這項任務麥考夫會交給John去煩惱  
  
「你剛剛居然直接跟你媽說你領養了一個小孩…而且還是在電話上隨口 提起的…」Greg扶額,Liz在他們腳邊抓著麥考夫的雨傘玩  
「喔,我會把領養文件辦好的」麥考夫心情愉快的很  
「重點不是那個….算了,你爸媽會不會以為這是你的小孩啊?Liz長得跟任何Holmes都不像可能很難騙過喔」Greg說  
「他們知道」麥考夫把Liz抱了起來放在腿上,Liz開始玩麥考夫的錶鏈  
「啊?」Greg聽不懂  
「顯然上次夏洛克回家的時候全說出來了,我後來跟父母談過了,他們早就想要見見你們了」麥考夫說  
「所以你等到我自己來問你才告訴我這件事?」Greg抹了把臉,有時候Holmes家人的先後緩急實在…  
「我認為由你自己打算比較好」麥考夫看著Liz棕色的大眼睛說「她長大會跟爸爸很像的」  
「…我也這麼想」Greg在麥考夫旁邊坐下抱過Liz「Lizzy,Dad…D.a.d,說Dad」他讓Liz面對麥考夫並指著麥考夫「說Dad」  
「Myc」Liz說「Myc」她指著麥考夫說  
「這大概需要點時間」Greg說「Thank you Mycroft」  
「For?」麥考夫問  
「Everything」Greg說「謝謝你」  
麥考夫微笑站起來抱住Greg和他懷中的Liz,親了Greg的臉  
「我希望你哥哥下次回來發現這件事不會”又”在我的茶裡下毒」麥考夫強調了”又”  
「我會替你揍他的,下毒的話恐怕愛莫能助」Greg笑著說  
  
然而聖誕節他們回到福爾摩斯老家的時候看到夏洛克已經站在門口,而John一臉歉疚的時候他們都有一種不好的預感  
Rid也出現了,正在和麥考夫的父母聊天  
麥考夫瞪了夏洛克,而被瞪的那方嘴都笑成V字形了,Greg目送麥考夫扯著夏洛克到外面去  
「我試圖阻止他了,抱歉Greg」John說「但他向爸媽說起了Rid,他們決定要夏洛克邀請你的兄弟來一起過聖誕」  
「Well,我猜這遲早會發生的」Greg說「但這種驚喜實在太大了點」  
Rid跟老Holmes夫妻聊起來是很正常的,他一點也不欠揍,禮貌的跟他們聊自己弟弟的事情,一點童年糗事,很多Greg做過的好事,還有他對Greg與麥考夫關係的祝福,剩下的大多是他這段時間跑去祕魯的事情  
  
Rid對麥考夫成為Liz的”爸爸”這件事完全不反對,他只說了請不要讓我們家的寶貝女孩變成雨傘魔王二世而已  
  
晚飯時間John和Greg負責到外面把兩兄弟抓回來的時候見到了麥考夫拿著傘中劍正在跟夏洛克決鬥的畫面,夏洛克手上的武器是不知到哪裡來的西洋劍,老Holmes先生哼著歌出來的時候只說了一句”男孩子就是調皮”然後要兩個兒子進來吃飯,否則他們今晚沒飯吃,兩個已經要把對方眼睛給挖出來的大人才放下武器乖乖進屋,Greg後來發現這對兄弟小時候都在西洋劍上有所成就,感嘆了一句”這個技能真不實用”然後看到夏洛克把麥考夫丟出了三公尺外,夏洛克還被送去學了柔道,麥考夫則沒有  
  
Rid只待到晚餐後就走了,他說他不想讓自己的弟弟在聖誕節萌生殺意,但他對老Holmes夫婦的說法是他明早在自然博物館有重要的會面必須回倫敦  
  
「他們很喜歡Liz」夏洛克的聲音突然從自己肩膀後傳來讓Greg嚇了一跳  
「我看得出來」Greg說,他們站在門邊看兩個老人家逗小孩的畫面「為什麼你父母人這麼好你卻這麼毒啊」  
「你得去問麥考夫」夏洛克說「我要去抽根菸」  
「不要跟你哥哥打起來啊!」Greg對夏洛克喊  
  
老Holmes夫妻也對Greg很熱情,沒完沒了的講著兄弟倆小時候的事,Greg還拿出手機給他們看自己拍的夏洛克出糗的照片  
  
在他們身後夏洛克跟麥考夫在沉默中達成了某種共識,他們必須把家族相簿藏好,裡面有太多見不得人小時候的黑歷史了


	13. Chapter 13

番外[一]  
之後又過了幾年,Liz上小學了,看著棕色微捲長髮的小女孩穿上制服揹起小書包的畫面Greg第一次這麼高興學校內有裝監視器,他正在自己手機上看Mycroft給他搞來的監視畫面(嚴格來說這違法,但這次他不追究)  
  
Mycroft作為家長唯一的毛病就是把所有小孩的智商用Holmes家族的衡量,於是會出現Liz問他為什麼下雨後有彩虹就當場講解牛津等級的光學知識的畫面,Greg不敢想像Liz如果哪天問了小寶寶哪來的Mycroft會怎麼回答,於是他先給了Mycroft一個標準答案----去問你Papa  
  
某天Liz回來的時候很嚴肅地看著Mycroft跟Greg說自己有問題要問  
「…你問吧」Greg說,他猜應該是要問為什麼自己有兩個爸爸,或者更糟的,要問寶寶哪裡來的  
「為什麼我沒有哥哥姊姊」Liz手抓著自己小學制服的毛背心很委屈的說「Mitt跟Beth都有哥哥姐姐,可是我沒有」  
「Mitt…?」Mycroft問  
「他的同學」Greg說,他去接小孩的時候見過  
「這名字真奇怪」Mycroft說  
「你的名字叫做MYCROFT!而你全名裡有個很正常的名字叫做Alexander!」Greg轉過去對Liz說「你是最大的孩子,所以你當然沒有哥哥姐姐啊」  
「為什麼?」Liz問  
「因為你是第一個出生的啊」Greg重複  
「那你們為什麼要第一個生我?」Liz張大眼問  
  
Mycroft跟Greg憋不住爆出一陣大笑  
「親愛的,這不是選萬聖節裝扮,你挑不得的」Mycroft說  
「那為什麼你不挑?Daddy不是很挑三揀四嗎?」Liz說  
「…Sherlock叔叔說的?」Greg問  
「對」Liz說  
「不要聽他的」Mycroft說  
「他說你會這麼講」Liz說  
「Sherlock真是……總之哥哥跟姐姐都會比你還要年長,你是唯一的一個小孩,你就不會有哥哥姐姐」Greg說「像Daddy就比Sherlock叔叔大,所以他是Sherlock的哥哥,不會是弟弟,一旦你出生的時候在你之前沒有其他小孩你就不會有哥哥姐姐,懂嗎?」他摸摸女兒的頭笑著說  
「Daddy跟叔叔差幾歲?」Liz問  
「7歲」Mycroft回答,手上的手機正用簡訊向Sherlock打文字戰  
「我也要七歲了,我會有弟弟嗎?」Liz問  
「…啊?」Greg沒聽懂  
「會嗎?」Liz歪頭問  
「呃…我不知道?」Greg攤手轉頭看Mycroft  
「如果我跟聖誕老人說我要弟弟我會有嗎?」Liz問  
「弟弟妹妹什麼時候會出現沒有人會知道的」Mycroft暫時放下手機「我七歲的時候可沒要求要一個弟弟,然而Sherlock出現了」  
「時間不早了,快去洗澡睡覺吧,不然你明天可爬不起來」Greg終止了這場談話,Liz雖然很想晚點睡,他想要看十點播的Doctor Who,Greg答應會幫他錄下來才讓小女孩乖乖去睡覺  
  
  
「我差點以為我們要跟他解釋他生父母的事了」Greg躺在他們雙人床右側他的位置正在看簡訊,有人借用了他辦公室裡的文具結果弄壞了  
「你會想要另一個小孩嗎?」Mycroft剛洗完澡出來  
「…….你不是要告訴我你複製了一個Liz吧」Greg帶著開玩笑的語氣說  
「我們可以找代理孕母」Mycroft說「如果你想的話」  
「這種事情不是由單方做決定的」Greg苦笑「我是可以,但是你想嗎?」  
「…有時候的確有這種想法,以前我會覺得太荒謬,但實際照顧過Liz以後,我覺得並不是所有小孩都是噪音製造機,或者Sherlock第二」Mycroft說  
「那如果真的要也是你的小孩」Greg說  
「什麼意思?」Mycroft問  
「我已經有Liz了,我覺得可以多一個小Holmes」Greg看了沒說話的Mycroft「你本來計畫相反的事情?」  
「是…我本來是這麼想的」Mycroft說,他其實比較想要跟Greg比較像的小孩,出於他對自己年幼手足的陰影他真的寧可要可愛的小金魚  
「…我們改天找個時間好好討論吧」Greg說「你會想要男生女生?只是隨便問問」  
「……」Mycroft想了很久「我覺得只要健康就好」  
「智商要求有嗎?」Greg開玩笑地追加問題  
「如果可以的話,請不要低於平均,Holmes家的平均」Mycroft說  
  
  
隔天他們送Liz去學校的時候也用假設語氣問過他想要弟弟還是妹妹  
「可以都要嗎?」Liz說  
「Why?」Greg負責開車,Mycroft正在手機上處理工作  
「因為我沒有」Liz理直氣壯的說  
「那你會當個好姐姐嗎?」Mycroft從手機抬頭「那表示你要照顧弟弟或妹妹,而且他們會有很長一段時間只會喝奶大哭跟睡覺,不會陪你玩喔」  
「我需要換尿布嗎?我看過布萊特老師幫寶寶換尿布」Liz有點不願意的語氣「很臭…」  
  
兩個大人都笑了出來,告訴Liz學校到了要他下車去上課  
  
  
後來他們斷斷續續地討論過這件事情,最後敲定了,使用兩個人的混合精子,生出來像誰就像誰,都不用做決定  
  
Sherlock不知道從哪裡知道這件事之後還傳簡訊給Greg  
“早點說啊,我可以往胖子的食物裡放點藥降低他後代出線的機率”-SH  
“給我住手,你怎麼知道這件事的!!?”-G  
“我可以現在去幫你關掉那間診所的冷凍庫的電源”-SH  
“我已經有個小孩了,你給我住手!!”-G  
“嚴格來說那是你弟弟的小孩,我找到配電圖了”SH  
“我們基因上一樣的,他的小孩就是我的,如果你在這件事上搗亂你這輩子永遠別想從我這拿到案子!!”-G  
“Fine.”-SH  
“PS.你隨時可以改變心意”-SH  
“Fuck off”-G  
  
之後John的手機收到簡訊  
“Sherlock怎麼知道我們打算找代理孕母的事情的?”-G  
“Mycroft跟他父母說了,昨天Holmes夫人打來問我們打不打算順便安排”-JW  
“我覺得讓超過一個Holmes家的幼兒存在於世上可能會導致末日,英國教育系統的”-G  
“同意,我跟Sherlock也拒絕了”-JW  
“他沒有因此鬧脾氣之類的吧?”JW  
  
Greg發了他跟Sherlock的對話截圖給John  
  
“我會盯著他的,我午休結束了,禮拜五一起看球?我帶啤酒”JW  
“Liz學校有活動,Sorry”-G  
  
  
他們後來還得坐下跟Liz解釋一下他將會有弟弟或妹妹的事情  
「所以誰要生寶寶?」大約聽完了”寶寶哪來的”整件事情後的Liz問  
「Well,我們都不會生小孩,所以會有一個很好心的女士幫忙把你的弟弟或妹妹帶到這個世界上」Mycroft說  
「要多久?」Liz問  
「還要八個月」Greg說  
「那會是弟弟還是妹妹?」Liz問  
「我們不知道,要等幾個月後才會知道」Greg說  
  
  
之後Greg被叫到學校去,因為Liz跟其他學生吵起來了,原因是同學說小孩是送子鳥送的,Liz卻告訴他生物學上正確的版本,把對方弄哭了,而且對方家長不太高興  
「那這個孩子呢?是他們班上哪一個?」Greg扶額問了校長  
「是五年級的學生」校長說(一名女性非裔英國人,第三代移民,有兩隻狗跟一個孩子,剛離婚,致力於校務)  
「…呃,五年級應該知道了吧?」Greg說  
「他的父母極力要求不要讓他知道,他們要自己解釋」校長說  
「父親是Jeff Walker,美國大使」Mycroft看了眼手機「太過保守的那種,這種人算得上是美國某些州青少年生育率高於升學率的主因之一了」  
「…Sir,你是怎麼知道對方的身分的?」校長問,他一向對Mycroft抱持著很大的懷疑,這個家長很少出現,而且每次出現的時候保全系統都有點異常  
「喔,你不需要知道這些」Mycroft微笑  
「總之Liz還是低年級的,我對你們比較早開始基本性教育是沒有意見,但是他可能會讓同學的家長很難做人」校長說  
「Why should I care?」Mycroft說  
「他今天上班很累,抱歉」Greg在Mycroft腿上掐了一把「所以你們是想要找我們怎麼處理?」  
「其實是Mr.Walker想要見你們」校長為難的說「他非常堅持也很生氣,我希望這件事情能在學校就處理好,他甚至調查了Mr. Lestrade說他可以直接去蘇格蘭場找你」  
「Well」Mycroft站起來扣好他西裝外套的釦子拿起小黑傘「這解釋了為什麼你的名字在系統裡被搜尋了」他對Greg說「這位Mr.Walker在哪可以麻煩告訴我嗎?既然他想要見我們就跟他好好談談吧」  
「他在教師會議室,但Mr….」校長剛剛意識到他從來不知道Liz另一個爸爸姓名是什麼,他只聽過Greg喊他Mike(Myc)  
「Holmes」Mycroft說  
「Mr.Holmes我想你們可能要有點心理準備,他有點…」校長審慎地想要找一個中性的用詞  
「激動?」Greg問  
「...保守,相當的保守」校長用最委婉的方式說  
「恐同」Mycroft說  
「喔」Greg點點頭  
  
他們進到那間會議室的時候一個滿臉通紅的白人中年男子站了起來走過來,他的妻子只是靜靜的在旁邊待著  
「你是那個小女孩的爸爸吧!我不知道你們英國人怎麼想的,但在南方我們有我們自己教小孩的方式!」他指著Greg的鼻子大罵一通「你們在想什麼居然告訴小孩子受精卵這種東西還有那些他們不該知道的東西!」  
「南方?」Greg終於找到對方說話的空檔轉過去問Mycroft  
「Deep South」Mycroft說「他是印地安納州的人,換句話說他正在用他的出生地當作他抱持食古不化想法的藉口」  
「你是誰?」Walker看了一眼Mycroft「你的律師嗎?」  
「我是Liz Meyers Lestrade的另一個父親」Mycroft一副就是要激怒對方的笑臉伸出手要跟對方握手,但Walker像是看到噁心的東西一樣看著Mycroft伸出的手,把自己的手交叉在胸前  
「oh God」Greg看得出Mycroft那種微笑,這傢伙死定了「別太過分了Myc」他往旁邊站了點,他站在校長旁邊看看這會怎麼收場,順便分析一下這個人會莫名其妙社會性死亡的可能有多大  
「是這樣的Mr.Walker」Mycroft的手收回來並插在口袋裡,很好,這傢伙可能不會死,但Mycroft肯定會讓他精神上死亡一點點  
「是大使!大使Walker」Walker強調  
「很快就不會是了」Mycroft帶著譏諷的微笑「我跟我的丈夫」他刻意用了丈夫這個詞只為了氣對方「正打算給這個家庭添加幾名新成員,所以我們必須跟我們的女兒解釋她本身和她的弟弟妹妹是從哪來的,畢竟歐洲白鸛並不會真的把小孩送到父母手上」  
「放過那些可憐的孤兒吧,這對小孩可不好,你們為什麼不養條狗!」Walker對著Mycroft喊,Mycroft拿傘的角度換了一下,這個人大概以後不會出現在英國境內了,還好美國人不愛出國  
「我們並不打算領養」Mycroft臉上的冷笑讓完全不清楚這個三件套公務員是什麼身分的校長都覺得背後發涼了「我們是找代理孕母」  
  
「他只是單純在氣對方」Greg對一臉擔心的校長解釋「不用擔心會出事的」  
「要是他們打起來的話大使有外交豁免權,而且他的保鑣就在夫人那,我擔心你的伴侶」校長說  
「喔,你擔心錯人了」Greg說  
  
「這不自然,你這是反上帝的舉動,我本來以為一隻自以為是的死小孩就夠敗壞這間學校了,沒想到家長是這種貨色,虧我當初挑了這麼久的學校結果家長卻是這種人」Walker轉頭對校長說  
「喔,我很高興你並不喜歡我的女兒,畢竟我正打算將你列入禁止進入兒童活動範圍五百公尺的名單」Mycroft說  
「你他媽什麼意思」Walker抓住了Mycroft的領子,身高的落差讓他只能仰望Mycroft  
「你的夫人的年紀太輕了點吧,除去你孩子的年齡她懷孕的時候18碎了嗎?」Mycroft帶著冷笑看著他「而你已經中年了,據我所知你曾經在教會的青少年營隊擔任嚮導,很巧的是你在那的時間內有不少指控都被壓下了,而這並不是年輕時的一點點小愛好,你的通話紀錄顯示你在被派來英國兩個月後就密集的與一位淫媒聯繫,這個人在我們的觀察名單上,因為她表面上經營旅行社但往東南亞的形成與收入異常的高,而且你多次入住史密斯旅店,以一位大使來說這種小地方難道不會太破爛嗎?有趣的是監視畫面上出現的女性並不是你的妻子而且應該還要上學才對」Mycroft繼續掛著他的微笑  
「這什麼不實指控啊!你是公務員對吧!我會找到你到底在哪個部門工作!我會投訴你的!」Walker依然掐著Mycroft的衣襟  
「我建議你現在放開他的領子」Greg說,他剛剛看到Mycroft連假笑都放棄了  
「不然你要怎樣?用你的小警棍敲我嗎?你連配槍都沒有」Walker吼  
「你的夫人的手機上現在有些很有趣的影片」Mycroft冷著臉說「我建議你最好讓你兩位保鑣回到他們隸屬的部門好好地問一下我是誰,但他們的安全層級恐怕只會讓他們被送進偵訊室」  
「Jeff,你這個人渣!!」本來都安安靜靜坐在後面支持丈夫的女人看了手機上的東西又噁心又憤怒的拿自己的包包砸了大使的頭「我要帶Donny回美國!」她把手上的手機摔在地上氣沖沖地走了  
「我就叫你放開他了…」Greg嘆氣  
「你設計我!」大使撿起妻子的手機看到上面的東西以後對Mycroft吼  
「並沒有」Mycroft掛起微笑「只是你應該要有自覺,你的一舉一動都是被看著的」他慢條斯理的整理自己的領子和領帶  
「Who the fuck are you!!」大使看到了各種極為露骨的畫面,還有足以毀掉他職業生涯的各種證據  
「注意用詞,大使」Mycroft說「這裡是學校」  
「你好像做得太過分了」Greg走過去拉著Mycroft的袖子跟他小聲地說  
「他的行為本來就被盯上了,他算得上是我們女兒的潛在威脅,本來就打算安靜的處理掉,現在只是他很沒必要的請我把事情搞得人盡皆知而已」Mycroft說「校長,我們的女兒正在操場跟同學玩對吧?」  
「是..是的」校長正在看他手機上的東西,大量的資料從不明來源被發進他的手機裡  
「Greg我去跟Liz聊聊天,你在這裡等Bloom探長」Mycroft說  
「Bloom..?Russ Bloom?他來幹嘛?」Greg正在看校長手機上的東西  
「我給他發了一份」Mycroft說  
「Bloom是性犯罪組的,可是這個人有外交豁免權」Greg說  
「喔,很快就要沒有了,我也讓人給BBC發了一份」Mycroft拿著傘正要走「即使在英國境內的事情無法起訴,他在泰國和寮國與菲律賓的證據都太充分了,他那時候也不是大使,我想美國的媒體會有很有趣的一周的,謝謝你通知我們,校長」他離開會議室的時候心情挺不錯的  
  
「我就跟你說你擔心錯人了」Greg看著跪在地上還沒從衝擊下恢復的美國大使  
「他是偵探嗎?」校長問  
「那是他弟弟的工作,他只是個公務員」Greg跟正好到了的Bloom打招呼「那麼我也去找Liz了,校長」  
「好的」校長還是沒從剛剛的事情中回神,跟Greg揮揮手道別  
  
Liz在遊樂場盪鞦韆,Mycroft站在旁邊看著,手上還拿著脫下來的西裝外套  
  
「Papa」Liz從鞦韆上跳下來跑去抱Greg「我今天可以吃甜甜圈嗎?」  
Greg看了正掛著真的微笑地Mycroft  
「當然可以啊,我們回家路上可以去買」Greg摸摸女兒的頭,三個人一起回家了  
  
大使後來自己請辭,然後在回到美國以後被起訴,成為第三個因為爭議上新聞的美國駐歐洲大使  
  



	14. Chapter 14

番外[二]  
「真的?喔…喔…好,我理解了」Greg掛掉電話  
「誰?」Mycroft問  
「醫院」Greg說「產檢的事情」  
「有什麼問題嗎?」Mycroft放下報紙坐起身  
「只是有點出乎意料」Greg抓抓後腦勺「醫生說是雙胞胎,他們各自有一個羊膜所以不用擔心出現輸血症候群」  
「喔」Mycroft似乎還在思考這是什麼意思  
「我們要多兩個小孩了」Greg說「如果都是女生,我覺得他們以後的男朋友會很危險」他看著Mycroft說  
「We’ll see」Mycroft拿起手機離開他們的客廳,Greg知道他是要去跟他父母講電話,老Holmes夫妻強調過,如果Mycroft對這方面任何事情知情不報,聖誕節將會拿出他小時候最不想被看到的照片給Greg看  
  
Greg也一直有在跟Rid透過電子郵件交流,只是Rid有時候會數周甚至幾個月才回一次  
  
“今天得到新的消息,是雙胞胎,但可能不是同卵的”他在郵件上這麼寫就發出去了,有時候蘇格蘭場會收到指定給Greg的東西,Rid會從世界各地寄東西回來給Liz,有時候也會在短暫回到英國的時候立刻去找Liz  
  
有一次他寄了一把黑曜石製造的短刀,Liz才五歲,於是被Greg沒收了,並且嚴重的警告了Rid,然後Rid回信告訴他,他恐怕是貼錯標籤了,Sherlock那邊現在可能有Liz的禮物  
  
他後來從Sherlock拿回了一件很可愛的羊駝毛斗篷,Sherlock本來都打算把這東西拿來做實驗了  
  
Rid一個禮拜後回信說寶寶們出生那陣子他恐怕都抽不出時間,無法太快來探望,Greg則是要他繼續在叢林玩,以免到時候帶了什麼奇怪的細菌回來感染了剛出生的孩子  
  
然後Rid回了他一個(QAQ)  
  
Greg第一次知道隔著電腦螢幕也能感受到一個人的欠揍這種事情並不是Sherlock限定的  
  
後來產檢畫面比較清楚孩子也夠大的時候確定了小孩子應該是一男一女的  
  
\---------------  
番外[三]  
  
孩子要出生那天很多人都到場了,孩子的兩個爸爸,即將成為叔叔的Sherlock和負責確保他沒鬧脾氣的John,老Holmes夫妻,孩子其實是提早了一周等不及要出來了  
「Liz呢?」John問Greg  
「學校校外教學了」Greg說  
「為什麼Sherlock來了?」Greg問「他一直對這個沒什麼興趣吧?他上次光是想像Mycroft有小孩都要炸毛了」  
「媽咪要他來」John說「他其實也很期待的,只是不誠實而已,是剖腹產吧?」  
「他們都胎位不正所以只能開刀了」Greg說  
「胖子不要再走來走去了!煩死了!」本來都安靜坐在角落的Sherlock爆發了  
「Sherlock,這是醫院,安靜!」Mycroft說到安靜的時候還用傘戳了一下地面  
「Myc,過來坐下,你繼續在這裡繞著座位區走都讓我想到動物星球頻道的鯊魚了」Greg拍拍自己旁邊的空位  
  
Mycroft乖乖走過去坐下,他的父母一直討論著自己沒有想到有一天會看到Mycroft當父親  
  
「不知道小孩會像誰」Holmes夫人抱著期待的語氣說「Mike小時候眼睛很漂亮,很可愛」  
「也許會跟姐姐長得很像」老Holmes先生說,他們知道小孩不一定會是自己的血親但這完全不影響他們的期待和興奮  
「…我剛剛想到,如果是Mycroft的基因,搞不好會長得很像Sherlock」John說  
「…」Mycroft抬頭看了一眼John  
「…」Sherlock轉頭看著John,一臉他說了什麼很嚴重的事情一樣  
「NO!絕對不可能」Sherlock先爆炸了  
「……我沒想過這個可能性」Mycroft盯著地板,有點為自己的未來擔憂  
「這不是不可能啊,我爸媽曾經說過哈利跟他們不太像但是長得特別像我的阿姨」John說  
「Dr.Watson,你很不擅長安慰已經不安的人你知道嗎?」Mycroft說,笑得一臉牙疼  
「…Good lord」Greg自己想像了一下養育兩個小Sherlock的畫面,扶額了  
  
  
因為是剖腹產所以他們這群閒雜人等都被擋在手術室外,一段時間後兩個護士走出來手上還拿著大毛巾  
  
「兩位爸爸,有一件事情恐怕是預料之外的」護士把兩個小孩抱給他們「照超音波的時候其中一個孩子姿勢不對所以誤判了性別,兩個孩子都是男生」  
  
Greg手上抱著的那個護士跟他說是哥哥,而Mycroft手上的是弟弟  
  
「我幫你們拍一張」John拿起手機拍了他們和寶寶  
  
生父們已經看了寶寶於是護士快步抱著還沒洗過澡的寶寶進了新生兒的照護單位,他們會在那裏被洗乾淨然後在保溫箱裡待一小段時間,因為是雙胞胎所以體型比其他小孩小一點  
  
Mycroft一直沒說話站在那看著新生兒照護區的門,他手上還有抱著自己小孩的溫度  
  
「看得出來是誰的嗎?」Sherlock探頭看照片  
「兩個的眼睛顏色都是藍的」John放大了照片  
「所有新生兒眼睛顏色都不準確,我剛出生的時候眼睛是綠的」Sherlock說「血型呢?」  
「Sherlock,我覺得你該先關心你哥哥當機在那而不是這兩個小孩到底血緣上是跟著誰的」John說  
「他只是暫時無法理解發生的事情而已」Sherlock拿過John的手機研究照片  
  
「Myc你還好嗎?」Greg走過去拍了拍Mycroft的肩膀  
「我很好」Mycroft說「Liz要放學了,我讓安西亞直接去接他來了」  
  
寶寶被洗乾淨放進保溫箱後護士把他們推到那片大玻璃前讓家人看看新生兒,老Holmes夫妻都快貼上玻璃去了,Mycroft的站姿很挺但看得出來他很緊張  
  
「他正在記憶細節」Sherlock小生的對John說  
「細節?」John問  
「Mycroft有圖像記憶能力,我們都有,但有時候他會記得特別清楚,他都不知道自己會幹這個」Sherlock說「這會清楚的就像剛剛發生過,隨時都能被他找出來重播,是他的人生的VCR」  
  
Greg請John把照片發給他,他要傳一份給Rid看  
  
「寶寶血型出來了?」John看Sherlock正在看血型遺傳的東西  
「很顯然Greg不可能會有AB型的小孩,即使他出現罕見的隱性基因也不會有」Sherlock說「兩個都是Mycroft的」  
「你可以不用這麼幼稚的」John說「說真的,跟他們說一句恭喜就好了,幼稚的人當不了好叔叔的,你不必表現得像個小孩來讓自己從當了叔叔這件事上逃避」  
「……John」Sherlock說「你的觀察力跟俄羅斯輪盤一樣,有時候子彈來的真不是時候」  
「謝謝誇獎」John喝著茶看著報紙說「所以Mycroft是AB型?」  
「是,我也是,我們的媽咪也是,父親是A型,Lestrade是O型,所以兩個小孩都是Mycroft的」  
「看得出是不是同卵了嗎?」John問  
「看來是的」Greg的聲音冒了出來,探長已經回去工作了,正好路過貝克街就來跟他們打個招呼「只是分裂的時間問題所以各自用了一個羊膜,但他們是同卵雙胞胎」  
「你的精子跑輸那個動都不動的胖子」Sherlock說  
「我結紮了」Greg說  
「…」John張大眼看著他  
「…」Sherlock轉頭看了Greg  
「開玩笑的,我又沒可能讓誰懷孕我結紮幹嘛」Greg說「要說誰最有可能真的去結紮的話也是Rid好嗎!」  
「所以已經確定都是Mycroft的小孩了」John問  
「對,血型上跟DNA都確定過了,Sherlock你可以死心了,你在輩分上跟血緣上都是這兩個小子的叔叔,成熟點」Greg把舊案檔案放在Sherlock桌上  
「Liz有什麼反應嗎?」John問  
「高興的要飛起來了」Greg說「他知道其中一個可能是妹妹之後開始煩惱以後會跟他搶娃娃了,現在知道都是弟弟反而鬆了一口氣」  
「他會是個好姐姐的」Sherlock突然開口「她是你的小孩」  
「我知道」Greg對Sherlock微笑  
「想好名字了嗎?」John問  
「反正絕對不會用到Sherlock」Greg說  
「不許用!」Sherlock又炸了  
「沒有要用!!絕對不用!!」Greg說「還在想,但應該會是Isidore(伊斯多爾)跟Myron(麥倫)」  
「很特別的名字」John說  
「Mycroft想的」Greg說「大概是希臘文吧,我得回蘇格蘭場了」  
探長離開的時候哈德森太太還送了他兩隻要給孩子的泰迪熊  
  
「你們家的人取名字很奇怪」John說  
「Isidore」Sherlock說「是希臘語,是來自伊西斯女神的禮物」  
「那Myron呢?」John問  
「也是希臘語,甜蜜的.芳香的意思」Sherlock說「跟我爸媽一樣,喜歡怪名字」  
「至少他們沒給你取Hamish」John說  
「我有一個親戚叫Adolf」Sherlock說「他出生在希特勒崛起前,後來他一直用自己的中間名Dick」  
「那還真是不幸」John說  
  
幾天後John發簡訊問Greg孩子全名定下來了沒  
“哥哥叫做Isidore Cyril Lestrade-Holmes(伊斯多爾.西里爾.Lestrade-Holmes)”-G  
“我可以想像未來要負責他的老師點名時巴不得只喊他的姓了,弟弟呢?”-JW  
“Myron Percival Lestrade-Holmes(麥倫.帕西佛.Lestrade-Holmes)”G  
“你們用了一個圓桌武士的名字”-JW  
“我們都喜歡這個名字,這個吐槽點我哥哥說過了”-G  
“跟圓桌武士的故事無關,單純喜歡這名字的感覺”-G  
  
蘇格蘭場的人都大約知道Greg有個同性伴侶,知道他們有了對雙胞胎都比探長本人還要興奮,Greg收到了很多小禮物,給小孩子的警察制服跟警帽,Greg也坳不過那些堅持要看小孩穿這些的女性跟部分男性同事的要求,給已經帶回家的寶寶換了制服然後趁他們還在睡覺的時候拍了照,拍到一半他們都醒了還看了鏡頭,兩個小孩都是藍灰色的眼睛,很可愛  
  
但當大家問到小孩全名的時候大多都會懷疑Greg伴侶到底是做什麼工作的,是不是在教古典文學怎麼會取這種名字,Greg會省去姓氏的Holmes這個部分,把H變成中間名的一部分塞到名字中間去,變成Isidore Cyril H Lestrade跟Myron Percival H Lestrade  
  
「寶寶跟你完全不像耶」安德森看了照片後說  
「安德森你這個白癡!」後面一個女警一掌往安德森的背上巴下去,這種私人的決定輪不到他來講  
「我已經有個女兒了,我覺得我們的第二個小孩該是他的」Greg說「不過我也覺得這兩個孩子以後可能光是寫名字就很花時間就是了」  
  
Liz很喜歡兩個弟弟,成天跟同學炫耀這件事情,兩個小男嬰到底多像Mycroft還看不出來,他們灰藍色的眼睛還有可能變色,也許灰色會退掉也可能不會,新生兒的外表很少是準的  
  
他們都有深色的頭髮,不是黑色的就讓Mycroft很高興了  
  
兩個小男孩一歲多的時候可愛到了極點,眼睛大又藍又東張西望的,深棕色混黑色的頭髮軟軟的有點捲(所幸不是Sherlock那種捲度,那太難打理了)  
他們不到兩歲就開始說話了到是讓Greg很意外,甚至有點驚嚇,這年紀的小孩頂多叫爸爸而已,而Isidore跟Myron已經在說句子了,文法還幾乎都是正確的  
Mycroft只是說了一句也該是時候了,一點也不驚訝  
  
Liz的確是個好姐姐,一回家就會丟下書包跑去抱弟弟們,有次Greg半夜起來巡房因為找不到Liz慌張地到處搜尋的時候Mycroft睡眼惺忪的被他叫起來,去Liz房間看了一眼,牽著他走到嬰兒房去,小女孩抱著枕頭睡在嬰兒床旁邊的地上,Greg把女兒抱起來送回房去以免他著涼  
  
在他們家裡常常會看到兩個小的追著姐姐跑來跑去的畫面,還有Liz在拼拼圖的速度上被兩個弟弟打敗時的挫折樣  
  
後來Liz越來越大,到六年級要上中學的時候回來問了Greg等了很久的問題,他是不是領養的  
「你是收養的,但你算是我的親生女兒」Greg說  
「什麼意思?」已經長大很多的女孩充滿困惑  
「我們是三胞胎」Greg說「Rid.我.還有最小的Jay,我們是同卵三胞胎」Greg讓Liz等他一下,他去他的書房踩著梯子才從書架最上方拿下了那個箱子,他把剪報本和照片都給了Liz  
「所以我是…?」Liz還沒理解  
「殉職的Jay跟被殺害的Raven的女兒,你就是報導裡差點被抓走的那個孩子」Greg不自覺的搓著他無名指上的戒指,那是他跟Mycroft的對戒  
「起初你由Rid照顧了一兩年,後來我跟你Daddy收養了你,我們打算等你大了再告訴你這一切,我們當初決定用領養而不是認領,你知道這兩個哪裡不同嗎?」Greg問,Liz搖頭了  
「如果我認領你,我就會被紀錄為你的生父,你也不會知道Jay的事情,手續上也方便得多,我的DNA跟Jay完全一樣,我會被判定為生父」Greg說「但我們不想剝奪你知道你原本父母的事情的權力,我跟你叔叔Rid和Tommy一起整理了這些就是為了讓你知道你親生父母是怎麼樣的人」  
  
Liz認真的看著這些剪報跟照片,上面有Greg手寫的補充,整個房間安靜的讓人窒息  
「那時候你就跟Dad一起了嗎?」Liz問「為什麼一開始會是Rid叔叔照顧我?」  
「我跟Mycroft是那之後才交往的,Rid後來沒辦法照顧你…他因為你親生父親過世的事情打擊太大,突然崩潰了,他本來就無法一直待在同一個地方,他為了你留在大學教書一兩年後才走的,我當時很煩惱該怎麼辦,Mycroft主動提出要收養你的,你大概很難想像,Mycroft以前是個無法跟家長兩個字沾上邊的人」Greg說  
  
Liz無法想像,於是Greg形容了以前的Mycroft是怎樣的一個人還有他多討厭吵鬧的事情,他是個連看到小孩都說不出”可愛”兩個字形容的人  
他還講了很多報導中不會有的事情,稍微提起了他們當場殺死了殺害Liz父母的兇手的事情  
  
「箱子底下那本筆記本是你爸爸的」Greg說「上面是你爸爸生前最後寫下的東西,他甚至不在意自己會不會被記得,他只想要你跟你母親過得好好的,可是只剩下了你」他感到鼻子一酸,眼前視線模糊「抱歉,我本來不打算哭的」  
「爸」Liz站起來過去抱住了Greg「謝謝你」  
  
  
Mycroft當晚回家的時候被自己女兒抱住的時候他看了一眼Greg就知道怎麼了,那個箱子終於被打開了  
  
後來Liz問Greg該怎麼向弟弟們解釋這件事  
「我覺得他們已經猜到了」Mycroft說  
「他們才5歲!」Liz說  
「他們上三年級了」Mycroft說  
「三年級有教血型的話肯定會發現的」Greg說  
「而且他們肯定會跑去問Sherlock,因為他們會覺得我們沒說就是不想讓他們知道,而Sherlock會說出事實」Mycroft說「上個禮拜你回來的時候他們纏著你問的問題如果跟你愛不愛他們有關就表示他們已經知道了,如果不是的話就是他們已經吃掉了你藏的萬聖節糖果,在拖延你發現的時間而已」  
「他們的確問了我會不會愛他們如果他們不是我弟弟」Liz說「……等等,他們知道我把糖果放哪??」  
「大概已經少了四分之一了」Mycroft一邊看報紙一邊說  
「他們怎麼還沒從Sherlock那回來啊」Greg看著自己女兒衝上樓去找自己私藏的零食時說  
「哈德森太太的餅乾害的」Mycroft說  
  
哈德森太太很喜歡兩個小男孩,深色頭髮微捲,穿的整整齊齊的,藍色大眼睛又很惹人疼愛,因為小學的制服沒有他們的尺寸所以他們會穿便服去上課,他們堅持要穿得一樣又習慣手牽手,走在街上會引來很多女孩的關愛眼神,這也是他們常有吃不完的點心的原因  
  
Isidore和Myron都喜歡對姐姐Liz撒嬌,對Greg崇拜跟耍賴,對Mycroft則是尊重跟崇拜外加他們的大哉問解答者,他們對Rid的感想複雜了點,Rid喜歡把他們抓起來拋高高然後接住,對小孩很有用的老技倆,然而他們都對那張臉感到違和,跟Papa一樣,但一點都讓人尊重不起來,雖然他的禮物他們很喜歡也很愛跟他討論他的專業,但是看著還是太詭異了  
他們喜歡John,John會拿巧克力給他們吃,Sherlock叔叔有很多有趣的東西可以玩,有時候他們會遇到茉莉,茉莉總喜歡摸他們的頭  
  
他們多數時候是在家受教育,因為去上學對他們而言比較像是去玩,還有找姐姐而已,在家裡他們才能真的學到東西  
個性上,Isidore比較安靜跟冷靜,但Myron有種向任何比他大的人散發”我很可愛”這種訊息的傾向,他沒有自覺自己會這麼做,那只是他的天性使然,Isidore也是比較會跟人爭執的那個,他會跟比自己大很多的孩子吵架,但不好鬥  
  
他們兩個向自己姐姐畢業舞會的男伴下過戰帖這件事則是另外一個故事了,那個六年級的男生被他們兩個神出鬼沒的盯哨給嚇死了,Liz不得不把他們拉到旁邊說清楚這只是一個活動,穿的很正式而已,不是他要嫁人了,要他們兩個快點回家上床睡覺  
  
這件事被安西亞報告給各自在家班的兩位爸爸後兩人的反應都是大笑,還有Greg由衷的同情自己女兒未來的對象會受到多大的考驗,三個Holmes可不是好對付的  
  
後來Liz離開家去念大學的時候兩個弟弟還想跟著跳級跟過去,被姐姐勒令禁止了,即使他們真的可以以11歲的年紀去上大學,而Greg也要求他們獨立點,別成天黏著姊姊了,之後兩個人鬧了一陣子脾氣,但很快就好了,畢竟11歲的天才也是11歲小孩  
他們越大長相就越像Holmes家的人,不完全像Mycroft但是能從他們身上看到Mycroft和Sherlock的神韻,有時雙胞胎和Mycroft之間的對話Greg完全聽不懂,這種時刻他會最徹底的感到Holmes家的遺傳多強大  
  
「你以前還擔心他們會是Sherlock第二」Greg某天休假在家坐在Mycroft輸房的窗邊看著正在院子裡跟對方打羽毛球的雙胞胎  
「我相信你跟Liz起了很大的影響力」Mycroft在家裡工作「你改變了很多事情,非常多難以改變的事情都因為你而發生」  
「你想給我頒個感謝狀不成」Greg開玩笑的說  
「爵位可以嗎?感謝狀太敷衍了點」Mycroft微笑著說  
「獎品行嗎?」Greg問  
「你想要什麼?」Mycroft放下筆轉頭看他  
「等等我們一起去大學接Liz,他這個學期結束了一定有很多東西要搬回來」Greg說「你負責開車」  
「就這樣?」Mycroft問  
「對」Greg說「可以嗎?」  
「當然可以」Mycroft說「Greg,我很高興我生命中有你的加入」  
「我也是」Greg說「很抱歉我曾經把你擋在外面那麼久」  
「一點也不會」Mycroft走過去環抱了Greg「那是值得的」  
  
\-------  
番外[四]  
  
Mycroft到中東庫姆蘭(*Yes Minister中出現的虛構國家)調解事情的時候突然有了訪客,他本來還在想是不是Sherlock跑來惹麻煩了,但出現的是Rid  
「Hi」Rid戴著太陽眼鏡走進Mycroft的飯店房間  
「我以為你正在亞馬遜雨林」Mycroft說,他讓Rid坐下「有什麼事嗎?」  
「只是哈桑跟我說你在這我就順便來跟你打個招呼」Rid說「他有時候會找我過來敘舊,畢竟我是他兒子的教父,別訝異,哈桑雖然是王位繼承很後面的順序但是在他被指派為外交官前跟我就很熟了,他很喜歡狐蒙,可惜不得不回家擔任這項任務」  
「王子並不是一個好相處的人,也不是好說服的人」Mycroft知道Rid說的哈桑是誰,庫姆蘭的七王子,聰明固執又西化可是又討厭外國使節的庫姆蘭外交部長「你可沒出現在他的資料中過」  
「那是你跟他不熟,我有很多東西不會被寫進官方資料的,非洲沙漠跟草原上沒有監視器」Rid說「Greg的生日在後天,如果你這邊沒進展回不去對吧」  
「確實如此,附帶一提,預祝你也生日快樂」Mycroft說  
「聽說你是來跟哈桑談西邊邊境他們懶得去管的恐怖組織餘黨的事情的,我建議你調查一下那個區域有什麼少見的動植物」Rid說「那邊有很多高聳的岩壁,好好找一下應該會有鷹鳥類」  
「你怎麼會知道談話內容,我們連面都沒碰到」Mycroft說  
「不是你的人洩密的」Rid自己去拿了Mycroft房間冰箱裡的可樂來喝「哈桑有對著他的貓抱怨工作的習慣,我當時在場」  
「你想要什麼」Mycroft問「如果是你想入境美國參加下個月的爬蟲類學術大會我可以幫你處理你被海關擋下的問題」  
「我下個月要去南美,所以不用你操心,我用視訊參加會議的」Rid說「我只是希望你能回去陪Greg過生日」他是真心的微笑了一下「我這半年不會回歐洲了,你替我買件新的阿森納球衣給他當禮物吧」  
「就這樣?」Mycroft寫下了要調查那塊區域生物的事情  
「我不是個很負責任也不是個很貼心的哥哥,而且有時候還真的需要Greg替我收爛攤子,但讓我弟弟的伴侶早點回家陪他這我還做得到的」Rid喝了口可樂「給Liz的禮物我放在你保鑣那了」  
「你並不算是個很糟糕的哥哥」Mycroft說  
「你中暑了?」Rid突然被誇了一下立刻回  
「Jeremy Lestrade被船隻螺旋槳打過,而Greg說他當時嚇傻了,是他去求救的,那麼是誰把大失血的Jeremy從船底拉出來的?」Mycroft說「你才是前臂上有平行利器傷的人,雖然淺而且幾乎沒有痕跡但你曬黑以後會讓疤痕較為顯眼,Greg虎口撕裂傷符合Raven Meyers家的水果刀柄留下的痕跡,那個兇手主要死因是被割斷的頸動脈,Greg把刀刺了進去但如果沒人把刀拔出對方不會死的那麼快,頸部割傷上有兩道切割痕,第一道擦過了動脈,第二道是有人拔出了刀又插入留下的,你才是導致伊凡.洛斯托夫當場死亡的那個人,Greg在最後沒成功下殺手,是你補刀的」Mycroft說出他早就看出的事實,Rid正看著他不敢置信「你們本來打算一起殺死洛斯托夫,但Greg最後心軟了,警察的道德跟職業訓練讓他下手歪了,你自願讓手沾血,Greg之後都在掩護你,我沒說錯吧」  
「…你也會為了Sherlock做一樣的事情」Rid嘆氣「你說的都是正確的」  
「如果Sherlock要殺人不會需要我的幫助」Mycroft說「你也許是個不成熟.幼稚.無理取鬧.道德模糊的人,但你是Greg還不錯的哥哥」  
「……要不是我會覺得尷尬跟詭異,不然聽了這番話我有點感動還想抱你了」Rid說  
「Please DON’T」Mycroft說  
「哈桑喜歡動物超過人,你只要告訴他那群恐怖分子繼續擴大活動範圍將會躲進岩山裡面去,而美國人最愛的就是大爆炸了,岩山裡面有老鷹的巢,你從關愛動的角度下手,他會很容易被你說服」Rid拿起太陽眼鏡向Mycroft道別後離開了  
稍晚,Mycroft採用了Rid的策略,提早解決了事情,應王子要求在庫姆蘭多待一天(王子發現他跟Rid是親戚了,大力挽留無法拒絕),然後搭飛機立刻回倫敦,趕上了Greg的生日  
  
他有跟Greg說他遇見Rid的事情,還有他也替Rid買了球衣給他  
但Mycroft和Rid都沒有提過關於兄弟倆一起殺死的人的事  
\----------  
番外[五]  
  
「你這是求婚嗎?Myc」他們剛交往快要一年,一天晚上Mycroft突然拿下自己右手無名指上的戒指給Greg  
「什麼?不!不是!我不會拿這種東西求婚!」Mycroft意識到自己行為的歧異  
「你知道跟人上床後突然拿戒指要對方戴上很容易導致誤會吧」Greg笑著拿過了戒指,銀色的,仔細看內圈會發現裡面有晶片鑲嵌  
「我知道」Mycroft說「如果你要戴的手指跟這大小不合就跟安西亞說,這個改一下就好了」  
「我知道了,這個能開我們房間的門還有什麼?」Greg拿著戒指觀察問  
「我的書房的門,這一枚的晶片有修改過了,你不會誤觸不該打開的東西不用擔心」Mycroft說  
  
Mycroft接著就出差了一整個禮拜,他只知道安西亞從探長那拿到戒指並且修改了尺寸,但Mycroft不知道Greg是要戴在哪根手指上  
  
他沒想到自己會這麼想要知道答案,甚至讓安西亞傳了張照片讓他看看,他知道安西亞會因為這條簡訊而嘲笑他跟談戀愛的小女生一樣,But who gives a shit(誰他媽在意這個啊)  
  
後來他看到了一張放大的監視器畫面,探長把戒指戴在右手上,但只看得到並不在無名指上,他不知道自己為什麼會期待一個不喜歡讓同事對自己私生活八卦的探長大喇喇的在無名指上戴戒指  
  
安西亞稍晚又傳了張清楚點的給他看,是蘇格蘭場的監視器  
“我請探長向鏡頭打個招呼,我要校正蘇格蘭場地下室的監視器時間,他配合了”-A  
打開圖片,Greg跟鏡頭揮手的時候還帶著微笑,戒指在他中指上  
Mycroft滿意的讓安西亞回去整理他後天開會的資料了  
  
稍晚,Sherlock應該是遇到了Greg,因為那導致了Mycroft在睡夢中被連環簡訊轟炸吵醒  
  
“你們是談戀愛的小女生嗎!!中指戴戒?!”-SH  
“我這邊是凌晨三點,你有意見你搞一個戒指讓John戴無名指去”-M  
“戒指很危險,我不會冒險讓John在脫套分離*傷害下生活”-SH  
“我要去睡覺了”-M  
(脫套分離:戴著戒指的時候如果戒指勾到東西用力扯下去,整枝手指的血肉都會被戒指剝除的傷害,嚴重會丟了手指)  
  
他把手機關機以後躺回去睡覺了  
他隔天醒來的時候一邊喝咖啡一邊看簡報,他才想到為什麼Sherlock會說他們是”談戀愛的小女生”  
  
中指戴戒指是熱戀中.已經有愛人的意思  
  
Mycroft整天心情都很好,跟他同行的官員則一直覺得自己等下會被冰人先生親手丟下飛機,因為他沒見過Mycroft微笑  
  
「Boss」唐納文戴著曖昧八卦又好奇的表情看著Lestrade「你什麼時候有對象的?」  
「好陣子了」Greg拿著檔案在看,中指上的戒指很顯眼  
「對方居然送你中指戒,沒想到你會找愛曬恩愛的女生,你跟她是哪裡認識的啊?」狄摩克也注意到了  
「是他(He)」Greg說  
「….」唐納文當機  
「…???」狄摩克問號滿頭  
「等等,你找了個男朋友?」安德森叫出來了  
「我本來就說過我只是偏好女性沒說我不愛男的,你們的午休時間過了吧!回去工作!」他把人都丟出他的辦公室,但是帶著微笑的  
「Boss」唐納文又探頭進來  
「What?」Greg問  
「我們只是想說,很高興看到你又有伴了」唐納文說  
「謝了,快去工作吧,我今天可不想加班」Greg笑著說  
  
後來他們收養了Liz,Mycroft問他願不願意跟他交換戒指,Mycroft用一個白金的戒指換掉了銀戒,尺寸是Greg無名指的大小,蘇格蘭場的人很想八卦一下但都不知道探長神秘的男友是誰  
\----------  
番外[六]  
  
Isidore跟Myron堪稱Holmes家脾氣最好的男孩,這是連老Holmes夫妻都認證的事實,他們很少無理取鬧,不會跟對方下戰帖,不會試圖挖對方痛腳,甚至很少吵架,也不會對普通人展露出”鄙視你們這群金魚”的表情,雖然心裡依然有此想法但並不會說出來或表現出來就是了  
  
Mycroft認為這跟Greg和Liz的影響很有關係,兩個男孩最正常的表現都是這兩個人教出來的,有了正常人類範本之下可以改變的可多了,看看Sherlock跟John就知道  
  
「他們有兩個口音」John有一天在負責擔任雙胞胎保母帶兩個小孩去了博物館回來後說  
「當然有」Sherlock說「他們能說完美的倫敦腔和薩莫賽特口音」  
「而且會認字,能自己讀解說」John說  
「那是理所當然的」Sherlock一副John在說廢話的樣子  
「那上面寫的是日文」John說「日文!!」  
「日文並不難」Sherlock說  
「他們四歲!!」John終於說到重點上了「四歲啊!!」  
「John,我們家的人都需要家教,因為普通教育會讓我們大腦荒廢,你理解原因了吧」Sherlock說  
「所以Mycroft從他的小孩還沒辦法自己開一罐果汁的時候就把他們當天才養了」John有些無力的問,這家子基因上有什麼外掛「他們現在最大的愛好還是等哈德森太太烤餅乾給他們吃」兩個小孩很受哈德森太太喜愛  
「John,這是常態,他們一歲就能說正確的英語了」Sherlock說  
  
後來John和Greg一起在酒吧看球賽的時候問了這件事  
「我後來也不知道他們都會什麼了」Greg聳肩「他們一歲開始說完整句子,Mycroft有時候還會對他們說法語,後來我會看到他們用法語在聊天,他們房間有很多不同語言的書,我不知道他們都學了什麼」  
「這樣真的健康嗎?小孩子的壓力不會太大嗎?」John問  
「我們沒逼他們學,他們會自己查字典,Mycroft說Sherlock這麼大的時候拆了家裡的烤箱,所以我覺得應該還算OK的」Greg說「不過有些專業的人打算帶他們去測智商,Mycroft已經同意了,大概是後天的事吧」  
「Sherlock說過他跟Mycroft的智商無法數值化吧?」John想起了這回事「他們都在破表的範圍了」  
「我想也是,反正我覺得他們玩得開心就好」Greg說  
  
後來測驗結果也跟Holmes家族成員一樣,都是高智商這是毫無疑問,Mycroft本來就只是想讓小孩去玩玩看,他早就知道是這種結果了  
  
雙胞胎在大學校區內自己玩得很開心,而Greg很專心的在聽專家的分析,Mycroft對那不感興趣,走在兩個幼兒後面確保他們安全  
  
「他們的智商都遠高過正常人」分析的專家說「在數學.空間.文字上的能力也異常的高,他們的記憶力也很好,你們有特別訓練過他們嗎?」  
「沒有啊?怎麼這麼問?」Greg還在研究那份報告上的字是什麼意思  
「其中一項測驗是讓他們聽數字串然後請他們正反背誦,他們都很輕易的做到超過30個數字,這連成年人都很難做到」專家說「他們平常都在做什麼?」  
「我不知道,有時候我也不知道他們在做什麼」Greg攤手「他們的生父家人都是這樣的,所以只要他們沒有跟叔叔一樣玩起爆裂物或有毒物質我都讓他們去,他們看很多書,有時候在我不知情的狀況下就學會新的語言了,有的還能讀寫」  
「這是非常罕見的狀況你理解吧?」專家說「他們這樣的孩子如果沒有受到完善的養育很容易出狀況,因為他們太聰明了,他們可能會跟社會性脫節或者在共情與同情能力上出現缺陷,他們目前看來沒有自閉症但也可能被他們的才智掩蓋,如果他們無法跟其他小孩相處你可能要更加注意,他們需要一個很正確的領隊才能走出正確的道路」  
「You tell me」Greg說「我見過兩個案例了,其中一個還是高功能反社會」  
「資料上顯示他們有一個比他們大七歲的姊姊,姐姐是高功能反社會人格?」專家顯然極度擔憂  
「不,那個孩子超正常的,高反的是這兩個男孩的叔叔,大女兒Liz是跟我有血緣關係,Liz在各方面都只是個普通的小孩,跟弟弟們很要好,Isidore和Myron跟我的伴侶有血緣關係,是他們家的基因才這樣」Greg說  
「你丈夫有幾個兄弟姊妹?」專家問  
「一個弟弟,他們全家都這樣」Greg說  
「請問他們有沒有可能答應配合我們研究呢?」專家非常誠懇地問  
「據我所知Myc已經承諾死後大腦要給他們研究了,基因序列研究好像也都有他們家人的樣本了,你可能要問他才知道…」Greg說,有時候他會忘記這群人的存在多麼罕見  
  
他後來叫Mycroft自己去跟他們談,換他來照顧小孩了  
後來似乎是答應每年帶孩子來給他們評估一回的樣子,對兩個小孩而言這也只是來玩積木跟動腦遊戲而已  
  
Isidore跟Myron剛開始上學的時候曾經欺負過普通學生(智商上,他們並不會動手,動手了打對方也不痛)  
被Greg帶到旁邊去好好的說了一頓以後他們就沒有再犯了,然而有時候他們會翹課  
「所以這次他們又在哪被找到的?」Mycroft問,今天Greg被叫到學校去了,雙胞胎又翹課了  
「中學部」Greg說「他們跑去找Liz了,小學部找不到他們就是這個原因,他們好像完全對小學課程失去興趣了,但是他們才剛跳到四年級,繼續跳級對他們交朋友沒好處」  
「…我其實不太理解為什麼交朋友很重要」Mycroft說  
「What?!那當然很重要!」Greg說  
「他們有Liz,還有彼此,普通人跟他們當朋友會很辛苦」Mycroft說  
「Mycroft,我也是普通人」Greg提醒他  
「你不一樣」Mycroft說「我會處理的,他們只是嫌上課無聊了這很容易解決」  
  
Greg很懷疑這真的能解決,他很慶幸小學實驗室最危險的東西是蠟燭,不然他覺得兩個小孩遲早會搞出大問題  
  
最後他真的整整兩個禮拜沒被叫到學校去過了,他問了Liz這件事,因為有可能是雙胞胎在沒人發現的情況下偷溜去找姐姐而已  
「Daddy讓學校把琴房的鑰匙給他們了」Liz說  
「琴房?」Greg問  
「在小學跟中學部中間那裏,有很多沒人在用的樂器跟樂譜,Isidore跟Myron說他們只要跟老師說一聲就能去琴房玩,Daddy說他放了很多樂譜跟基本樂理在那邊,讓他們自己去學了,學校好像只要求他們一定要報備就是了」Liz說,兩個弟弟異常的喜歡黏著姐姐,而且不理解為什麼姐姐要認真上課這回事,對他們來說可以一邊看自己喜歡的書一邊記住所有上課內容只是個日常  
  
  
「Myc你為什麼會想到用這種方式啊?他們搞不好不用多久又膩了」睡前Greg問Mycroft  
「他們沒有真的學過任何樂器,要學會那些必須自己研究,沒有人示範給他們看,光是要自己想通五線譜和升降音就需要時間了,他們還要把我讓人打亂的五線譜分好,我把所有譜都混在一起了,等他們整理出鋼琴和提琴譜的差別後還要把同一首曲子的譜釘好,這些他們大概一天可以處理完,剩下的他們要自己開始學,音樂教室裡面有CD他們可以聽實際演奏的效果自己想辦法學會,沒有人教過他們這些,這夠讓他們忙好一陣子了,對他們而言也比較有趣」Mycroft正在看書  
「…你不是偶然想到的吧」Greg問  
「Sherlock以前弄亂我的琴譜我花了點時間整理,這花時間跟腦力,讓Isidore他們去玩剛好,如果他們都學會了我會換個樂器給他們學」Mycroft說  
  
之後雙胞胎雖然不會自己失蹤了但是還是很少留在班上上課,只會在體育或美術課或下課時間跟同學接觸而已,雖然不是很有人緣但也不招人討厭,Greg覺得這樣就很好了  
  
後來兩個孩子自己搞起了錄音,兩個人演奏了整支交響樂曲的事情上了新聞是另外的問題了,Greg不知道事情怎麼變成這樣的,但起因原本似乎只是不想兒子翹課而已吧?  
\------  
番外[七]  
  
「你們一定要穿得一樣嗎?」Liz看著自己兩個弟弟,Liz已經18歲了叫快要去上大學了,微卷的棕色長髮和咖啡色大眼睛讓她很受男生歡迎  
「習慣了」Isidore說  
「這樣很方便」Myron說  
  
11歲的雙胞胎都穿了白色短袖襯衫,黑短褲,黑長襪跟黑色平底鞋,他們都有灰藍色的眼睛跟接近黑色的深棕色頭髮,軟軟的有點長也有點捲,皮膚都很白,眼型很像Mycroft  
  
「你們要去上高中了,要是新老師分不出你們誰是誰呢?」Liz問「真擔心你們會不會被欺負」他看著自己兩個小小的弟弟說  
「那是他們的問題了」Isidore說,他省掉了一些對別人智商的諷刺  
「我真的很少看到你們穿不一樣的」Liz說,在雙胞胎還不能自己決定要穿什麼的時候除外,他們幾乎都一直做一樣的打扮,少數例外包含他們五歲參加萬聖節活動的時候Isidore穿了套小西裝拿了雨傘說要扮成Dad,Myron穿了整套的蘇格蘭場警察制服的兒童版(Lestrade同事送的)  
「穿一樣的很好啊」Isidore說「這樣看起來也一樣,很整齊」  
「我同意」Myron說  
「那我改一個地方可以嗎?」Liz取得同意後拿了梳子梳理自己兩個弟弟的頭髮  
  
Greg叫孩子下樓要順便送他們去上學的時候下了一跳,連Mycroft都愣了一下  
「姊姊的主意對吧」Mycroft問兒子,兩個小孩點了頭  
「這樣很可愛對吧」Liz說  
「感覺怪怪的」Isidore和Myron同時說,他們的瀏海被各自往左和右邊梳了,往左的那個是Isidore,往又的事Myron  
「試試看吧,我也覺得這樣比平常好看」Greg說  
  
Liz倒是沒想到自己一時興起的主意導致了雙胞胎日後的習慣,他們除非想惹事否則就是固定左右分自己的劉海,也強化了Liz潛在男友們的陰影,一對左右對照的雙胞胎男孩子看自己一眼就說了他過去一個禮拜幹的所有事情並警告他遠離自己姊姊等等的事情,Liz甚至不知道當中大半的人遇過自己弟弟  
  
「Liz你以後會結婚嗎?」13歲的Isidore問回家過暑假的姊姊  
「我想是會的」Liz說「如果你們跟Dad停止嚇跑我所有的約會對象的話也許這輩子會」  
「那我們到時候可以參加嗎?」Myron問  
「當然可以,前提是我嫁得了人」Liz說話的時候正在手機上向昨天被嚇得半死的男生道歉  
  
\--------------  
番外[八]  
  
Mycroft最初讓Liz待在自己家只是為了讓Greg不用煩惱那麼多,他有時候會幫忙照顧一下但他並不是真的很清楚該怎麼定位這個孩子的存在  
  
後來有一晚Greg臨時被叫回蘇格蘭場去不得不請Mycroft照顧Liz,Mycroft當時正因為嚴重的時差導致了頭痛,但他還是答應了  
  
他抱著小孩躺在臥室床上避著眼睛休息,小Liz很少吵鬧但還是會動來動去的,Mycroft皺著眉躺平休息,然後一個溫溫的小東西按在他的眉心上讓他張開眼,Liz伸出他的小手按在Mycroft眉心上,看到他張開眼還笑了  
「小東西,你該睡覺了」Mycroft抱起了Liz把他放在旁邊蓋上棉被,但Liz馬上又會爬起來往他那邊爬,Mycroft後來放棄了,在Liz爬到床緣會摔下去前他都不打算動了  
  
然而Liz並沒有做死的往邊緣爬,他只是做在Mycroft旁邊玩自己的,有時候去摸Mycroft的睡衣有時候會摸Mycroft的手,小寶寶也有些睏,有時候會揉眼睛  
  
「想睡覺就趴下或躺下別再動了」Mycroft閉著眼說,他身邊小小的動作一直沒有停過,然後他身上多了點重量,他張開眼睛看到棕色的大眼睛盯著他看,Liz爬到他身上去了正趴在他胸口上「去睡旁邊」Mycroft說,但是Liz伸手在他嘴和鼻子上拍了幾下,那並不會痛但有種莫名的感覺,就像這個小東西知道你不會張口咬死他一樣,這不會讓人感到冒犯或者不高興,只會讓你心中更清楚自己面對的是什麼---一個小小生命  
Mycroft看著Liz好奇的摸著他的臉,有時候得閉上一隻眼避免被戳到,但Liz不用多久就抓著Mycroft睡衣的衣料趴在他身上睡著了  
  
「……」Mycroft一手放在睡著的Liz背上,Sherlock小時候就沒這麼好應付了,Sherlock會哭個22小時然後打死不讓你抱著,他覺得也許這個小東西可以用可愛形容  
  
處理好緊急事件回來的Greg打開房間門看到的畫面讓他忍不住拿出手機拍了下來,Mycroft身上趴著Liz就睡著了,後來他們正式收養Liz後Greg還是會想也許這就是那個改變Mycroft的瞬間  
\---------------------------------------END-------------------


End file.
